Bodyguard Love
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan seorang Bodyguard bernama Jung Yunho yang sangat perhatian padanya YunJae FANFIC -END-
1. New Bodyguard

Title : Bodyguard Love

Author : Eun Blingbling a.k.a Choi Eun hee

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, Drama

Lenght : Chapter

Rate : Teen

'_welcome to Korea'_

'_silakan melepas sabuk pengaman anda'_

'_Terima kasih telah menggunakan International air'_

Jaejoong melepas kacamata hitamnya, bibir semerah cherry miliknya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"welcome to korea!" gumamnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menahannya beberapa menit didalam dadanya kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"tuan muda kim!" panggil seseorang membuatnya menoleh. Ia meringis mendapati lima orang berpakaian rapi sedang membungkuk kearahnya.

"selamat datang! Tuan!" ucap salah seorang diantara lima orang tersebut. Namja itu berdiri paling depan dan menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyum dibibirnya. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia tau persis siapa kelima orang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sebut saja mereka pengawal pribadi atau istilah kerennya '_bodyguard'_.

"haish! Untuk apa kalian disini?" tanya Jaejoong kesal, ia tau pasti apa tujuan mereka berada dihadapannya saat ini. Tentu saja untuk menjaga dirinya bukan? Bukankah itu memang pekerjaan mereka?

"tentu saja untuk menjaga Tuan muda Kim agar selamat sampai dirumah!"

"kau pikir aku anak kecil apa? Aku tau jalan rumahku sendiri! _so leave me alone! I can take care myself!_" bentak Jaejoong bermaksud membuat mereka pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi yang dibentak malah tetap diam, sepertinya enggan menaati perintah namja cantik itu.

"tsk. Keras kepala!" umpat Jaejoong bertambah kesal.

Ia memutar otak, memikirkan sebuah cara agar ia bisa terbebas dari kelima pengawalnya. Seorang ajumma yang lewat didepannya memberinya sebuah ide.

"oh? eomma?" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat kelima _bodyguard_-nya menoleh. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan kelima pengawalnya.

"hhh~ hhh~ gila! Sekarang dia menambah 2 orang pengawal lagi?" gumam Jaejoong disela-sela larinya. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia telah menabrak orang yang menghalangi jalannya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Ia menatap taxi yang akan beranjak pergi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari kearah taxi tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

"cepat jalan!" perintah Jaejoong seraya menepuk pundak supir taxi tersebut, memerintahkannya agar cepat pergi dari bandara.

"hahh~ beruntung!" gumam Jaejoong. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, melihat kelima pengawalnya tengah celingukan mencari keberadaannya.

"cepat pergi ke alamat ini!" ucap Jaejoong kepada supir taxi sembari memberikannya selembar kartu nama.

Supir taxi tersebut menerima kartu nama itu dan mengangguk.

****YunJae****

"Tuan! Tuan! Silakan bangun! Anda sudah sampai!" ucap si supir taxi seraya menguncang kaki Jaejoong.

"eung? Ah! Aku ketiduran rupanya!" gumamnya seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia melongok keluar jendela, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengatur cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil besarnya. Sedetik kemudian pupil berwarna hitam pekat itu membesar.

"ige mwoya? Ke-kenapa kau mengantarku ke rumahku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Sang supir taxi hanya tersenyum simpul sembari keluar dari taxi.

"silakan keluar Tuan!" ucapnya membuka pintu taxi, mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk turun.

Jaejoong yang bingung hanya menuruti perkataan supir taxi tersebut. Didalam pikirannya muncul berbagai pertanyaan.

Bagaimana ia bisa tau rumahku?

Bukankah aku memberikan alamat rumah Changmin padanya? Kenapa malah kesini?

Apa ketika aku tertidur tadi! Pengawal-pengawal itu berhasil menemukanku dan menyuruh supir taxi ini untuk pergi kemari?

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, dahinya mengernyit tanda ia sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"jangan bingung Tuan Muda! Saya adalah _bodyguard_ anda sekarang! Nama saya Jung Yunho!" ucap supir taxi tersebut seraya membungkuk.

"MWO? Ka-kau... pengawal ku?" pekik Jaejoong, jari telunjuknya mengarah kepada Yunho.

"ye! Mohon kerja samanya!" ucap Yunho ramah.

"tsk! Jangan harap!" ucap Jaejoong dingin. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berniat berjalan menjauhi Yunho sebelum namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pengawalnya itu melayangkan pertanyaan untuknya.

"anda mau pergi kemana?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih menyuguhkan senyuman simpul miliknya.

"kau berharap aku mau masuk ke rumah itu?" pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan membuat Yunho mengangguk.

"sayangnya... aku tidak ingin kesana! jadi... biarkan aku pergi ne?" ucap Jaejoong berniat meneruskan langkahnya.

"sayangnya saya juga tidak akan membiarkan anda pergi!" ucap Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong tanpa Jaejoong sendiri sadari.

"memang kau sia- AAAAA! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Jaejoong histeris saat namja yang mengaku sebagai pengawalnya itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan perutnya diatas bahu lebar namja berkulit tan itu. Bisa kau bayangkan? Seperti seorang kuli yang sedang mengangkat sekarung beras!

"YA! TURUNKAN AKU!" perintah Jaejoong, tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul punggung Yunho berharap dengan melakukan hal itu Yunho akan segera menurunkannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia namja bernama Jung Yunho itu tak bergeming, ia dengan tenang berjalan ke dalam rumah besar Jaejoong.

"YA! TURUNKAN AKU BODOH!" suara serak nan lembut milik Jaejoong membahana memenuhi ruangan saat ini mereka berada.

Hap! Dengan sekali gerakan Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang berniat akan menyumpah serapahi Yunho segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"EOMMMMAAA~" teriak manja Jaejoong, ia segera memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu.

"na~ bogoshipoooooo!" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"nado!" balas sang eomma seraya memeluknya hangat.

****YunJae****

"eomma! Kau tau berapa umurku sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong mendongak menatap ibunya.

"20 tahun! Waeguere?" tanya Mrs. Kim seraya membelai sayang sang anak yang berada dipangkuannya.

"aku sudah berumur 20 tahun eomma! Jadi eomma tidak perlu menyiapkan 6 pengawal untuk menjagaku!" ucap Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Mrs. Kim gemas ingin mencubit bibir merah anaknya itu.

"ne~ arra jaejoonggie! Eomma hanya ingin melihatmu selamat sampai kerumah! Geundae... kudengar dari Yunho-ssi kau ingin melarikan diri! Wae? Kau akan kemana eum? Kau ingin kabur dari eommamu ini hah?" tanya Mrs. Kim gemas seraya mencubit hidung Jaejoong.

"aish! Appo! Aku berniat marah pada eomma karna eomma mengirim 5 pengawal itu! Dan ditambah satu orang lagi! Fuah~ eomma! Aku bukan anak usia 5 tahun lagi!" ucap Jaejoong kesal, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Mrs. Kim menghela nafas. "kau taukan jonggie? Mengapa eomma melakukan hal ini?" tanya Mrs. Kim menatap lembut Jaejoong. Tatapan khas seorang ibu.

"ne~ ne~ kau tidak ingin aku terluka! Kau tidak ingin kehilanganku dan kau tidak ingin para pesaing bisnismu itu menculikku kemudian membunuhku! Aku sudah hafal kata-kata itu eomma!" ucap Jaejoong diakhiri dengan meniup poninya.

Mrs. Kim terkekeh, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Jaejoong kesal seperti ini. Ia mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong.

"jika kau sudah menghafalnya jelas maka kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan protes arra? Mereka juga tidak akan menganggu kegiatanmu bukan? Mereka hanya mengawasimu dari dekat!"

"tapi mengapa sampai 6 orang? Satu orang saja sudah cukup membuatku terganggu! Aku tidak bebas melakukan apapun! Dan yang paling mengesalkan kau tau? Pandangan teman-temanku! Mereka mengira aku ini anak manja eomma!" rengek Jaejoong, kedua kakinya bergerak maju mundur persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk ingin dibelikan mainan.

"kau memang anak manja bukan?"

"EOMMA!" teriak Jaejoong nyaring, membuat Mrs. Kim tersentak. Tangannya refleks memukul bahu Jaejoong.

"YA! Beraninya kau berteriak sekeras itu pada ibumu? Kau sudah kehilangan sopan santunmu saat di Amerika huh?" ucap Mrs. Kim tak kalah nyaring membuat Jaejoong terdiam seraya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Mrs. Kim menghela nafas panjang. "arraseo! Arraseo! Aku akan mengurangi pengawalmu!" mendengar ucapan Mrs. Kim barusan, Jaejoong menoleh cepat.

"jinja?" tanya Jaejoong sumringah.

"ne! Hanya Yunho-ssi yang akan menjagamu!"

"hoh? Jeongmal?"

"ne!"

"KYAAA~ EOMMA! DAEBAK! NEOMU DAEBAKK! MY MOM IS THE BEST!" pekik Jaejoong girang, ia segera memeluk tubuh gempal sang eomma.

"tapi... kenapa harus Yunho itu?" tanya Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya, ia baru menyadari ucapan eommanya tadi.

"dia orang yang bisa dipercaya!" ucap Mrs. Kim tersenyum.

"no problem! Lebih baik satu dari pada enam!"

****YunJae****

"CHANGMIN~AH!" Jaejoong menghambur peluk pada sahabatnya satu itu ketika kepalanya tersembul dari balik pintu.

"jaejoong~ah!" balas Changmin memeluk Jaejoong. Ia begitu merindukan sahabat karibnya itu.

"apa Amerika begitu menyenangkan hingga kau betah berlama-lama disana heum?" tanya Changmin seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"tidak juga! Karna disana tidak ada kau!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah.

"masuklah!" ajak Changmin menarik namja cantik didepannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besar miliknya.

"euhm!" Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya untuk ikut masuk.

" Kebetulan sekali kau datang! Aku memang sedang ingin menikmati masakanmu!"

"ya! Kau ini! Aku baru saja datang dan kau menyuruhku untuk memasak! Neo micheoso?" protes Jaejoong menyentil dahi Changmin membuat namja bertubuh tinggi itu meringis.

"ne! Arraseo! Arraseo! Geunde... kau tidak akan kembali ke Amerika lagi kan?" tanya Changmin penuh harap, ia tak mau lagi ditinggalkan oleh sahabat kecilnya itu. Satu tahun sudah cukup membuatnya menderita tanpa Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya pada masakan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa namja bersuara tinggi itu begitu menyukai masakan Jaejoong, jika ia dipaksa memilih antara seribu makanan atau sepiring masakan Jaejoong tentu ia akan memilih keduanya. .ck. Changmin memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan _lovey dovey food_-nya.

"tergantung situasi! Jika ibuku ingin menjodohkanku lagi! aku akan kembali ke Amerika! Hehe" ucap Jaejoong membuat Changmin tersenyum kecut.

"jika kau kabur ke Amerika lagi maka aku akan ikut!"

"hoe? For what_?" _

"tentu saja agar aku selalu bisa mencicipi masakanmu! kau tau? Aku hampir gila tidak makan masakanmu selama setahun ini! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" ucap Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"jinja? Baiklah! Aku akan memasak untuk mu!" ucap Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur yang sudah ia hapal betul dimana letaknya.

"YEAAAAHHH! KAU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK HYUNG! SARANGHAE!" teriak Changmin girang diakhiri dengan mengangkat tangannya keatas dan membentuk tanda hati. Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Changmin sedangkan Yunho terus mengekor dibelakangnya.

"kau memanggilku hyung setelah aku mau memasak untukmu hoh?" sindir Jaejoong seraya memasang celemek bermotif beruang kebadan rampingnya. Yang disindir hanya memberikan respon sebuah cengiran.

"oh ya hyung! dia siapa?" tanya Changmin berbisik, takut jika Yunho akan mendengarnya.

"my bodyguard!" ucap Jaejoong santai, matanya sibuk melihat isi kulkas Changmin.

"oooo" mulut Changmin membulat sembari kepalanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"tumben sekali hanya satu!" gumam Changmin memandang Jaejoong yang kini tengah berkutat dengan pisau dapurnya. Tangan putihnya dengan cekatan memotong-motong sayuran.

"kau tidak tau saja! Kemarin saat aku tiba di bandara! Kau tau berapa orang yang ia kirim kepadaku?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya –Changmin-

Changmin menggeleng.

"lima orang!" ucap Jaejoong membuat mata Changmin membulat.

"jinja? Lima orang? Ahahhahaha kau bahkan mengalahkan selebriti hyung!" ucap Changmin terkekeh membuat ia mendapat death glare dari namja cantik disampingnya.

"lalu kemana empat orang itu sekarang?" tanya Changmin segera menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"bukan empat tapi lima! molla! Yang pasti mulai sekarang hanya dia yang akan menjagaku! Lebih baik satu dari pada enam!"

"hooo? Enam? Ahahhahaha... kau benar-benar hebat hyung! berarti pembagiannya begini! Satu orang untuk kepalamu! Satu orang untuk tangan kirimu! Satu orang untuk tangan kananmu! Satu orang untuk badanmu! Dan dua orang lainnya untuk kedua kakimu! Hahahahahha... kau benar-benar terlindungi hyung! ahahhahhaa" Changmin tak bisa menahan tawanya hingga tak menyadari Jaejoong yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

"YA! SHIM CHANGMIN! Kau ingin aku memasakkan spagetti racun untukmu?" tanya Jaejoong sangar membuat bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri. Ia tau persis bagaimana namja cantik itu jika sudah mengamuk.

"mi-mianhae! Kau teruskan saja hyung! aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi! Hehe!" Changmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jaejoong berharap hal itu akan meredam emosi namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, tidak seharusnya pertemuan awalnya dengan Changmin setelah satu tahun tak bertemu ini akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan potong-memotongnya bernafas lega.

Dddrrtttt...ddddrrrrtttt...

Sesuatu disaku celana Changmin bergetar, dengan segera namja bermarga Shim itu mengambilnya. Terdapat satu message diponcel miliknya, ia membuka message tersebut dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

Glek. Ia menelan ludahnya sulit. Sepertinya ia takut akan sesuatu.

"hy-hyung!" panggil Changmin takut-takut ia mengembalikan poncelnya kedalam saku celananya.

"hnn?" Jaejoong bergumam merespon panggilan Changmin.

"eung..." Changmin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"apa?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabar, tapi matanya masih fokus pada tangannya yang tengah memotong sayuran.

"eumm... Junsu hyung akan datang kesini!" ucap Changmin cepat dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya seakan tau apa reaksi Jaejoong mendengar ucapannya barusan.

TAK!

Pisau ditangan Jaejoong menghentak keras.

"MWO?" Jaejoong segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan pekikannya barusan berhasil mengagetkan Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan perabotan rumah Changmin. Ia segera menghampiri Jaejoong untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada tuannya tersebut.

"apa katamu barusan? Junsu akan kemari?" tanya Jaejoong yang dijawab anggukan dari Changmin.

"i-ia bersama Yoochun hyung!" ucapnya menunduk dalam, takut melihat amukan namja disampingnya.

"MWO?" Jaejoong semakin kalap, ia segera melepas celemek yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan melemparnya sembarang.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho bingung mendapati sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"cepat pulang!" perintah Jaejoong seraya berjalan meninggalkan rumah besar Changmin. Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengikuti tuannya dari belakang, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menutup matanya.

Changmin membuka matanya setelah satu menit Jaejoong meninggalkan dapurnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lega karna Jaejoong tidak mengamuk dirumahnya. Bahaya jika namja cantik itu membanting semua perabotan rumahnya yang terbilang langka dan mahal. Bisa-bisa ia digantung ketika ibunya pulang nanti.

"gagal makan makanan enak!" Changmin menatap lesu potongan sayur yang hampir selesai dikerjakan Jaejoong. Ia mengutuk Junsu yang telah merusak _mood_ Jaejoong yang berakibat fatal pada perutnya yang tak jadi merasakan enaknya masakan hyungnya itu.

****YunJae****

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan didepannya. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin bertanya tapi sepertinya _mood_ Jaejoong sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk diberi pertanyaan. Akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah tuannya itu.

Tes.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai tangannya. Cairan merah pekat itu menempel pada punggung tangannya. Darah. Ia segera melihat kedua tangan Jaejoong, benar saja telunjuk namja cantik itu mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera ia menangkap lengan Jaejoong, membuat sang pemilik menatapnya kesal.

"tanganmu terluka! Sebaiknya diobati terlebih dahulu!" ucap Yunho mengangkat tangan Jaejoong hingga namja tampan itu melihat dengan jelas telunjuk Jaejoong yang terluka. Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho, membuat Yunho menatapnya heran.

"tidak perlu! Hanya luka kecil! Cepat pulang!" ucap Jaejoong berniat meneruskan langkahnya kembali tapi dengan cepat Yunho mencegahnya.

"tidak bisa! Kita harus segera mengobatinya agar tidak infeksi!" ucap Yunho tegas sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong, mengajaknya untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah besar Changmin.

"ya! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Jaejoong memberontak. Ia terus menggerakkan tangannya agar lepas dari cengkraman Yunho. Tapi percuma, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Yunho.

"Yunho~ kumohon! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka!" ucap Jaejoong terisak yah~ ia menangis. Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Dilihatnya namja cantik itu menangis dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya sakit. Yang ia tau ia paling tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis dihadapannya.

"kumohon Yun~" ucap Jaejoong memelas membuat Yunho merenggangkan cengkramannya. Ia mendekap tubuh ramping itu, memberikan ketenangan untuk Jaejoong dan mengelus pungung namja cantik tersebut.

"uljimayo!" ucapnya lembut.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasa Jaejoong sudah tenang. Bahunya tak bergetar lagi dan isakannya pun telah hilang. Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Yunho mengambil jemari Jaejoong yang terluka kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Bermaksud hal itu dapat menghentikan pendarahan pada jari Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, namun ia hanya diam. Membiarkan Yunho menghisap jarinya.

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati Junsu beserta Yoochun yang memandanginya aneh. Jaejoong yang sadar akan pandangan itu menarik jarinya dan berusaha tersenyum kepada keduanya. Meski senyum itu terlihat sedikit errrr canggung.

"Ju-Junsu! Kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha terlihat biasa. Yunho yang merasa sedikit aneh, melihat tangan jaejoong yang mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memucat. Sepertinya namja cantik itu tengah menahan amarahnya dan Yunho bisa merasakan hal itu.

"ne! Kapan kau pulang hyung?" tanya Junsu ramah membuat Jaejoong makin muak dengan namja didepannya itu.

"kemarin!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum kaku.

"dia siapa hyung?" tanya Junsu menatap Yunho sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membungkuk sopan.

"di-dia? Dia kekasihku" ucapnya spontan membuat Yunho memberikan tatapan kenapa-anda-berbicara-seperti-itu padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum berusaha memberikan jawaban kau-diam-saja pada Yunho lewat tatapan matanya.

"jinja? Waaa~ chukkae! Aku sempat khawatir hyung tidak akan bisa melupakan Chunnie!" ucap Junsu membuat Jaejoong naik pitam.

"Junsu! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Maaf Jae~ Junsu tidak bermaksud apa-apa atas ucapannya barusan!" ucap Yoochun tersenyum membuat Jaejoong harus menahan nafas melihatnya.

"gw-gwanchana! Aku maklum! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu! Ada yang harus kulakukan!" ucap Jaejoong menyeret Yunho menjauhi kedua namja didepannya.

"ne!" Yoochun segera menarik Junsu kedalam rumah Changmin.

"chunnie~ lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yoochun pada tangannya.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Jae? HUH?" tanya Yoochun geram.

"memangnya aku salah? Selama ini ia selalu menyalahkanku atas perpisahan kalian! Seharusnya ia sadar! Kau meninggalkannya karna perbuatannya sendiri! bukannya terus menuduhku merampasmu darinya!"

"tapi tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti tadi kan?"

"kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak terima?"

"bukannya begitu! aku hanya-"

"tidak kusangka ia hanya butuh waktu satu tahun untuk melupakanmu! Dan lagi... dia mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darimu! Dasar namja berjidad lebar!"

"Su~i!"

"sudahlah! Aku bosan membahas masalah ini terus! Aku mau pulang!" ucap Junsu ngambek, meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih tidak terima dikatai 'jidad lebar' oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Su~i tunggu!" Yoochun mengejar langkah Junsu yang telah keluar dari rumah besar Changmin.

"sepertinya aku mendengar suara Junsu dan Yoochun hyung!" gumam Changmin berjalan keruang tamu. Tapi ia tak mendapati siapapun disana. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sembari menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"apa aku salah dengar ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan aktivitas favoritnya –makan-

****YunJae****

"kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong menyadari jalan yang ia lalui bukan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"ke suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikiran!" ucap Yunho menatap kaca yang memantulkan bayangan Jaejoong dikursi belakang. Jaejoong menatap Yunho, sedikit kagum akan sikap Yunho yang pengertian pada dirinya.

****YunJae****

"silakan turun!" ucap Yunho sembari membuka pintu disamping Jaejoong. Melihat itu Jaejoong lantas turun dari mobil mewahnya. Mata bulatnya menatap hamparan air yang mengalir jernih didepannya, diatasnya melintang sebuah jembatan besar dengan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dengan cepat.

Yunho berdiri disamping Jaejoong, mengikuti arah pandangan namja cantik itu.

"saya tidak tau masalah apa yang terjadi dengan anda! Tetapi saya harap dengan membawa anda kemari! Anda dapat melupakan masalah tersebut walau hanya sebentar!" ucap Yunho membuat senyum simpul dibibir manisnya.

Ia memandang Jaejoong yang masih menatap lautan air didepannya. Harus ia akui bahwa tuannya itu memang memiliki wajah yang cantik, apalagi jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak aneh jika berlama-lama memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"bisakah kau tidak berkata seformal itu padaku?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh padanya.

"ye?"

"aku tau kita seumuran! Jadi berhenti menggunakan kata 'saya' dan 'anda' padaku mulai saat ini! Telingaku agak aneh mendengarnya!" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"ta-tapi saya bisa dianggap lancang pada anda!"

"aku tidak merasa begitu! Pokoknya mulai sekarang jika berbicara denganku gunakan kata 'aku' dan 'kau' arra? Jika tidak! Kau akan kuberi hukuman saat kau melanggarnya!" ucap Jaejoong tak menerima bantahan dari Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"bagus!"

Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi sungai, ia menghampiri hamparan rumput didepannya berniat duduk diantara rerumputan hijau itu namun Yunho dengan cepat menahannya.

"jangan!"

"kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"sa ups a-aku periksa terlebih dahulu! Ini tempat umum! Bisa saja terdapat paku atau pecahan kaca disana!" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong berdecak.

Yunho segera meneliti tiap jengkal hamparan rerumputan itu dengan kakinya, setelah dirasa aman. Ia segera melepas jas hitamnya dan meletakkannya diatas rerumputan itu.

"silakan duduk!" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggeleng.

"kau tidak perlu menggunakan jasmu untuk menjadikannya sebagai alas dudukku!" ucap Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho memakai kembali jas-nya. Ia benar-benar kagum pada Yunho yang begitu perhatian padanya, yah~ walau ia tau hal itu memang tugasnya sebagai pengawal. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong kagum, Jaejoong belum pernah bertemu dengan pengawal seperti Yunho yang begitu perhatian padanya dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa beruntung memiliki pengawal seperti Yunho.

"gwanchanayo!"

"cepat pakai! Aku ingin duduk direrumputan bukan duduk diatas jas mu!" ucap Jaejoong kesal mendapati Yunho membantahnya. Yunho pasrah dan memakai kembali jas miliknya.

Melihat Yunho kembali memakai jasnya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan duduk disamping Yunho.

Pluk!

Ia sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho, membuat Yunho sedikit kaget namun kemudian membiarkannya. Ia tau Jaejoong saat ini memang sedang membutuhkan bahunya.

"kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"tentu saja!"

"bagaimana rasanya? Indah bukan? Tapi taukah kau bahwa cinta itu indah diawal tapi sakit pada akhirnya? Setiap kau jatuh cinta pasti berakhir dengan rasa sakit! Entah itu kau yang mengakhirnya ataupun dia! Jikapun kalian saling mencintai selamanya toh nantinya antara kau dan dia akan dipisahkan dengan maut dan tentunya hal itu akan mengundang rasa sakit juga bukan?"

"hmm"

"lalu mengapa kau jatuh cinta jika kau tau pada akhirnya kau akan merasa sakit?"

"karna cinta tak bisa ditolak! Tidak tau kapan ia akan datang dan pergi!"

"that's right! Kau tau siapa itu Yoochun dan Junsu?"

"dua orang yang kau temui tadi?"

"em! Dia Park Yoochun adalah namja yang kucintai! Kami sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun! Hubungan kami berjalan lancar hingga satu tahun yang lalu ia tiba-tiba saja meminta putus padaku! Dengan alasan bahwa tidak ada kecocokan lagi diantara kami! Tapi satu minggu kemudian aku mendapatinya tengah berkencan dengan namja bernama Kim Junsu itu! Hahh~ apa bagusnya namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu?" ucap Jaejoong kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemas ingin mencubit bibir merahnya itu termasuk Yunho.

"apalagi saat ia sok akrab denganku seperti tadi! Ichh! Berbasa basi menanyakan kabar! Padahal jelas-jelas ia menginginkanku lebih lama tinggal di Amerika!"

"dan! Apa ucapannya tadi? _Waaa~ chukkae! Aku sempat khawatir hyung tidak akan bisa melupakan chunnie!_ Ich! Dia pikir aku tidak bisa melupakan namja berjidad lebar itu apa?" ucap Jaejoong semakin kesal, ia pun sampai menirukan gaya bicara Junsu yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tertawa, ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan sangat lucu menirukan gaya Junsu berbicara.

"ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan huh?" ucap Jaejoong kesal, ia memukul bahu Yunho tempatnya tadi bersandar.

"mianhae! Aku hanya merasa lucu ketika melihatmu menirukan gaya Junsu-ssi berbicara!" ucap Yunho memeluk perutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya.

"ishh! YA! Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu! Aku ini bukan sedang memberimu lelucon!" ucap Jaejoong kesal ia kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya itu merupakan kebiasaannya jika sedang kesal.

Yunho terdiam, mata musangnya menatap bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut. Entah kenapa pose Jaejoong yang seperti itu terlihat sedikit errrr menggoda bagi Yunho.

"apa yang kau lihat HUH?" ucapan Jaejoong barusan membuat Yunho menggeleng.

"oh ya! Masalah tentang perkataanku yang mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku itu! Aku minta maaf! Entah kenapa kata-kata itu begitu saja terucap! Aku tidak bermaksud apapun!"

"gwanchana! Aku tau kau ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa kau bisa melupakan namja berjidad lebar itu!"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar Yunho juga mengatai Yoochun 'namja berjidad lebar'.

"waeguere?"

"bagus! Aku menyukai kata-katamu barusan! Kau juga mengakuinya bukan? Jika Yoochun itu mempunyai jidad yang lebar?" tanya Jaejoong, kembali menyuarakan tawanya yang renyah.

"hahahhaha... benar sekali! Bahkan jika boleh diukur berapa kira-kira luasnya? Apakah cukup untuk membuat sebuah stadiun bola? Ahahahhaha" mendengar gurauan Yunho barusan, Jaejoong kembali tertawa tapi kali ini jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan disiang hari nan cerah itu mereka habiskan dengan mempermasalahkan jidad Yoochun yang lebar. .ck. kenapa juga jidad Yoochun yang dibahas? Malang nian nasib Yoochun kita ini!

****YunJae****

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah menikmati salah satu fenomena alam yang indah disore hari. Apalagi kalau bukan matahari terbenam. Pandangan mata mereka tertuju pada sang mentari yang pelan tapi pasti tenggelam ke ufuk barat, meninggalkan tahtanya dan mempersilakan sang bulan menggantikan dirinya.

"gomawo telah membawaku kemari dan menghiburku! Jika kau tidak melakukannya mungkin aku masih bergalau ria dirumah!" ucap Jaejoong menunjukkan senyumnya untuk Yunho.

"sama-sama! Lagipula... aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih! Wajahmu itu lebih pantas jika terpasang senyum bukan tangisan! Terlebih lagi... aku tidak suka ada orang yang menangis didepanku!"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"hanya tidak suka! Oh ya... kau ingin melupakan masa lalumu dengan jidad lebar itu kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"ini!" ucap Yunho memberikan sebuah batu kecil seukuran genggamannya pada Jaejoong.

"untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung mengapa Yunho memberinya sebuah batu. Apa mungkin untuk melemparkannya ke tubuh Yoochun. Tapi bukankah itu sebuah tindak kekerasan?

"pegang ini!" ucap Yunho memberikan batu tersebut untuk digenggam Jaejoong.

"bayangkan batu ini adalah masa lalumu dengannya! Tatap batu itu dan pindahkan masa lalumu pada batu tersebut seperti komputer yang mentransfer data ke sebuah _flashdisk_! Lalu lempar batu ini ke dalam sungai! Biarkan masa lalumu itu tenggelam pada dalamnya sungai Han! Bisa dibilang ini hanya sebuah simbolis bahwa kau ingin melupakan masa lalumu itu! Tapi ketika kau sudah melakukannya kau akan memperoleh kepuasan tersendiri!" ucap Yunho mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Jaejoong menatap batu ditangannya. Ia mencoba menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi. Kenangan tentang dirinya dan Yoochun 3 tahun yang lalu, ia coba pindahkan pada batu tersebut. Tentang bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu, bagaimana mereka berkencan hingga bagaimana mereka berpisah. Ia mencoba mentransfer semua kenangan itu pada batu digenggamannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan menuju pinggiran sungai Han kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang. Mata musangnya kini menatap tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam kuat batu yang ia berikan tadi.

"Yoochun! Selamat tinggal!" gumam Jaejoong sebelum ia melemparkan batu ditangannya kedalam hamparan air didepannya.

Plung.

Batu tersebut secara pelan tenggelam, membawa semua kenangan Jaejoong dan Yoochun dimasa lalu. Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai dasar sungai Han dan akan diam disana selamanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, benar kata Yunho. Ia merasa sedikit puas dan lega ketika melakukannya.

"Yunho! Kau malam ini tidak sibukkan?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho disebelahnya.

"aniyo! Waeguere?"

"kau harus membantuku menghanguskan beberapa barang?"

****YunJae****

"APA? Kau ingin membakar ini semua?" tanya Yunho tak percaya menatap Jaejoong sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk dan memasang tampang polos.

"tapi kenapa?"

"karna semua barang ini pemberian Yoochun!" ucap Jaejoong santai, ia mulai mengangkat dua buah boneka beruang seukuran dirinya.

"ta-tapi! Kenapa harus dibakar?" tanya Yunho tak habis pikir.

"aku ingin melupakannya bersama hangusnya barang-barang ini! Memang kenapa?"

"kau akan membakar boneka itu?"

"tentu saja! Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi bertanya terus! Lebih baik kau bantu aku mengangkat semua boneka-boneka itu keluar untuk dibakar!" ucap Jaejoong mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya tapi dengan cepat Yunho menahannya.

"tidak bisa! Kenapa harus dibakar? Mereka semua tidak bersalah! Kenapa mereka yang dijadikan korban!"

"tch. Ya! Jung Yunho! Mereka itu Cuma boneka! Kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini! Awas! Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" perintah Jaejoong sedikit geram dengan tingkah Yunho.

"tetap saja! Mereka terlalu lucu untuk dibakar!" ucap Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"ya! Jangan-jangan kau... beruang holic ya? Kau sangat menyukai boneka beruang ya?" tanya Jaejoong mengintrogasi.

"ti-tidak! Ak-aku hanya kasihan pada mereka!"

"gojinmal! Ayolah~ mengaku saja! Kau ingin memiliki mereka kan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya, memaksa Yunho untuk mengaku.

"ti-tidak! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" pekik Yunho membuat Jaejoong tambah bersemangat mengerjai namja didepannya itu.

"mengaku sajalah! Aku tidak menyangka! Namja manly sepertimu ternyata beruang holic! Ahahha"

"aish! Terserah kau sajalah!" ucap Yunho pasrah, membiarkan Jaejoong mengejeknya.

"ahahhahahaha... Binggo! Dan itu artinya iya! Hmmm... sayang juga kalau harus dibakar! Jadi semuanya boleh kau ambil!"

"ti-tidak perlu!"

"yang benar? Jika kau tidak mau... yah... terpaksa akan kubakar!" ancam Jaejoong, berpura-pura berjalan keluar kamarnya. Masih membawa dua boneka beruang besar.

"ANDWAE! Baiklah! Akan kuambil!" ucap Yunho malu-malu.

'ahahahaha... kena kau!' batin Jaejoong.

"baiklah Yunnie bear! Kau boleh mengambil semuanya!"

"mw-mwo? Yu-yunie bear?"

"u'uhm! Kau kan suka beruang! Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Yunnie bear! Ottae? Bukankah terdengar lucu?" ucap Jaejoong terkikik sendiri. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Bukankah penambahan kata –nie dibelakang nama seseorang itu berarti spesial?

"wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Jaejoong melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"bu-bukan begitu! Tapi... sepertinya terlalu berlebihan!"

"tidak peduli apakah kau suka atau tidak! Disini aku bosnya jadi sesukaku mau manggilmu seperti apa!"

Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

****YunJae****

Jaejoong masih menatap heran pada makluk didepannya. Matanya besar miliknya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang namja jangkung yang kini asyik menyantap makanannya.

"ya! Kau yakin akan menghabiskan itu semua?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap berbagai macam makanan dimeja makan mereka.

"tentu saja! Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran untuk mentraktirku?" ucapnya kurang jelas karna mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng, ternyata hobi makan yang digeluti Changmin masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berniat untuk menyentuh makanannya. Menurutnya melihat Changmin makan saja sudah sangat mengenyangkan.

Atensinya menatap pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang bersandar dimobilnya. Sesekali pemuda itu berjalan-jalan kecil atau menendang-nendang udara untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan merasa lucu dengan tingkah _bodyguard _nya itu.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada pemuda tadi.

**To : Yunnie Bear**

**Masuklah~ **

**Aku tau kau bosan disana!**

Jaejoong menekan tombol _send_, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada dinding cafe yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Ia tersenyum kala melihat Yunho yang sedang membaca pesannya. Tak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar, ia segera membuka pesan yang ia terima.

**From : Yunnie Bear**

**Gwanchana! **

"singkat sekali!" komentar Jaejoong kala membaca pesan dari Yunho.

**To : Yunnie Bear**

**Ini perintah! Cepat masuk atau kupecat kau! **

**Oh ya dan lagi... jangan membalas pesanku sesingkat itu! Aku tidak suka!**

Jaejoong segera menekan tombol _send _pada keypad ponselnya.

"oh~ kau disini?" ucapan Changmin membuat Jaejoong mendongak. Melihat siapa yang menjadi lawan bicara Changmin.

"Jae hyung ada disini juga! Kebetulan~ sekali!" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum ramah. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

"boleh aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang terlihat enggan menatapnya.

Changmin bungkam, ia memilih untuk meneruskan acara makannya. Posisinya serba salah, jika ia mempersilakan Junsu untuk bergabung ia tau pasti Jaejoong tidak akan suka tapi jika ia menolak atas dasar alasan apa ia menolaknya. Jadi jalan terbaik adalah diam dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Jaejoong.

"duduklah!" ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin menatapnya heran.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Junsu segera duduk disebelah Changmin dan memesan makanan.

"kupastikan semua makanan ini milik kau Changminie?" tanya Junsu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

Hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Changmin memilih diam dan meneruskan acara makannya sedangkan Jaejoong menatap malas keluar cafe dan Junsu ia bingung ingin membahas topik apa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak tak tertarik untuk membahas apapun.

"ne? Chunnie? Wae? Eum? Aku sedang dicafe bersama Changmin dan juga Jae hyung!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Junsu. Changmin mengumpat dalam hati, ia tau sebentar lagi pasti Jaejoong akan mengamuk. Dan Jaejoong masih menatap Junsu tanpa arti sampai Junsu mengakhiri pembicaraan via telponnya dengan Yoochun.

"Chunnie akan datang kesini! Kau... tidak keberatan kan hyung?" tanya Junsu ragu.

Jaejoong masih diam. Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi sampai saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya tersadar.

"Yunnie?" gumamnya menyadari bahwa sipenepuk bahunya adalah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum seraya duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"annyeong haseyo~ Junsu-ssi! Changmin-ssi!" ucap Yunho ramah yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Changmin dan Junsu.

"kau... namja chingu Jae hyung kan?" tanya Junsu memastikan.

Changmin menatap Junsu bingung.

"nam...ja? chingu?" gumam Changmin. Jaejoong segera menendang kaki Changmin dan memberikan tatapan jangan-banyak-bertanya. Changmin mengerti dan segera melanjutkan acara makannya.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "senang bertemu lagi denganmu Junsu-ssi!"

"oh~ ne! Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Jae pernah bercerita tentangmu!"

"oh! Begitu? Arraseoyo!"

"kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Jaejoong bersuara. Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"pesanlah makanan! Aku tau kau lapar sehabis bekerja!" ucap Jaejoong memberikan tatapan ikuti-saja-apa-kataku.

"oh! Ne!" Yunho segera mengangguk dan membuka buku menu.

"kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Junsu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong meneguk ludah bersamaan.

"Dia... manajer disebuah hotel!" ucap Jaejoong berbohong membuat Changmin serta Yunho menoleh padanya.

"oh ya? Hotel apa?"

"Dia... bekerja dihotel-"

"Jung Corp!" ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Yunho.

"wahhh~ kau beruntung bisa bekerja di hotel mewah seperti itu!"

"gamsahamnida!"

"eh! Aku harus berbicara berdua dengannya!" ucap Jaejoong segera menyeret lengan Yunho. Membawanya keluar cafe dimana tak ada orang yang akan mendengarkan ucapan mereka.

"apa yang kau lakukan huh?" ucap Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengaku bekerja di Hotel mewah nan terkenal seperti itu? Sebagai manajer pula? Yah~ walaupun kata manajer itu adalah karangannya.

"kenapa? Kau yang memulainya kan?"

"iya~ aku tau! Tapi kenapa harus Jung Corp? Dia bisa dengan mudah menyadari kalau semua ini adalah bohong!"

"kau harus punya sesuatu yang lebih dari yang Yoochun punya!" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertegun. Ucapan Yunho benar, jika pekerjaan Yunho lebih rendah dari Yoochun apa yang akan dipikirkan Junsu?

"Dan jangan khawatir! Kau tidak sadar? Bahwa margaku adalah Jung? Berdo'a saja supaya manajer hotel Jung Corp memiliki nama yang sama denganku!" ucap Yunho segera menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk kembali masuk kedalam.

"mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau mau? Junsu curiga karna kita tidak kembali?"

"aku tidak mau masuk kedalam!" ucap Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho.

"waeyo?"

Jaejoong menggerakkan dagunya kedepan, memerintahkan Yunho untuk melihat arah tunjukannya. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun yang sudah datang dan bergabung bersama Junsu serta Changmin.

"kau pengecut jika tetap disini!" ucap Yunho kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"sireo!" ucapnya memberikan tatapan sayu pada Yunho.

"aku akan melindungimu!" ucap Yunho kembali mengajak Jaejoong untuk kembali kedalam cafe. Mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong merasa tenang dan rasa takut yang menghampirinya tadi seakan lenyap.

Ia memandang punggung Yunho yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Kemudian tersenyum.

****YunJae****

"maaf menunggu lama!" ucap Yunho menarik sebuah kursi untuk Jaejoong. Membuat ketiga pasang mata didepannya menatap mereka.

"gwanchana! Oh ya Yunho-ssi! Perkenalkan ini Park Yoochun! Calon tunanganku!" ucap Junsu memperkenalkan Yoochun pada Yunho.

"calon? Tunangan?" ulang Yunho segera menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat shock.

"eum! Kami disini ingin mengundang kalian untuk pergi keacara pertunangan kami!"

"pertunangan? Kapan?" tanya Changmin bersuara setelah sekian lama bungkam. Ia segera menatap Jaejoong.

"minggu depan! Kuharap kalian semua bisa datang!" ucap Junsu tersenyum.

"Jae~ kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun menatap khawatir Jaejoong didepannya.

"dia baik-baik saja!" ucap Yunho. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada namja cantik itu.

"kami pasti akan datang! Ya kan jae?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"ah! Sepertinya jam makan siangku sudah berakhir! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Yunho sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"benarkah? Ah~ sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin berbicara denganmu lebih lama!" sahut Junsu.

"Jae kajja! Bukankah kau ingin kesuatu tempat?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam.

"eh? Ne! Changmin-ah~ aku pergi duluan ne? Lain kali saja aku mentraktirmu!" ucap Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan paham oleh Changmin.

Tbc~

Lanjut or delete?


	2. Gotcha! I know U

"_kami pasti akan datang! Ya kan Jae?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong. _

"_ah! Sepertinya jam makan siangku sudah berakhir! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Yunho sembari melihat jam tangannya. _

"_benarkah? Ah~ sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin berbicara denganmu lebih lama!" sahut Junsu. _

"_Jae kajja! Bukankah kau ingin kesuatu tempat?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam. _

"_eh? Ne! Changmin-ah~ aku pergi duluan ne? Lain kali saja aku mentraktirmu!" ucap Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan paham oleh Changmin._

****YunJae****

Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu tak seperti biasanya yang selalu cerewet membicarakan segala hal agar perjalanan mereka tak membosankan. Berbeda untuk kali ini, sejak mereka keluar dari cafe. Jaejoong tak berbicara sepatah katapun dan Yunho tau pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Mau ku antar ke Sungai Han?" tawar Yunho yang dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong sekilas. Merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang nampak murung. Namun rasa kesal yang mendominasi hatinya. Ia bukannya kesal pada Jaejoong. Tapi kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang iri pada Yoochun. Iri karna Yoochun bisa dicintai Jaejoong. Andai ia lebih cepat bertemu dengan Jaejoong dari pada Yoochun, mungkin sekarang Jaejoong tidak akan bersedih seperti ini.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Yunho yang secara tidak langsung membangunkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terhanyut pada lamunannya.

"Kau pulanglah!" ucap Jaejoong sembari melepas safe beltnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pulanglah! Aku ingin sendiri!"

"Tapi-"

"Yun~ Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri!" mohon Jaejoong menatap Yunho sayu. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

"Arraseo!"

"Aku pulang!" pamit Yunho sembari membuka pintu mobil.

****YunJae****

Yunho berdiri dengan menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar di sampingnya. Ia tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik seseorang namja cantik yang tengah berdiri di pinggiran sungai Han tanpa pengetahuan si objek.

Bukan Yunho namanya jika ia pulang begitu saja dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian seperti permintaan namja cantik itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berpura-pura pulang untuk mengelabui Jaejoong dan sekarang ia tengah mengawasi Jaejoong walaupun dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Aku adalah bodyguardmu! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!" gumamnya, mata musangnya masih memperhatikan sang objek yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Tes!

Yunho segera menatap sang langit yang saat ini nampak tertutup kumpulan awan hitam yang siap menjatuhkan ribuan tetes air yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Hujan!" gumam Yunho menadahkan tangannya untuk memastikan hujan yang akan datang.

Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di pinggiran sungai Han tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak dari sana. Mengacuhkan tetesan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

Yunho masih bimbang. Tetap mengawasinya disini dan membiarkan tuannya kehujanan atau menghampiri Jaejoong tetapi ia akan menganggu time-self Jaejoong. Dan ketika hujan semakin deras, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Jae~ hujan! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tak bergerak. Ia menggerakkan lengannya hingga genggaman Yunho pada lengannya terlepas.

"Pulanglah!" ucap Jaejoong samar karna suara hujan yang semakin deras dan beberapa suara petir yang terdengar.

"Nanti kau sakit! Kajja!" ajak Yunho lagi, kali ini menarik lengan Jaejoong lebih keras.

"Ani~ aku masih ingin disini!"

"Jae~"

"Ani Yun~"

"Jae~ Kumohon!"

"KAU TULI HUH? KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK! KENAPA KAU TETAP MEMAKSAKU? KAU TIDAK MENGERTI SAMA SEKALI APA YANG SEDANG KURASAKAN HUH? AKU INGIN SENDIRI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA!" teriak Jaejoong keras. Air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tak mampu menutupi air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata doe miliknya. Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas jika saat ini Jaejoong tengah menangis.

Yunho terhenyak. Bukan. Bukan karna melihat Jaejoong yang pertama kali ini marah kepadanya. Bukan juga karna Jaejoong yang membentaknya. Tapi karna melihat Jaejoong yang begitu kacau karna Yoochun. Apa Yoochun begitu berarti bagi Jaejoong hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang tak juga pergi dari hadapannya.

Bukannya menuruti perintah sang tuan. Yunho malah mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan mendekap tubuh rapuh itu. Memberikan ketenangan pada hati tuannya yang sedang berkecamuk.

"Jae~ jangan seperti ini! Kumohon! Jangan seperti ini!" tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Air mata seorang Jung Yunho mengalir begitu saja.

****YunJae****

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil tapi mesin mobil tersebut tak juga mau hidup. Mata musangnya melirik kearah Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya mesinnya mogok!" ucap Yunho mencoba sekali lagi untuk membuat mesin mobil tersebut hidup.

"Dingin!"

Yunho menoleh ke samping. Matanya melebar saat melihat Jaejoong yang tampak menggigil. Telapak tangannya ia tempelkan pada kening Jaejoong. Benar saja, suhu tubuh Jaejoong sangat dingin. Ia memutar otak. Mesin mobil yang mati tak memungkinnya untuk menyalakan penghangat udara.

Ia segera merogoh ponselnya. Semoga ponselnya tidak mati karna hujan. Ia bernafas lega saat alat telekomunikasi itu dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Ia lantas mencari kontak seseorang dibuku telponnya dan menghubungi orang tersebut.

"Lee ajusshi! Kau bisa jemput aku? Mobilku macet dan aku sekarang sedang di pinggiran sungai Han! Tolong cepat kesini!" setelah mendengar respon dari lawan bicaranya di line seberang. Ia segera memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

Matanya kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih kedinginan. Oh~ apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sebuah ide muncul di benak Yunho. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk saat ini. Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong.

Glup!

Ia menelan ludahnya saat kedua tangannya mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

'Ani! Ani! Ani!' ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha dengan begitu segala pikiran kotor yang mulai muncul dibenaknya segera hilang.

Jantungnya terasa dipompa lebih cepat malah semakin cepat tiap detiknya. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sungguh ini adalah kali pertama ia melakukan hal ini. Dan rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu ia mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang?

"Eungghh~" Jaejoong menggeliat nyaman dipelukan Yunho. Yah~ setelah Yunho berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan hasrat aneh yang dialaminya saat membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong, akhirnya ia bisa menjalankan idenya. Yakni, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong dengan memeluk namja cantik itu. Mungkin jika membaca kata 'memeluk' adalah hal yang wajar dan mungkin tidak akan terlalu mendebarkan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Pasalnya ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan keadaan sama-sama topless alias sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Hal itulah yang membuat Yunho gugup, terlebih saat melihat kulit seputih susu milik Jaejoong dan jangan lupa dengan dua tonjolan di dada namja cantik itu yang ehem begitu menggoda imannya. Apalagi posisinya yang tengah memangku Jaejoong sembari memeluk pinggang ramping namja cantik itu. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini?

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. 'Kenapa lama sekali!' pikirnya gelisah.

Jujur ia memang menginginkan agar Lee ajusshi menjemputnya lebih lama tapi jika memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong kelak, ia jadi merasa khawatir. Khawatir jika Jaejoong akan terserang flu atau demam.

Tangan Yunho beralih pada kening Jaejoong, memastikan suhu tubuh Jaejoong dan ia bernafas lega saat merasakan suhu tubuh namja cantik itu mulai stabil.

"Yeppo!" gumamnya menikmati lukisan indah karya sang pencipta yang terpampang jelas dan teramat dekat di depannya.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus wajah cantik Jaejoong. Menelusuri tiap inci pahatan sempurna itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Perlahan menutup matanya hingga bibir berbentuk hati miliknya dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir penuh semerah cherry milik Jaejoong.

Dilumatnya perlahan benda lembut nan kenyal itu. Terlalu lembut agar Jaejoong tak bangun karnanya. Ia tentu tidak mau kepergok tengah mencium Jaejoong diam-diam, terlebih saat namja cantik itu melihat kondisi dan posisi mereka saat ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Jaejoong.

Awalnya hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa dari bibir merah nan penuh itu. benar apa dugaaannya. Bibir itu sangat manis bahkan terlalu manis untuk sebuah bibir. Apa Yoochun juga pernah merasakan bibir ini?

Ah! Memikirkan hal itu membuat Yunho kesal! Tentu saja!

Dan hal itu membuatnya tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik mengerang tertahan.

'Bodoh! Kau Jung Yunho' batin Yunho.

Ia bersiap mendapat respon buruk dari Jaejoong. Tapi kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Bukan respon buruk yang diterima Yunho tetapi respon baik amat baik malah. Jaejoong tanpa ia duga malah membalas ciumannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Yunho senang dan semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksinya.

Tinnn~ Tinnn~

Yunho segera melepaskan pagutannya dibibir Jaejoong. Mengundang lenguhan kecewa dari namja cantik dipangkuannya. Kepala Yunho mendongak. Mendapati sebuah mobil berada di depan mobil Jaejoong dan menyilaukan matanya dengan lampu depannya yang sengaja diarahkan tepat kearahnya.

Yunho melambaikan tangannya. Memerintahkan pada sang pengemudi untuk mematikan lampu yang menyorotnya.

"Sayang sekali" gumamnya sembari menghapus sedikit air liur yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan balutan jas yang rapi serta payung hitam ditangannya.

"Apa saya datang terlalu cepat?" sindir pria paruh baya itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum malu menanggapinya.

Yunho keluar dari mobil Jaejoong beserta Jaejoong yang berada didekapannya. Bridal style. Diluar masih hujan walau tak selebat satu jam yang lalu. Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibawa pria paruh baya tadi.

"Ke rumah Jaejoong!" perintah Yunho pada sang pria paruh baya membuat pria itu mengangguk patuh.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam ajusshi!" ucap Yunho saat mata musangnya menangkap senyum aneh terpatri di wajah pria yang tengah fokus menyetir di kursi kemudi.

Pria tersebut semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Aniya Tuan muda! Saya hanya merasa lucu melihat wajah anda yang memerah!"

"Ap-apa semerah itu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Lee ajusshi itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya pakai baju anda! Anda tidak mau Mrs. Kim berpikir yang tidak-tidak bukan?" saran Lee ajusshi.

"Aish benar juga!" ucap Yunho sembari menuruti saran pria didepannya tersebut.

****YunJae****

"OMO! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya Mrs. Kim mengekor pada Yunho yang tengah membawa Jaejoong ke dalam kamar pria cantik itu.

"Mianhae Eommanim! Tadi mobil kami mogok dan kami terpaksa harus berhujan-hujanan!" jawab Yunho sembari membaringkan Jaejoong ke atas ranjang.

Mrs. Kim segera menghampiri anak satu-satunya dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Ia bernafas lega saat Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

"Kau sebaiknya menginap disini saja! Ganti bajumu! Nanti eomma siapkan bubur dan coklat panas!"

"Aniya Eommanim! Aku pulang saja! Lee ajusshi bilang aboji tengah menungguku di rumah! Dan sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan! Aku tidak bisa menjadi bodyguard Jaejoong!"

"Ahh~ begitu! Baiklah! Akan kukatakan pada Jaejoong besok jika kau tidak bisa bekerja selama beberapa hari ke depan!"

"Ne! Aku permisi pulang eommanim!"

"Ah! Yunho!" panggil Mrs. Kim saat Yunho baru saja akan beranjak pergi.

"Ne?"

"Apa Jaejoong ada masalah?"

"A-ah! Ani! Dia baik-baik saja!" bohong Yunho.

"Aaah~ bagus kalau begitu! Jaejoong biasanya akan hujan-hujanan jika ia sedang mendapat masalah!"

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Mrs. Kim barusan.

"Sudahlah! Kau cepat pulang! Nanti Mr. Jung terlalu lama menunggumu! Sampaikan salamku untuknya! Hati-hati di jalan ne?"

"Ne! Eommanim!"

****YunJae****

Jaejoong mengerjap-erjapkan matanya saat terpaan sinar mentari pagi menyapa mata doe yang terselimuti kulit seputih susu milik Jaejoong. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Good Morning honey!" tubuh Mrs. Kim muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi makanan untuk sarapan Jaejoong.

"Eomma tidak bekerja?" tanya Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang ia susun sebelumnya.

"Makanlah! Kau pasti lapar!" ucap Mrs. Kim menyerahkan nampan ditangannya pada Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mengerti jika sikap ibunya seperti ini pasti beliau akan pergi jauh untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Jepang!"

"Berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menyuapkan bubur ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Seminggu!" ucapan Mrs. Kim barusan hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mrs. Kim memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah lahap memakan sarapan buatannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Mrs. Kim membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan tangannya untuk menyuapkan bubur terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa detik ia hanya menatap sendok yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari mulutnya.

"Obseo!" ucapnya kemudian meneruskan suapan terakhirnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau cerita! Mungkin lain kali?" ucap Mrs. Kim mengambil nampan dari tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar kamar Jaejoong. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat kakinya akan melangkah keluar. Ia menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Oh ya! Untuk beberapa hari ke depan Yunho tidak akan bekerja! Kau pasti senang! Eomma dan Yunho tak ada disisimu! Dengan kata lain kau bebas! Tapi ingat! Eomma selalu mengawasimu! Kau tau kan maksudnya? Selamat bersenang-senang!"

BLAM!

Jaejoong mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Otaknya masih mencerna tiap kata yang terucap dari bibir sang ibu.

"Yunho?"

Mengingat nama Yunho, potongan-potongan ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin muncul dibenaknya. Tentang ia dan Yunho saat dicafe hingga kejadian dipinggiran sungai Han.

"OMO!" ia segera menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

Sepotong kejadian yang aneh kembali muncul dibenaknya dan membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Heran? Harusnya bukan semburat merah yang ia tunjukkan! Tapi wajah yang merah padam karna menahan amarah mengingat Junsu dan Yoochun akan bertunangan! Atau? Yang muncul itu bukan kejadian saat Junsu mengumumkan pertungannya dengan Yoochun? Lalu?

Jaejoong segera mengambil boneka gajah miliknya lalu menutupkannya pada wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah. Bukan. Bukan karna menahan marah tapi karna rasa malu yang berlebihan.

"Ke-kenapa ada ingatan seperti itu? Aisshh!" ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Kejadian aneh itu kembali muncul. Kejadian saat tangan hangat Yunho melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya dan bibir berbentuk hati itu mengulum bibirnya lembut.

"AARRGGGGG! Mana mungkin dia melakukan itu padaku? Pasti ini hanya halusinasiku saja! Ugh! BAPO!" ia memukul-mukul kepalanya. Berharap dengan begitu, ingatan aneh itu akan hilang walau ia tak ingin ingatan manis itu hilang begitu saja.

****YunJae****

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang telah lahap memakan masakan buatannya. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di rumah Changmin. Terlalu bosan berada di rumahnya yang sepi dan tempat satu-satunya yang bisa ia kunjungi adalah rumah Changmin. Sudah menjadi suatu keharusan bagi Jaejoong memasak makanan untuk Changmin jika namja cantik itu berkunjung ke rumah sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Obseo!" ucap Changmin yang tanpa henti memasukkan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Merasa heran dengan jawaban Changmin. Apa lelaki jangkung itu tidak merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin?

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Setidaknya kau menanyakan keadaanku?" ucap Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Changmin menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Ia segera meneguk segelas air putih kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Kau lupa jika sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata?" tanya Changmin membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Aku sudah bisa mengambil benang merah dari kejadian kemarin! Kau memanfaatkan Yunho-ssi bodyguardmu untuk membuktikan pada Yoosu jika kau bisa melupakan Yoochun! Atau kau memang sengaja ingin membuat Yoochun cemburu?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Changmin mengetahuinya?

"Hyung! Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil! Aku tahu dirimu luar dalam! Jangan kau pikir hal sepele seperti itu aku tidak tau! Tapi hyung! Pengakuanmu tentang Yunho-ssi adalah seorang manager hotel benar-benar berbahaya! Apalagi untuk sebuah hotel besar seperti Jung corp! Akan dengan mudah Junsu mengetahui jika kau berbohong! Jika dia mengetahui Yunho-ssi hanya seorang bodyguard! Matilah kau!"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Untuk masalah itu! Kau tenang saja! Yang membuatku shock adalah berita tentang pertunangan mereka!"

"Apa hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja! Kemarin aku menangis sejadi-jadinya!" gumam Jaejoong mengingat dirinya yang menangis di bawah guyuran hujan yang seakan mengerti suasana hatinya yang berkecamuk. Dan tanpa sengaja, bayangan lumatan lembut bibir Yunho di bibirnya terlintas dibenaknya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum malu.

"Hyung! Gwanchana? Sepertinya kau demam karna hujan kemarin!" ucap Changmin khawatir. Changmin sangat mengenal Jaejoong. Jika sedang ada masalah, namja cantik itu pasti akan menangis di bawah guyuran hujan. Dan Changmin selalu khawatir dengan hobby aneh hyungnya itu. Takut jika Jaejoong akan terserang demam atau flu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Memang kenapa?"

"Wajahmu memerah!" ucap Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong untuk mengecek suhu badan namja cantik itu.

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong membuat Changmin terpelonjak kaget. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berlari kearah kamar mandi.

****YunJae****

Mata does itu tengah meneliti satu persatu pakaian yang terpampang di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada disalah satu butik dengan branded terkenal. Merasa bosan berada di rumah dan Changmin tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Yeah~ perlu kalian ketahui! Changmin adalah seorang general manager di perusahaan keluarganya. Harusnya Jaejoong juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya bisnis. Ia lebih suka memasak atau menyanyi dari pada harus menghitung keuntungan dan kerugian yang menjadi dasar dari berbisnis.

Kepalanya kembali menggeleng. Dari sekian baju yang disediakan butik tersebut, tak ada yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Matanya kembali berkeliling, mungkin saja ada yang terlewati. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada salah satu kemeja berwarna baby blue yang menurutnya manis.

Kakinya melangkah menghampiri kemeja tersebut.

"Bagus! Tapi tidak sesuai dengan image ku!" gumamnya sibuk memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Anda ingin mengambilnya tuan?" tanya seorang karyawan ramah.

"Aniya! Ini bagus! Tapi tidak sesuai dengan image ku! Kemeja ini cocoknya digunakan untuk namja bertubuh atletis dengan kulit kecoklatan! Tinggi dan tentu saja tampan! Seperti-" ia mengantung kalimatnya kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Ini sangat cocok untuk Yunho! Kenapa tidak kubelikan untuknya saja?"gumamnya.

"Bagaimana tuan?" tanya sang karyawan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah! Aku ambil yang ini!"

****YunJae****

Jaejoong memperhatikan tas kertas berwarna coklat dengan lambang branded terkenal di depannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi membelinya?" gumamnya sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tak ada salahnya bukan? Lagi pula! Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih karna telah mengantarku pulang sewaktu di sungai Han!" gumamnya lagi kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Merasa setuju dengan usulannya barusan.

"Tapi... Aku belum tau alasan mengapa ia tak bekerja beberapa hari ini! Dan ini sudah hari ketiga! Apa dia mau gajinya dipotong! Huh?" ucapnya kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Ia merogoh ponselnya. Membuka contact list miliknya dan menemukan nama Yunho disana.

"Apa sebaiknya kutelfon saja?"

"Ah! Untuk apa aku peduli? Toh bukankah lebih baik begini? Jadi aku bisa bebas pergi kemanapun aku mau!"

"Tapi sepi juga tidak ada dirinya! Terlebih sekarang Changmin sedang sibuk! Aku kan jadi kesepian!"

"Tapi jika aku menelfon? Apa yang menjadi alasanku?"

"Umm... mungkin jika bertanya kabar tak apa bukan?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia curiga atau berpikir yang bukan-bukan?"

Dan setelah lama memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Yunho. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia segera melempar ponsel miliknya keatas tempat tidur.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya kesal. Tubuhnya beranjak berdiri dan tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau! Percaya diri sekali kau? Memangnya aku peduli padamu hingga kau matikan ponselmu HOH? Kau bekerja ataupun tidak aku tidak peduli! KAU DENGAR?" makinya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan pintu yang terbanting keras.

"DASAR GILA!" teriaknya menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah besarnya.

****YunJae****

"Hachimmm"

"Anda tidak apa-apa sajangnim?"

"Ne! Setelah ini apa jadwalku?" tanya namja tampan bermata musang itu tanpa melihat kearah seketarisnya. Matanya sibuk membaca laporan keuangan yang diajukan seketarisnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Setelah ini anda akan ke bandara untuk menjemput langsung Mr. Bruce! Beliau berencana akan menanamkan sahamnya pada hotel kita! Beliau juga menginginkan anda untuk mengantarkannya keliling hotel! Jam 15.30 anda harus menghadiri meeting dengan para pemegang saham! Dan jam 20.00 makan malam bersama presedir!"

"Cari laporan pengeluaran satu tahun ini dan berikan padaku besok pagi!"

"Ye sajangnim!"

"Kau boleh keluar!"

Namja tampan itu melepas kaca matanya. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul yang padat.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk saat ia baru saja menyalakan ponselnya yang sempat mati karna meeting penting satu jam yang lalu.

Pesan itu berisi pemberitahuan dari pihat operator bahwa seseorang sedang mencoba menghubunginya saat ponselnya mati.

Ia tersenyum mendapati nomor ponsel seseorang yang sangat ia hafal milik siapa.

"Kau merindukanku Jonggie?"

****YunJae****

Ruangan mewah itu terasa sepi. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar. Dua orang namja tampan dengan usia yang terpaut jauh tengah menikmati santapan makan malam yang disediakan.

"Bagaimana hotel?" tanya Mr. Jung memecahkan keheningan yang melanda dirinya dan sang putra tunggal.

"Baik!"

"Apa Mr. Bruce berhasil kau yakinkan untuk menanamkan sahamnya pada hotel kita?"

"Ne!"

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya. Selalu seperti ini dan selalu terjebak pada situasi canggung seperti ini. Sejak Mrs. Jung meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya, pasangan ayah dan anak ini menjadi canggung. Mungkin karna jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Mr. Jung selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya dan anaknya Jung Yunho pergi ke New York untuk meneruskan study nya. Yunho baru kembali ke negeri gingseng ini setengah tahun yang lalu. Kurangnya komunikasi dan tatap muka itulah yang menjadikan keduanya menjadi canggung satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana dengan rapat saham tadi?" tanya Mr. Jung lagi. Masih berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan dirinya dan anak tunggalnya.

Yunho meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Menghela nafas panjang dan menatap wajah pria berumur setengah abad di depannya.

"Aboji! Aboji pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya dari seketarismu! Tidak bisakah Aboji berhenti membicarakan bisnis?" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal dengan situasi yang selalu terjadi antara dirinya dan sang ayah. Semuanya pasti akan berujung dengan urusan bisnis.

"Mianhae! Aboji hanya ingin memecahkan kecanggungan antara kita!"

"Tapi tidak dengan membicarakan bisnis! Aboji bisa bertanya hal selain itu!"

"Mianhae! Aku memang ayah yang tidak pantas untukmu!" ucap Mr. Jung menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku selesai!" ucap Yunho membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah mewah tempatnya dibesarkan dulu.

Selalu seperti ini dan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Semuanya berbeda. Tak seperti dulu lagi. Salahkah jika ia berharap ada perubahan yang terjadi walaupun hanya sedikit?

****YunJae****

Jaejoong menatap malas kudapan yang menjadi sarapannya. Mata doesnya melirik Mrs. Kim yang tengah menerima telfon dari seorang clientnya mungkin. Ya~ Mrs. Kim sudah kembali tadi malam dan itu artinya sudah satu minggu Yunho tidak bekerja menjadi bodyguardnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa kesepian atau rindu mungkin?

"Jonggie~ waeyo?" tanya Mrs. Kim heran menatap Jaejoong yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyantapnya.

"Jonggie!" panggil Mrs. Kim sekali lagi saat ia tak mendapat respon dari anak semata wayangnya.

"E-eoh! Ne! Waeyo eomma?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendapati sang ibu telah duduk di depannya.

"Kau melamun eoh?"

"A-ani!" ucap Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan menyelidik milik sang ibu.

"Ada apa? Katakan pada eomma!"

"Gwanchana!"

"Ya! Jonggie! Aku adalah ibu yang telah membesarkanmu selama 25 tahun ini! Aku tau kau luar dalam! Kau pik-"

"Ne! Ne! Eomma! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan! Palliwa!"

Jaejoong bimbang. Apa tak apa jika ia membicarakannya?

"Ya! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho?"

"M-Mwo?" Mata doesnya membelalak. Bagaimana ibunya tau?

"Gotcha! Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya sang ibu antusias.

"MWO?"

"Eum... jadi bukan! Lalu? Apa dia melamarmu?"

"MWO?"

"Bukan juga? Jadi apa?"

"EOMMA! Apa yang kau bicarakan hoh? Apa yang eomma maksud tentang menyatakan cinta? Dan-dan apa itu? Melamar?" ucap Jaejoong merasa shock dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi diajukan oleh sang ibu.

"Eomma hanya bertanya! Jadi hubungan kalian hanya sebatas majikan dan bodyguard?"

"Tentu saja! Memang apa yang eomma harapkan hoh?"

"Lamban sekali!" gumam Mrs. Kim hampir tak terdengar.

"MWO? Eomma! Sepertinya eomma makan sesuatu yang membuat kepala eomma menjadi tak beres seperti ini saat di Jepang!" ucap Jaejoong segera meninggalkan meja makan.

"Jonggie! Makan dulu!" ucap Mrs. Kim agak keras.

"AKU TIDAK LAPAR!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya.

Melihat kelakuan anaknya tersebut. Mrs. Kim terkekeh geli.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa rencanaku berhasil untuk membuatnya merindukan Yunho?"

****YunJae****

Jaejoong membanting pintu keras. Merasa kesal dengan ucapan sang ibu barusan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" ucapnya menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

Mood nya sedang buruk sejak mendapati hari ini pun Yunho tak masuk kerja, ditambah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang ibu yang membuat Moodnya benar-benar down.

Ia segera mencari ponselnya dan menghubungi Changmin. Mungkin Hang out dengan namja jangkung itu akan mengembalikan moodnya.

"Neo eoddiga?" ucap Jaejoong segera setelah lawan bicaranya menerima panggilannya.

"_Aku sedang dikantor! Waeyo?"_

"Neo Bapa?"

"_Ne! Seharian ini aku ada di Busan untuk mengurus cabang disini!"_

"Geure?"

"_Waeyo hyung?"_

"Aniya! Gwanchana!"

Pip sambungan telfon itu diputus sepihak oleh Jaejoong. Ugh! Hilanglah sudah pengembali moodnya!

Ia melemparkan ponselnya keatas tempat tidurnya. Menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kegiatan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini untuk mengembalikan moodnya.

Keningnya mengernyit saat pandangannya mendapati sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda tergeletak diatas meja nakasnya. Langkahnya menghampiri meja tersebut untuk mengambil amplop berukuran A4 itu.

Dibukanya amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa kertas dan foto. Diambilnya kertas pada bagian atas dan membaca isinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Dugaannya benar. Jung Yunho, seseorang yang bekerja sebagai bodyguardnya bukanlah orang biasa. Ia curiga saat sang ibu mempercayakan Yunho untuk menjadi bodyguardnya. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri hingga membuat sang ibu mempercayakan dirinya pada Yunho. Padahal biasanya wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap cantik itu akan memberi minimal 3 orang untuk Jaejoong. Untuk itu, Jaejoong memerintahkan seseorang untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya bodyguardnya itu.

"Anak tunggal dari pemilik Jung Corp?" baca Jaejoong pada salah satu kalimat yang tertera pada kertas ditangannya. Sebuah kertas yang berisi tentang semua informasi mengenai Jung Yunho.

"_Dia... manajer disebuah hotel!" _

"_oh ya? Hotel apa?" _

"_Dia... bekerja dihotel-"_

"_Jung Corp!"_

"_Dan jangan khawatir! Kau tidak sadar? Bahwa margaku adalah Jung? Berdo'a saja supaya manajer hotel Jung Corp memiliki nama yang sama denganku!" _

Sekilas kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia dan Yunho bertemu dengan pasangan Yoosu di cafe terlintas dibenaknya.

"Gotcha! Tak mungkin ia begitu saja mengucapkan Jung Corp tanpa alasan! Haha" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum puas.

Tapi satu hal yang sekarang menganjal dan menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya.

"Untuk apa eomma mempekerjakan Yunho yang jelas kaya raya sebagai bodyguardku? Dan kenapa Yunho menyetujuinya? Jelas bukan karna uang kan?"

Jaejoong menepis pertanyaan itu dari pikirannya. Diambilnya salah satu foto dari dalam amplop coklat ditangannya.

"Jung Yunho! Lihat seberapa lama kau bisa menyembunyikan identitasmu itu!"

**TBC**

HaYO! Hayo! Mainkan imajinasi kalian? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong?

Hehe

Huft! Sempet kaget waktu baca review! Kenapa hampir semua reader tau jalan ceritanya? #frustasi

Padahal saya hanya memberi satu clue! Yaitu kalo si yunho anak pemilik jung corp! tapi dari mana kalian tau kalo yunho tuch tunangan Jae?

#gak habis pikir

Mian kalo lama update! Soalnya bingung mau buat jalan ceritanya gimana lagi supaya gak mudah ketebak! Kekekeke...

Jadi sampe sini bisa anda tebak bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Hhiihihi...

Tak lupa saya ucapkan gamsahamnida buat para reader yang review! Gak nyangka bakal dapet segitu banyak review! #terharu


	3. Jaejoong Trap

Jaejoong tengah tersenyum sumringah. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, secerah matahari yang menampakkan diri dengan cahaya kuning kemerahannya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia telah bangun dan mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Diliriknya jam dinding berbentuk gajah yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi.

"Hem... terlalu pagi untuk datang kesana!" gumamnya sembari memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin sekali lagi.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya saat dirasa penampilannya benar-benar sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

'Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?' pikirnya.

Terlalu bersemangat untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa tadi malam hingga ia bangun terlalu pagi dan hasilnya sekarang ia bingung akan melakukan apa untuk menunggu jam di dindingnya akan menunjukkan pukul 10.00 sesuai dengan jadwal yang ia buat.

"Sebaiknya aku buat sarapan untuk eomma!" gumamnya sembari berjalan menghampiri dapur yang selama seminggu ini tak pernah ia sentuh.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Suara alarm menggema diseluruh penjuru ruang kerja tempat dimana seseorang tengah tertidur pulas pada kursi kerjanya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Sepertinya ia terusik oleh suara alarm yang belum juga berhenti.

Tangannya mengapai-gapai alarm tersebut dan menghentikan bunyi berisik itu, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia menguap lebar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya ia gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menimpanya, mungkin efek dari tidur dalam posisi duduk.

Mata musangnya melirik jam tangan keluaran branded terkenal yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi yang itu artinya ia hanya tidur kurang lebih 3 jam. Karna ia baru tertidur saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Tolong bawakan pakaian serta sarapan pagi ke ruanganku!" ucapnya via telpon kepada seketarisnya.

Mata itu kini melirik tumpukan dokumen pengeluaran dan pemasukkan hotel yang dikelolanya. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Masih ada beberapa dokumen yang belum ia periksa.

Tubuhnya bangkit berdiri, melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan begitu rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menderanya akan sedikit berkurang.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Pria bermata musang itu telah rapi dengan setelan jas yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya oleh sang seketaris. Kini ia tengah menikmati sarapan paginya. Sebuah sandwich tuna dan beberapa potong roti bakar ditemani dengan segelas susu segar. Matanya masih sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen yang belum ia periksa.

"Tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanyanya pada sang seketaris yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya. Ikut membantunya memeriksa dokumen di depannya.

"17 november sajangnim!"

'Ahhh~ berarti sudah satu minggu aku tidak menjadi bodyguard Jaejoong' pikir pria bernama lengkah Jung Yunho itu.

Hari ini harusnya ia sudah kembali menjadi bodyguard namja cantik berkulit putih itu. Tapi mengingat beberapa dokumen dan masalah yang terjadi selama ia meninggalkan hotelnya, terpaksa ia tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan 'sampingannya' itu untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

'Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?' pikirnya lagi. Perasaan khawatir mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng. Teringat akan laporan orang suruhannya tentang keadaan Jaejoong pagi ini.

"Jam berapa meeting akan dimulai?"

"Jam 10.00 sajangnim"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"Jonggie?" Mrs. Kim mengernyitkan keningnya. Mata besar persis seperti milik anaknya, menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menata meja makan.

"Eomma duduklah! Kita sarapan bersama ne?" Mrs. Kim semakin memperdalam kerutan didahinya melihat anak semata wayangnya tersenyum lebar.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung melihat sang ibu yang mematung ditempat.

"Ani! Apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini dan membuat sarapan?"

"Pagi? Eomma! Ini sudah jam 10! Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Ani! Hanya merasa tak seperti biasa! Apa yang terjadi? Kau punya rencana?"

"Rencana?" ulang Jaejoong sembari meminum susunya.

"Yeah~ aku punya rencana!" jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa itu? Kau ingin ke suatu tempat? Eoddi?"

"Eum... kau ingin tau?" tanya Jaejoong membuat mimik misterius.

Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sang ibu kala mendapati Mrs. Kim mengangguk dan menunjukkan wajah penasarannya.

"Rahasia!" bisiknya membuat Mrs. Kim memekik kesal.

"Aish! Kau harus membawa bodyguardmu!" ucap Mrs. Kim kesal.

"Eottokhae? Yunho tidak masuk kerja selama seminggu ini! Bagaimana kalau kita pecat saja dia?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Kim tersedak susu yang baru saja diteguknya.

"MWO? A-ani! Yang berhak memecatnya adalah eomma!"

"Wae? Bukankah dia bodyguardku? Dia tidak bekerja selama seminggu tanpa kabar! Bukankah sudah sewajarnya jika ia dipecat!"

"Ya! Dia tidak bekerja bukan tanpa alasan!"

"Memang apa alasannya?"

"Di-dia! Aish! Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Bukankah bagus jika ia tak mengawalmu hoh?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Niatnya ingin membuat sang ibu tersudut tapi kenapa keadaan berbalik seperti ini.

"I-itu-"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"MWO? Ma-mana mungkin!"

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup? OMO! Mungkinkah kau memang menyukainya?"

"MWOYA~ A-aku tidak mungkin menyukai seorang bodyguard! Apa kata dunia! Aish!"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata ia kaya eoh?" tanya sang ibu membuat smirk tersamar muncul dari bibir sang anak.

"Eum.. Mungkin! Apalagi jika dia adalah seorang pemilik Jung corp! Bukankah itu bagus!"

"M-MWO?" Mrs. Kim kembali tersedak. Kali ini bukan susu, melainkan nasi goreng yang baru ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wae? Apa dia benar-benar pemilik Jung corp yang menyamar menjadi bodyguardku?" tanya Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah polos palsunya.

"Molla!" ucap sang Ibu lirih. Menghindari tatapan sang anak.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu nampak keluar dari ruangan tempat berlangsungnya meeting beberapa menit yang lalu. Disampingnya, sang seketaris dan beberapa staff tampak mengikutinya.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?" tanyanya sembari mengangguk membalas sapa'an hormat para pegawai yang dilaluinya.

"Setelah ini sampai jam 16.00 nanti anda tak ada jadwal apapun!" ucap sang seketaris yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon.

"Oh ya! Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda!"

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho acuh. Ia masih sibuk dengan tabletnya. Melihat harga saham yang ditanamnya.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong! Ia ingin menyewa ballroom hotel kita untuk acara resepsi pertunangan temannya! Dan beliau menunggu di ruangan anda!"

"MWO?" teriak Yunho kaget, ia lantas menghentikan tangannya yang akan membuka knop pintu ruangannya.

"Wa-waegeureyo sajangnim?" tanya Siwon takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah panik Yunho.

"Di-dia ada di dalam? Sekarang?"

"Y-ye? Apakah ada yang salah sajangnim?" tanya Siwon bingung.

Kerutan di kening sang seketaris bertambah dalam saat melihat sang pimpinan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas jika namja tampan itu sedang berpikir keras akan suatu hal.

"Sajangnim!" panggil Siwon. Berniat menanyakan apa yang membuat sang pimpinan gelisah. Mungkin ia bisa membantu jika pria bermarga Jung itu menceritakannya.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu namun sosok sang general manager tak terlihat membuka pintu ruangan. Ia menatap ponselnya. Tadi saat ia akan berangkat ke hotel ini untuk menjalankan rencananya. Junsu menelponnya, memintanya untuk membujuk Yunho agar ia dapat melaksanakan pesta pertunangannya di hotel milik Yunho. Tentu Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, jadi ia punya alasan untuk datang ke hotel ini.

Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Mata doe itu sedikit melebar saat mendapati sebuah tag name yang terdapat diatas sebuah meja yang diyakininya sebagai meja sang general manager.

Bibir penuh itu tersungging manis. Kaki rampingnya berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Jung Yunho... General Manager! Tch."ejanya pada tag name yang kini berada ditangannya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum ah~ bukan. Bukan senyum, tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ia segera merogoh sakunya. Mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Yunho.

**From : Yunnie Bear**

**Temui aku di cafe Mirotic! Sekarang!**

Jaejoong terkekeh sebentar. "Takut ketahuan? Kau menggunakan identitas keduamu hem? Baiklah! aku ikuti permainanmu tuan Jung!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari kejauhan. Namja tampan yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan pakaian casual yang tengah ia kenakan, sedang duduk membelakanginya di sudut cafe.

"Yunho ~ah! Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" gumam Jaejoong.

Ia menghilangkan seringaiannya dan menggantinya dengan wajah datar tanpa senyuman.

"Jae! Neo wasseo!* " sambut Yunho dengan senyum khasnya. *kau sudah datang

Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho dan mengambil buku menu yang disodorkan sang pelayan. Memesan sebuah ice cream strawberry yang akan menyegarkan tenggorokannya, mengingat cuaca saat ini cukup panas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya keluar cafe. Lebih memilih menatap mobil yang berlalu lalang dari pada wajah tampan sang bodyguard.

"Kau marah?"

"Tch. Untuk apa aku marah? Lucu sekali!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh.

"Mianhae... selama seminggu ini aku tak bisa menjagamu!" sesal Yunho. Jaejoong melirik sekilas namja dihadapannya.

"Lalu... apa alasanmu?" ucapnya sebelum menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba mendengarkan alasan Yunho yang pasti adalah sebuah kebohongan.

'Aku tau betul apa yang sedang kau lakukan Jung!' batin Jaejoong.

"Aku... Ano... Ayahku sakit! Jadi aku harus menjaganya!"

'Tch. sakit ? Kubaca dari koran tadi pagi! Ayahmu itu sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang!'

"Dimana ibumu?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal!" ucap Yunho tenang. Tapi Jaejoong dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan dalam mata musang itu kala mengucapkan kata 'Ibu'.

"Eum... Mian! Jadi ayahmu sakit apa?" tanya Jaejoong berpura-pura penasaran.

"Jantung!" ucap Yunho spontan dan pada kenyataannya ayahnya memang memiliki penyakit itu.

"Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

"M-Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?"

"A-ani! Hanya tidak menyangka saja!"

"Wae? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"

Yunho terdiam. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya jika ia tengah berpikir keras. Memikirkan sebuah cara agar Jaejoong tak menjenguk ayahnya yang notabene sedang berada di Jepang bukan rumah sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau... keberatan aku menjenguknya?" tanya Jaejoong, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Jika Jaejoong sudah menatapnya seperti ini, maka ia takkan bisa menolak kemauan namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah!" ucap Yunho sembari menghela nafasnya. Satu hal yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar ayahnya kembali ke Korea dan berpura-pura sakit. Sungguh hal yang tidak masuk akal jika ia meminta ayahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Lain halnya jika yang melakukannya bukan ayahnya.

Jika ini adalah sebuah kartun animasi, mungkin sekarang dikepala Yunho telah muncul sebuah lampu besar yang menyala terang.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong merasa aneh, mendapati Yunho yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Eum... Aku akan ke toilet sebentar!"

"Sepertinya ia menemukan sebuah cara!" gumam Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan kearah toilet.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil keluaran brand terkenal dari Italia itu tengah melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Ikut memadatkan jalan besar yang menjadi rute utama negeri gingseng itu ke segala tempat. Sang pengemudi, Jung Yunho melajukan mobil yang menjadi milik namja cantik di sampingnya, hanya memacunya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Bahkan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Sepertinya namja bermata musang itu mencoba untuk mengulur waktu, memberikan kesempatan untuk orang suruhannya agar dapat menjalankan rencananya dengan baik.

'Semoga ia melakukannya dengan baik!' batinnya.

Ia percaya pada sang seketaris yang terkenal sangat tanggap dalam memenuhi perintahnya. Berhasil atau tidak rencananya ini tergantung pada Siwon yang sedang mempersiapkan seseorang untuk menggantikan ayahnya. Lebih tepatnya berpura-pura menjadi ayahnya. Dan mendapatkan rumah sakit segera sebagai pelengkap dari rencananya.

'Kenapa belum ada berita sama sekali!' pikirnya mulai cemas. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya. Berharap alat telekomunikasi itu bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk yang memberitahukan dimana lokasi rumah sakitnya.

"Yunho! Lampu merah!" pekik Jaejoong sembari mencengkram lengan atas Yunho. Membuat Yunho dengan cepat menginjak rem mendadak.

"YA! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HUH?" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Mereka hampir saja menabrak seorang nenek yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

Yunho masih mengatur nafasnya. Masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri sang nenek yang nampaknya masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Getaran ditangannya membuat Yunho tersadar. Ia segera membuka pesan masuk yang memberitahukan dimana lokasi rumah sakit tempat Siwon dan juga orang yang akan menjadi ayahnya berada.

Disandarkannya kepalanya sembari mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya menatap gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang tengah membantu sang nenek menyebrang kemudian terlihat membungkuk berkali-kali, sepertinya meminta maaf atas kejadian barusan.

Yunho tersenyum. Merasa kagum pada Jaejoong.

"Benar-benar cantik!"

"Dan Baik!"

Tepat saat ucapannya yang terakhir, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HUH? KAU HAMPIR MENYELAKAI SESEORANG DAN KAU TIDAK KELUAR UNTUK MINTA MAAF! KAU INGIN KITA DI TUNTUT DAN MASUK KE DALAM PENJARA? MAKANAN DISANA SANGAT TIDAK ENAK! DISANA JUGA TIDAK ADA KASUR! KAU PIKIR AKU BISA TIDUR DAN MANDI DENGAN BAIK!"

'Kalau begini! Ia tampak menakutkan!' batin Yunho.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?" teriak Jaejoong bertambah kesal karna tak mendapat respon apapun dari Yunho.

"Mianhae!" ucap Yunho menunduk.

"Harusnya kau ucapkan itu pada halmoni tadi!"

"Mianhae!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho. Ia sibuk memasang safebelt-nya.

"Ak-aku... memikirkan ayahku!" ucap Yunho spontan. Kemudian mulai memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. Pasti Jaejoong akan bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Memang ayahmu kenapa?"

"Beliau akan segera dioperasi! Tapi... aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar biaya operasinya!"

'Great! Kau memang jenius Jung Yunho!' pujinya dalam hati.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho yang menunduk. Sedikit curiga dengan perkataannya barusan. Hampir saja ia percaya jika ia tidak segera mengingat kalau Mr. Jung sedang berada di Jepang.

'Tch. Actingmu benar-benar bagus! Harusnya kau bermain disebuah film!' batin Jaejoong. Menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan tanpa Yunho sadari.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong. Nada bicaranya ia buat sekhawatir mungkin.

Yunho mengangguk lemas.

Jaejoong menyentuh dagu Yunho dan mengangkatnya untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat mata musang itu terkejut tapi tak lama kemudian berganti dengan tatapan sendu.

'Benar-benar pintar dalam mengendalikan ekspresi! Baik! Kita lihat acting siapa yang lebih bagus!'

Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah kecil Yunho.

"Tenang saja! Masalah biaya operasi biar aku yang akan mengurusnya! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menemani dan memberi ayahmu dukungan untuk melawan penyakitnya ne?" ucap Jaejoong lembut, diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Deg!

Untuk beberapa detik Yunho tidak ingat bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan sosok di depannya. Wajah cantiknya nampak jelas karna jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Ditambah senyum manisnya yang menambah kesan indah pada diri Jaejoong.

'Aniya~ dia tidak mungkin seorang manusia! Dia pasti seorang malaikat yang tersesat di bumi'

Kening Jaejoong berkerut. Merasa aneh dengan Yunho yang diam mematung. Bahkan namja tampan didepannya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Yun! Gwanchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

Tak ada respon apapun membuatnya panik. Ia segera menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho.

"Yun! Yun! Kau kenapa?"

"E-eoh?" Yunho tersadar.

"Gwanchana?"

"E'um!" Yunho mengangguk. Merasa heran kenapa Jaejoong terlihat sangat khawatir.

Mendengar jawaban Yunho membuatnya segera bernafas lega.

"Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat tidak memiliki roh tadi! Tubuhmu beku!"

"Eoh?"

"Sudahlah! Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Kau tidak dengar? Sejak tadi mobil dibelakang membunyikan klaksonnya!"

"E-oh! Ne!" Yunho segera menjalankan mobil sport merah itu. Ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi mereka masih berada di lampu merah.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"Dimana ruangannya?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia dan juga sang bodyguard berada di lift sebuah rumah sakit.

"Di kelas 3 – A! Penyakit dalam!"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi dentingan lift yang menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang berjalan disampingnya. Terlihat sekali raut khawatir dari wajah tampan dan kecil itu. Membuat Jaejoong penasaran akan rencana apa yang dibuat Yunho. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya yakin. Bahwa orang yang akan mereka jenguk nanti bukanlah Mr. Jung yang asli. Jelas saja. Mana mungkin Mr. Jung rela meninggalkan pertemuan bisnisnya di Jepang hanya untuk berpura-pura sakit?

Tok. Tok.

Yunho mengetuk pintu sebelum menggeser pintu ruangan dimana ayah 'palsu'nya berada.

"Eoh! Sepertinya ia tertidur!" ucap Yunho saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya terbaring dengan mata tertutup diatas satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu.

Yunho meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibeli Jaejoong tadi. Kemudian mulai mengamati wajah pria yang berpura-pura berperan sebagai ayahnya itu.

'Lumayan!' batin Yunho.

Kagum pada Siwon yang dapat mencari orang dengan waktu kurang dari 1 jam. Tentu saja bukan sembarang orang yang harus ia cari. Karna wajahnya haruslah tampan. Apa kata Jaejoong jika mendapati ayahnya jelek sedangkan dirinya memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan! Ugh! Narsisnya kumat!

Jaejoong menatap intens pria yang ia yakini bukanlah Mr. Jung yang asli. Pandangannya turun ke arah selang infus yang melekat pada tangan kiri Mr. Jung gadungan itu. Ia jadi berpikir. Apa orang itu benar-benar memakai infus?

'Pintar sekali! Menyuruhnya untuk tidur agar tidak kutanyai macam-macam!' batin Jaejoong.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Yunho yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan ayah 'palsu'nya sedikit tersentak.

"E-oh! Sejak aku tidak masuk kerja!"

"Ia terlihat baik! Seperti baru saja terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Apa ia baru saja mendapatkan uang yang banyak?"

"E-oh?" Yunho tersentak dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan.

'Apa Jaejoong curiga?'

"Lotre! Lihat wajahnya! Sangat tentram saat tertidur!"

Yunho gelagapan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan. 'Apa yang harus ia katakan?'

"Seperti bukan orang sakit pada umumnya yang berwajah pucat dan muram!" ucap Jaejoong lagi membuat Yunho harus berpikir keras untuk merespon ucapan namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong hampir saja meledakkan tawanya jika dia tidak ingat saat ini ia sedang beracting. Jelas saja! Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa jika melihat ekspresi Mr. Jung gadungan itu yang langsung berubah suram dan menyedihkan setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Terlihat sekali jika ia tidak tidur.

Tapi Jaejoong mengerti. Orang itu pasti sedang berusaha untuk beracting dengan baik walau gagal. Mungkin ia memang sangat membutuhkan uang hingga mau berpura-pura menjadi ayah Yunho.

"Yun! Ayo pulang! Aku tidak ingin tidur ayahmu terusik!" ucap Jaejoong sekaligus menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan panjangnya. Yah~ ia terlalu berpikir keras tadi hingga tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi ayah 'palsu'nya dan wajah menahan tawa Jaejoong.

"E-eoh ne!" ucapnya mengangguk sembari mengekor pada tuannya keluar ruangan.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Rumah sakit ini cukup besar! Bagaimana ia bisa memasukkan orang yang tidak sakit sama sekali dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam?' pikirnya menerka-nerka cara apa yang Yunho pakai untuk membuat pria tadi bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit ini sebagai pasien.

Sedangkan sang pemilik rencana juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Bagaimana Siwon bisa memasukkan orang itu ke dalam rumah sakit ini?'

Melihat beberapa suster dan dokter yang berlalu-lalang memeriksa pasien. Terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Jaejoong. Ia menyeringai lebar tanpa diketahui sang bodyguard yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Yun!"

"Ehm?" Yunho menoleh pada sang tuan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan dokternya!"

"Eoh?" mata sipit itu membulat. Terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

'Mati kau Jung Yunho! Bagaimana ini?'

"Dokter yang menangani ayahmu!"

"Me-memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku ingin membayar biaya operasi ayahmu!"

"Ka-kau kan bisa langsung membayarnya di bagian administrasi! Untuk apa menemui dokternya?" sahut Yunho gugup.

'Shit! Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Tapi aku ingin tau kondisi ayahmu!"

Yunho memutar otak. Mencari jawaban apa yang paling tepat untuk menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"A-ah~ beliau sedang ke Jepang! Jadi kau tidak bisa menemuinya! Iya! Dia sedang ke Jepang"

"Jepang? Untuk apa dia kesana?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha menyudutkan Yunho. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah Yunho yang memucat bahkan ia bisa melihat namja tampan itu berkeringat dingin.

"Beliau mencari donor jantung untuk ayah!" ucapnya spontan. Dan _great _ membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik.

'Pintar sekali mencari alasan!' pikir Jaejoong sebal.

Melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang sepertinya takkan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Yunho bernafas lega.

'Fiuhh~ beruntung! Aku mempunyai otak cerdas' pujinya dalam hati.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tubuh rampingnya menggeliat sembari mulut kecilnya menguap lebar. Ia bangun dari tidurnya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap dengan begitu rasa kantuknya akan hilang.

"Ughhh~ haus!" gumamnya dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke dapur yang berada di lantai dasar. Dituruninya tangga dengan malas sembari menguap beberapa kali.

Saat kakinya sampai ke pintu dapur. Pandangannya yang sedikit memburam –efek dari bangun tidur- mendapati dua orang manusia yang dikenalnya tengah menyantap sarapan diatas meja.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding dapurnya. Jam 08.00.

'Terlalu pagi' pikirnya.

Kakinya kembali ia langkahkan menuju lemari pendingin. Diambilnya botol mineral dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Pagi Jae!"

"Emmm... Pagi!" sahut Jaejoong sembari meletakkan kembali botol mineral di tangannya.

Ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menganjal dipikirannya.

'Wait! Dua orang? Pagi?'

Matanya segera melebar dan memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat.

"Yunho!" pekiknya saat menyadari ada orang lain di meja makan dan siapa pemilik suara yang menyapanya tadi.

"Kau baru bangun Jae?" tanya Yunho sembari melemparkan senyum maut andalannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong membuat kening Yunho berkerut.

"Dia kan bodyguardmu! Wajar jika dia ada disini!" ucap Mrs. Kim tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong. Pandangannya fokus pada tab yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah! Benar juga!" gumam Jaejoong sembari memukul kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sangat lucu. Lihat saja penampilannya. Rambut yang berantakan karna bangun tidur. Piyama dengan motif gajah berwarna baby blue dan sepatu yang juga berbentuk gajah yang melekat di kakinya. Ia jadi sangsi kalau Jaejoong itu seorang namja.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaejoong saat mendapati Yunho yang menatapnya lekat.

Kemudian mata doe itu ikut menelusuri tubuhnya. Baru menyadari jika ia masih memakai piyama dan sepatu gajah kesayangannya.

"HUAAAAAA~ JANGAN LIHAT!" teriaknya dan dengan kecepatan kilat berlari menuju kamarnya. Mengundang tawa dari Yunho dan juga Mrs. Kim.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi bukan aku yang sebenarnya!" ucap Jaejoong. Ia tak berani menatap Yunho karna terlalu malu. Jelas saja. Pasti Yunho berpikir dia itu bukan namja yang normal dengan dandanan seperti itu.

'Arrrggg! Mati saja kau Kim Jaejoong! Benar-benar memalukan!'

"Benarkah? Ummm... sayang sekali! Padahal kau terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan!" sahut Yunho. Matanya sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil. Yup sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju daerah Busan.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Lucu apanya? Itu memalukan!" ucapnya ketus. Hanya untuk menutupi hatinya yang berbunga karna Yunho memujinya.

"Tidak! Kau benar-benar mengemaskan! Sampai-sampai aku berniat untuk memakanmu!" ucap Yunho spontan. Tak memikirkan akibat dari ucapannya barusan.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersentak begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Mereka sama-sama memikirkan arti 'makan' apa yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Ehem! Maksudku! Bukan... Itu..." Yunho gugup seketika. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh mengatakan hal tadi?

"Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Jaejoong membuat keduanya bernafas lega.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"Changmin~aaaaaa!" Jaejoong langsung menghambur peluk pada namja jangkung sang pemilik ruangan saat namja cantik itu baru saja membuka pintu.

"Ehhh? Jae hyung? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Changmin bingung. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih saja memeluk tubuh jangkungnya. Membuat sepasang mata musang di belakang mereka menatap tajam tanpa mereka sadari.

"Bogoshipo!" ucap Jaejoong segera melepas pelukannya.

"Nado!" sahut Changmin baru menyadari sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu Jaejoong. Ia menarik kembali tubuh ramping Jaejoong untuk memeluknya.

"Jadi... apa kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Changmin. Entah kenapa sedari tadi ia merinding. Seperti ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai aksi peluk-memeluknya dengan Changmin.

"U'uhm! Sesuai keinginanmu!" ucap Changmin segera mengambil sebuah berkas dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa berwarna vanilla di ruangan tersebut. Dan mulai membuka berkas yang diterimanya.

"Duduklah Yunho-ssi! Kau mau minum apa?"

"Eoh! Ne! Terserah kau saja! Asal tidak terlalu manis dan kalau bisa jangan kopi!" ucap Yunho membuat Changmin mendesah kesal.

'Kalau begitu seharusnya kau hilangkan kata terserah' batinnya.

"Aku mau jus strawberry!" ucap Jaejoong tepat saat Changmin akan memutar knop pintu.

"Owh~ baiklah! Aku akan lama! Karna ini sudah jam makanku!" ucapnya dan BLAM! Sosoknya menghilang begitu saja.

Yunho mengernyit bingung. Ini baru jam 10 belum saatnya jam makan siang, tidak tepat juga jika disebut sarapan.

Sepeninggal Changmin, tak terjadi pembicaraan apapun dari Yunho dan juga Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi canggung seperti ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong, sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan dokumen yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Changmin-ssi?" tanya Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil!"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut membuat Yunho semakin bosan. Jaejoong yang biasanya cerewet jadi pendiam dan hanya fokus pada dokumen yang ia baca. Membuat Yunho penasaran apa isi dokumen itu.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Membuat Yunho semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong untuk melihat apa yang Jaejoong baca.

"Kau akan membuka usaha?" tanyanya saat melihat dokumen yang Jaejoong baca adalah surat izin membuka usaha.

"U'um! Mencoba bisnis kecil-kecilan!" Jaejoong membuka lembar berikutnya. Kali ini surat sebuah tanah atas nama Kim Jaejoong.

"Bisnis apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Bisnis apa yang akan dibuka namja cantik dengan sikap manja itu. Dia memperkirakan paling tidak sebuah butik, cafe, toko accesoris, salon, atau restoran yang akan dibukanya. Tapi melihat lokasi tanah yang dibelinya, rasanya tidak mungkin karna lokasinya berada di daerah terpencil.

"Distributor hasil bumi! Seperti sayuran, buah dan juga ikan!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho terkejut. Dugaannya melenceng jauh.

"U'um! Aku akan membangun sebuah pabrik tempat pengemasan sayuran, buah-buahan maupun ikan!"

"Dari mana kau akan mendapatkan hasil buminya?" tanya Yunho yang mulai tertarik dengan bisnis yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan bekerja sama dengan beberapa petani maupun nelayan!"

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kau memiliki kebun sendiri?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku membuka bisnis ini bukan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan! Tapi untuk membantu para petani maupun nelayan disana untuk menjual hasil panen mereka! Sebenarnya hasil panen mereka kualitasnya sama dengan yang dihasilkan perkebunan besar! Tapi mereka jual murah karna tak ada sarana yang mendukungnya! Jadi mereka hanya menjualnya dalam lingkungan Busan saja! Padahal jika sudah memasuki pasar Ekspor! Harganya akan berkali-kali lipat!"

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap kagum pada Jaejoong yang ternyata punya pemikiran matang seperti itu. Tidak menyangka dibalik sifat manjanya ternyata ia mempunyai sikap dewasa dan pintar berbisnis juga.

"Jadi hasil panen yang dikumpulkan akan kau pilih dan kemas agar bisa kau jual di luar Busan atau Korea?"

"Ne! Dan aku juga akan menerapkan sistem bagi hasil untuk pembayaran gaji karyawan!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Hey... Bisnis seperti ini banyak rintangannya! Kita harus menjaga kualitas produk yang akan dijual! Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan manupilasi! Menyelipkan produk dibawah standar ke dalam produk yang akan di ekspor? Bisa-bisa konsumen akan jera untuk membeli produkku lagi!"

"Berarti harus ada pengawasan yang ketat!"

"Bagaimana jika pengawas juga bekerja sama? Sistem bagi hasillah yang paling baik! Jika produk yang terjual banyak maka mereka juga mendapatkan bayaran yang banyak! Begitu juga sebaliknya! Jadi jika mereka ingin mendapatkan bayaran yang banyak mereka juga harus berusaha membuat produk tetap diatas standar yang sudah ditetapkan!"

Yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa bisnis ini akan berhasil?"

"Seperti katamu! Jika kau tetap menjaga standar produkmu bisa dipastikan bisnismu akan sukses!"

"Hehe... Aku jenius bukan?"

"U'um! Aku terkejut kau ternyata punya sisi yang bagus juga selain sifat manja dan cengengmu itu!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau sebut manja dan cengeng huh?" ucap Jaejoong kesal, ia segera menoleh kearah Yunho.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Baru menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi mereka. Mata does Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali. Terjerat pada tatapan musang milik Yunho yang menatapnya intens. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho menerpa wajahnya. Ditambah gerakan lambat yang Yunho lakukan membuat jarak wajah mereka semakin menyempit.

Sedikit lagi bibir semerah cherry dan bibir berbentuk hati itu akan bersentuhan. Suara seseorang diiringi dengan pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

"Ini pesanan kalian!" ucap Changmin bak seorang waiters sembari membawa nampan berisi pesanan Jaejoong dan Yunho serta dua kantong plastik besar yang mengait pada jari-jarinya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya menangkap aura canggung dari makhluk di depannya. Ia meletakkan nampan beserta plastik tempat kekasihnya –makanan- dikurung keatas meja.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Changmin lagi karna tak mendapat respon dari keduanya.

"A-aku! Permisi ke toilet!" ucap Yunho dan tanpa menunggu respon Changmin, ia segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"Aish! Hampir saja!" umpat Jaejoong menghela nafas lega.

Changmin yang mendengarnya jadi penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. "Wae? Apa kalian baru saja berciuman?" tanyanya polos. Ia pernah melihat situasi seperti ini di sebuah drama.

Byurrrrr~

Jus yang baru saja menyentuh tenggorokan Jaejoong kembali ia keluarkan. Dan na'asnya jas Changmin lah yang jadi sasarannya.

"Aish! Hyung! Kau jorok!" pekik Changmin segera mengambil tissu dan membersihkan jasnya.

"Mian! Mian!" ucap Jaejoong segera membantu Changmin membersihkan jasnya dari semburan jus miliknya.

"Oh ya hyung... Bukankah hari ini..." Changmin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih sibuk membersikan jas Changmin.

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini ada sebuah acara?"

Jaejoong mendongak. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Berusaha mengingat acara apa yang dimaksud Changmin.

"Acara apa? Kupikir hari ini aku tak ada acara apapun makanya aku menemuimu!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Atau berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat! Memang acara itu penting?"

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat Shim Changmin!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Jeongmal?"

"Berhenti membuatku kesal! Memang acara apa hoh?"

"I-itu!"

"Ah! Apa kau berulang tahun hari ini?"

"Aniyaaaa~"

"Apa aku yang berulang tahun?"

"Ani!"

"Lalu?"

"Itu! Masa kau tidak ingat!"

"Apa sich? Ya! Shim Changmin! Jangan bertele-tele! Cepat katakan!"

"AcarapertunanganJunsudanYooc hun!" ucap Changmin cepat tanpa jeda. Ia bersiap menerima reaksi Jaejoong.

"Eoh! Acaranya diundur!" ucap Jaejoong santai. Membuat Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada apa dengan hyungnya itu? Apa Jaejoong sudah melupakan Yoochun? Kenapa reaksinya biasa saja? Dan kenapa dia tau kalau acaranya diundur?

"Ubah ekspresi bodohmu itu!" ucap Jaejoong menatap jijik Changmin. Ia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula dan mulai membaca dokumen ditangannya lagi.

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Junsu sendiri yang mengatakannya! Katanya gedung yang mereka sewa atapnya rusak karna diterpa badai beberapa hari yang lalu! Jadi ia memintaku untuk melakukan reservasi di Hotel Jung Corp!"

"WHAT? DUCK BUTT ITU MEMINTAMU UNTUK RESERVASI?" tanya Changmin dengan suara 5 oktafnya. Membuat telinga Jaejoong mendenging seketika.

"Pelankan suaramu! Aku bisa terkena tuli dadakan karnanya!" celetuk Jaejoong sembari mengusap telinganya.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Changmin mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau... tidak sedang sakit kan hyung?"

"Memang kenapa? Dia malah membantuku!"

"Dia itu tidak berperasaan! Bagaimana bisa memintamu melakukannya padahal ia tau pasti bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yoochun! Geunde... dia membantumu? Maksudnya?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. Melupakan ucapan awal Changmin. "Kau ingin tau sebuah rahasia?"

"Eoh? Rahasia?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian memerintahkan Changmin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk spaggeti yang ada di depannya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya. Yunho yang melihatnya jadi penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan tuannya itu. Padahal tadi ia begitu semangat untuk mengajaknya makan malam di restoran yang khusus menyediakan masakan Italia ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho semakin penasaran.

"Ini sebuah pemborosan jika kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu!"

"Aku bingung!"

"Tentang?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memelas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yunnieee~" ucapnya merengek. Membuat Yunho kelabakan karnanya. Pasalnya pose Jaejoong benar-benar sangat CUTE.

"W-wae?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Junsu memintaku untuk melakukan reservasi di Hotel Jung Corp! Aku sudah mencobanya dan ternyata tidak bisa karna ballroom mereka sudah di booking! Apa kata mereka kalau aku tidak mendapatkannya~"

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia kira ada masalah apa? Tenyata cuma masalah reservasi di hotelnya?

"Akan ku urus! Aku mempunyai beberapa kenalan di hotel itu!"

"JINJA?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar seperti menemukan secercah cahaya dikegelapan lorong.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Jadi berhenti mengaduk-aduk makananmu dan mulai memakannya!" ucap Yunho yang langsung dituruti oleh Jaejoong.

Dalam hati Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Rencananya berjalan lancar.

'Yunnie... Lihat apa yang akan menunggumu besok!'

"Kau juga harus makan yang banyak! Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan!" ucap Jaejoong sembari memesan beberapa makanan lagi.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

**TBC...**

HAYOO... HAYOO... APAKAH YANG AKAN DIRENCANAKAN JAEJOONG?

MIANHAE KARNA UPDATENYA LAMA #banget

KARNA SEMPET HILANG MOOD NYA UNTUK NERUSIN NIH FF! ABIES KAYAKNYA ALURNYA PASARAN BANGET! UGH! PADAHAL GARIS BESAR CERITANYA UDAH ADA DAN TINGGAL DIKETIK AJA SECARA DETAIL... TAPI ENTAH KENAPA JADI MALES... HEHE... WB MENYERANG...

TAPI KARNA SAYA JUGA SEORANG READER! JADI SAYA BISA MENGERTI BAGAIMANA PERASAAN KALIAN YANG MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FF INI! HEHE...

TENANG FF INI GAK BANYAK KOK CHAP NYA! PALINGAN CUMA 5 CHAP! HEHE...

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW DARI CHAP AWAL MPE SEKARANG!

SO... MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Uncovered secrets

Yunho membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Mempersilakan namja cantik itu untuk masuk kedalamnya. Tapi sang objek malah berdiam diri dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Jae!" panggil Yunho. Tapi yang dipanggil tak merespon, membuatnya penasaran akan apa yang dilihat Jaejoong hingga tak mendengar panggilannya.

Sebuah halte bus. Keningnya tentu saja berkerut. Memang apa yang membuat halte bus itu menarik? Hingga ia menatapnya begitu lama?

"Jae!" kali ini Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Menyadarkan tuannya itu dari lamunannya.

"E-eoh!" Jaejoong tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kajja! Ini sudah malam! Ibumu pasti khawatir!"

"Yun!"

"Hemm?"

"Aku mau naik bus!"

Yunho yang akan membuka kembali pintu mobil segera memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin naik bus!" ulang Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah malam Jae! Mana ada bus yang beroperasi jam segini! Kita pulang saja ne?" bujuk Yunho. Ia merasa bingung dengan permintaan mendadak Jaejoong. Kenapa ia ingin naik bus jika ia bisa duduk nyaman didalam Lamborghini miliknya?

"Ayolah~ Hanbonman! Aku dari dulu ingin sekali naik bus!" rengek Jaejoong. Ia bahkan menari-narik lengan Yunho agar namja bermata musang itu menuruti keinginannya. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup jika harus ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Aniya~ ini sudah malam! Bagaimana kalau besok saja ne?" bujuk Yunho. Tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ani! Aku maunya sekarang! Sekarang Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong sambil terus menarik-narik lengan Yunho.

"Jae! Ini sudah ma-"

"YA SUDAH KALAU TIDAK MAU! KAU PULANG SAJA SENDIRI! AKU INGIN NAIK BUS!" teriaknya dan dengan cepat berlari menyebrang jalan. Membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya. Beruntung jalanan saat itu sepi jika tidak. Bisa dipastikan besok ia akan dibantai Mrs. Kim.

"JAE!" teriaknya pada Jaejoong yang telah duduk tenang dikursi yang disediakan halte bus didepannya.

"Aish! Dasar keras kepala!" gumam Yunho. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang terdaftar dikontak miliknya.

"Yeobaseyo! Mianhae Lee ajusshi menganggumu malam-malam begini! Bisa kau kirim orang untuk mengambil mobil Jaejoong? Nanti akan kukirim alamatnya! Ne!"

Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya. Setelah mengirim alamat pada seseorang bermarga Lee yang baru saja ditelponnya.

Walaupun saat ini musim panas tapi tetap saja udara dimalam hari sangat dingin. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong yang tengah mengusap-ngusap lengan atasnya. Berusaha membuat tubuh yang terbalut kulit seputih susu itu menghangat. Jelas saja, Jaejoong hanya menggunakan T-shirt V-neck yang cukup tipis. Bagaimana ia tidak kedinginan?

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Dasar keras kepala!" gumam Yunho kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan mengambil mantel Jaejoong dari sana.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Yoochun melangkah cepat menaiki tangga apartemen tempat tinggal kekasihnya. Nafasnya memburu. Ia ingin secepat mungkin menemui Junsu hingga tak sabar menunggu lift yang entah kenapa hari ini begitu penuh.

Mengatur nafasnya saat dirinya sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Junsu. Tangannya dengan cepat menekan tombol untuk memasukkan password yang diminta. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia segera melesat masuk mencari sosok sang kekasih. Tak menghiraukan sepatunya yang terlempar begitu saja di pintu masuk.

"Su~i! Su~i!" panggilnya dengan suara keras agar sang kekasih dapat muncul dengan segera tanpa harus ia cari keseluruh ruangan apartemen.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memanggilku sekeras itu? Aku tidak tuli!" ucap Junsu ketus karna Yoochun membuatnya harus rela meninggalkan aktivitas berendamnya. Padahal ia baru saja mencelupkan badannya ke bathtub.

Yoochun segera menghampiri Junsu. Memegang kedua bahu Junsu. Membuat si pemilik mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Yoochun. Dan perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba saja menyelubunginya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Yoochun sembari menguncang bahu Junsu.

"Wae?" tanya Junsu tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoochun.

"Kau! KENAPA KAU MEMINTA JAE UNTUK RESERVASI GEDUNG PERTUNANGAN KITA HUH?" ucap Yoochun dengan nafas memburu sekaligus wajah yang memerah padam karna menahan amarah.

"Tch. Kukira ada masalah apa! Ternyata ini tentang Jae hyung?" tanya Junsu sembari menepis tangan Yoochun pada bahunya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tau betul bagaimana perasaan Jae! Tapi kenapa kau malah melakukan ini padanya huh?"

Junsu melangkah menuju dapur. Diambilnya sebuah botol anggur dan membukanya.

"Kenapa? Ummm... Kenapa yah?" tanya Junsu berpura-pura tidak tau. Tangannya mulai menuang anggur kedalam gelasnya.

"Apa motif mu? Kau sengaja membatalkan reservasi kita di gedung sebelumnya dan meminta Jae melakukan reservasi di Hotel Jung Corp! Apa rencanamu? Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyakiti Jae!"

Junsu mengangkat gelasnya. Menawarkan Yoochun untuk ikut minum bersama.

"JAWAB AKU KIM JUNSU!" teriak Yoochun murka. Ia sangat tidak suka sikap bertele-tele yang Junsu tampilkan.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Jika masalah Jae! Emosimu labil ya? Padahal Park Yoochun yang kukenal adalah orang yang pembawaannya tenang!" ucapnya tersenyum manis.

"**Jangan membuatku untuk memaksamu bicara!**" ancam Yoochun dengan penekanan disetiap ucapannya.

Junsu memutar-mutar gelasnya. Mengamati pusaran air didalam gelas yang tercipta dari gerakan memutarnya.

"Alasanku sederhana!" ia menjeda ucapannya. Meneguk sebentar anggur ditangannya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kekasihnya yang bernama Jung Yunho itu benar-benar General Manager di Jung Corp! Ku dengar reservasi Ballroom disana sangat sulit! Tapi akan lebih mudah jika yang melakukan reservasi adalah Jae hyung yang notabene kekasih Yunho-ssi kan?"

"Mwo? Kau? Untuk apa kau mencampuri urusan mereka? Sudah cukup kau merebutku dari Jae!"

Takk!

Junsu meletakkan gelas ditangannya keras keatas meja.

"Cukup atau tidaknya itu aku yang memutuskan Park Yoochun!" geramnya. Tangannya mencengkram gelas kuat-kuat.

"Aku selama ini diam dan membiarkanmu berbuat sesukamu! Tapi jika kau berbuat lebih dari ini! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Yoochun. "Tch. Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau itu dibawah kuasaku Park Yoochun!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Yunho menyampirkan sebuah mantel ketubuh Jaejoong, menghalau hawa dingin menyerang tubuh putih itu.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho tersenyum. Menyadari tuannya sedang dalam mode _ngambek._

Ia lantas duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja karna aku bodyguardmu!" ucap Yunho.

"Pakai matelmu! Kau bisa terkena flu!" ujar Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tak merespon tapi ia menuruti ucapan Yunho karna sejak tadi ia memang kedinginan.

"Bagaimana kalau tak ada bus yang lewat?" tanya Yunho mencoba memancing pembicaraan.

"Kalau ingin pulang ya pulang saja!"

"Tch. Dasar keras kepala!" Yunho mengusak rambut Jaejoong. Membuat si pemilik melotot sebal kearahnya.

"Ya! Tatanan rambutku jadi rusak!" ucapnya menampik tangan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong yang sedang ngambek seperti ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Kyaa~ Kyeopta!" ucap Yunho sembari menarik kedua pipi Jaejoong agar melebar.

"YA! Appu!" pekik Jaejoong segera mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Bukan. Bukan karna cubitan Yunho. Tapi karna perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengusap-usap pipinya disertai bibirnya yang mengerucut membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

'Benar-benar menggemaskan'

Cup!

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat. Mengundang rasa keterkejutan dari keduanya. Terlebih Yunho yang sedang merutuki kebodohannya. Ia mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati.

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa menciumnya tanpa sadar! Mati saja kau Jung Yunho!'

Ia memang pernah mencium Jaejoong sebelumnya. Tapi kala itu Jaejoong sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dan sekarang Jaejoong jelas-jelas sadar dan melihat sendiri apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia yakin setelah ini Jaejoong akan menamparnya.

Tapi... Oh apa ini? Bukan sebuah tamparan yang akan membuat pipinya memanas tapi sebuah kecupan lembut yang menempel pada bibirnya. Yup! Jaejoong menciumnya.

Walau rasa keterkejutannya belum hilang dan otaknya masih berpikir keras kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ia perlahan membalas ciuman Jaejoong. Menutup matanya dan mulai merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir semerah cherry itu. Asal kalian tau? Jung Yunho itu adalah orang yang **tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada**.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang lelaki tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari dalam mobilnya.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Ponsel berwarna putih itu bergetar disertai bunyi yang nyaring. Cukup untuk membuat sipemilik terusik dari tidurnya. Namja cantik itu mencoba mengabaikannya. Meraih boneka gajah miliknya kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh rampingnya. Sedangkan boneka gajah yang ia ambil, ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya.

Ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Membuatnya bernafas lega. Masih dengan mata terpejam ia tersenyum. Mengganti posisi boneka gajahnya menjadi dipeluk kedua tangannya.

Baru saja ia akan dijemput sang mimpi. Kembali, ponselnya bergetar. Membuatnya menggeram dan mengutuk orang yang telah membuat tidurnya terusik. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi miring dan menutup sebelah telinganya dengan boneka gajahnya.

Keningnya berkerut. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terusik dengan bunyi ponselnya. Padahal jika ia mau bergerak sedikit dan menonaktifkan ponselnya itu, akan jauh lebih berguna ketimbang meringkuk dengan boneka gajah yang menutupi telinganya bukan?

"UGH!" ia menggeram keras. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bangun dalam posisi duduk. Menghela nafas berat sembari melempar pandangan kearah jam dinding. Demi gajah yang ada diseluruh dunia. Ini baru jam 06.00 pagi dan sudah ada yang berani mengusik tidurnya?

Jangan heran mengapa namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini kesal setengah mati. Pasalnya tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan peristiwa 'halte bus' yang membuatnya harus uring-uringan dan sulit tidur. Ia baru tertidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Yang itu artinya ia baru tidur satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang seseorang sudah menganggu tidurnya dengan menelponnya sepagi ini? What the hell?

Jaejoong dengan malas meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani menggangu tidurnya.

Seketika mata doe itu melebar mendapati nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Nama yang sudah lama tak muncul sebagai si pemanggil. Dengan segera ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo? Chunnie?"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Namja bermarga Jung itu nampak sibuk didalam mobilnya. Ditelinganya terpasang headset yang membuatnya bisa berhubungan dengan sang seketaris yang saat ini tengah membicarakan jadwalnya hari ini. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk membolak-balik sebuah data pengeluaran hotel yang dikelolanya. Terkadang ia melihat tablet berlambang apple miliknya untuk menge-check bursa saham.

"Kirimkan padaku data stok persediaan barang yang ada digudang dan data para distributor bahan makanan!"

"_Ne! Sajangnim!"_

"Kirimkan padaku secepatnya!"

Yunho melepas headset yang melekat ditelinga sebelah kirinya. Ia lantas fokus pada data pengeluaran yang sedari tadi ia bolak-balik. Keningnya berkerut dan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Sepertinya menemui sebuah kejanggalan pada data yang ia pegang.

"Pasti sangat sibuk mengurus dua pekerjaan yang berbeda sekaligus!" ucap pria paruh baya sang supir. Matanya melirik kearah kaca spion untuk menatap mata musang milik Yunho.

"Yah~ seperti yang ajusshi lihat!" sahut Yunho, tersenyum sekilas kearah pria bermarga Lee didepannya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ne?"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu! Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu!"

"Entahlah! Aku hanya merasa ada yang janggal dengan data pengeluaran ini!" ucap Yunho masih membolak-balik berkas ditangannya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau selidiki saja?"

"Ne! Itu memang rencanaku! Tapi tidak sekarang!"

"Waeyo?"

"Jaejoong kemarin marah padaku karna tak bekerja selama seminggu penuh dan aku tak ingin membuatnya marah lagi!"

Lee ajusshi tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia mendapati tuannya merasa khawatir seseorang akan marah padanya. Padahal ia tipikal orang yang cuek dan tak peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Ting!

Sebuah e-mail masuk. Yunho segera meraih tabletnya dan membuka e-mail dari Siwon yang mengiriminya data-data yang ia minta beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia membuka data distributor bahan makanan di hotelnya. Memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap tulisan yang tertera disana.

Keningnya berkerut. Matanya menajam memperhatikan sebuah nama distributor yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bekerja sama dengan orang ini!" gumamnya.

"Tuan! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Lee ajusshi mengingatkan.

"Oh! Ne!"

Yunho menoleh kesamping, memandang rumah besar kediaman Jaejoong. Ia segera membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Ajusshi! Tolong antarkan berkas-berkas ini ke hotel!" pinta Yunho sembari keluar dari mobil audi miliknya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki kediaman Jaejoong setelah mendapat respon dari pria bermarga Lee tersebut. Ia menekan bel. Menunggu sebentar sampai seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan pelayan di rumah Jaejoong menyuruhnya masuk.

Yunho menatap janggal garasi rumah Jaejoong yang nampak kosong. Biasanya ruangan itu terisi dua buah mobil kepunyaan tuan rumah. Sebuah Porsce putih yang biasa digunakan Mrs. Kim dan sebuah Lamborghini hitam milik Jaejoong.

'Kemana Lamborghini itu?' pikir Yunho.

Ia segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur seperti biasa. Ia kembali heran saat tak mendapati siapapun dimeja makan. Biasanya Mrs. Kim ada disana tengah menyantap sarapan. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadi mempersilakannya masuk berjalan menghampirinya.

"Nyonya pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke Daegu!" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan yang akan Yunho lontarkan.

"Jaejoong?"

"Tuan muda baru saja pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Mollasoyo! Tuan muda tidak memberitahu kemana ia pergi!"

Yunho terdiam. Memikirkan kemana namja cantik itu pergi pagi-pagi begini.

"Apa anda ingin sarapan?"

"Aniyo! Aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucapnya lantas keluar dari rumah Jaejoong dengan berbagai pertanyaan diotaknya.

Ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan mendial salah satu nomor yang ada dikontaknya.

"Beritahu aku dimana posisi Jaejoong!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Mata musang itu menatap tajam kearah sebuah cafe tak jauh dari mobilnya berada. Bisa ia lihat seorang namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong tengah berbincang dengan mantan pacarnya, Park Yoochun. Mereka duduk disisi cafe yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca transparan hingga Yunho dapat mengawasi mereka tanpa harus memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" gumam Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Memperhatikan mimik dari kedua orang yang diawasinya. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka cukup serius.

Drrrtttt... Drrrttt...

Ponsel ditangannya bergetar. Tertera dilayarnya nama Choi Siwon sebagai si pemanggil.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Mr. Bruce?"

"Ne! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Pip! Sambungan terputus.

Ia kembali melakukan sambungan dengan orang berbeda. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga panggilannya diterima.

"Terus awasi mereka!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap jalanan diluar cafe. Pandangannya mengikuti sebuah mobil Audi yang baru saja meninggalkan area cafe. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan mobil itu.

"Jae! Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yoochun membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"A-ani! Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong. Karna sedari tadi mereka hanya membicarakan rencana reunian yang akan dilakukan teman-teman mereka semasa High School.

Jaejoong yakin bukan itu yang ingin dibicarakan Yoochun. Karna jika hanya itu, mereka bisa membicarakannya lewat telepon atau sms. Terlebih Yoochun memintanya pagi-pagi begini. Pasti ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakan namja berjidad lebar itu.

"Begini... Aku ingin minta maaf padamu!"

"Eoh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kelakukan Junsu!"

"Seingatku Junsu tak melakukan apapun padaku! Kecuali memintaku untuk reservasi Ballroom di Hotel Yunho! Tapi bagiku itu tak masalah!"

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu tentang gedung yang kami sewa sebelumnya?"

"Katanya atapnya rusak terkena badai!"

"Dia bohong! Sebenarnya ia membatalkan reservasi di gedung sebelumnya dan sengaja menyuruhmu untuk reservasi di Hotel Jung Corp!"

"Tch. Benarkah? Wah~ wah~ tunanganmu benar-benar kurang kerjaan! Untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu?"

"Katanya ia hanya ingin membuktikan apakah Jung Yunho itu benar-benar kekasihmu atau bukan!"

"Hanya karna itu? Dan dia membatalkan reservasi gedung sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak berhasil melakukan reservasi di Ballroom hotel Yunho? Bukankah secara tidak langsung ia membatalkan acara pertunangannya sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak paham dengan pemikirannya! Tapi kuharap kau bisa memaafkannya! Dia tipe orang yang bertindak sesuai keinginannya dan tidak memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya! Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengerti!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan. Terlihat sekali jika namja dihadapannya ini sangat mencintai Junsu. Ia bahkan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang diperbuat Junsu.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk orang seperti Junsu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sampai sekarang masih belum menerima alasanmu memutuskanku!"

"Soal itu..."

"Bisa kau ceritakan yang sejujurnya? Aku hanya ingin tau apa kesalahanku!"

"Jae"

"Tak apa jika alasannya karna kau memang lebih mencintai Junsu ketimbang aku! Aku sudah memiliki Yunho! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" ucap Jaejoong tulus. Ia hanya ingin tau alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Yoochun ingin berpisah dengannya.

Yoochun meminum cappucino sebentar.

"Kau ingat pertemuan kita dengan ibuku?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia sedang berusaha mengingatnya. " Ya! Aku ingat!" ucap Jaejoong selang satu menit kemudian.

"Saat itu kau terlibat perdebatan dengan ibuku! Kau ingat?"

Jaejoong kembali berpikir. Berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Yoochun. Dan bayangan itu mulai muncul. Saat ia dan Mrs. Park saling mempertahankan pendapatnya masing-masing. Saat itu Mrs. Park menanyakan pendapat Jaejoong mengenai seorang istri yang tetap bekerja meneruskan karirnya setelah menikah. Ia sangat ingat apa yang diucapkannya saat itu.

"_Saya rasa itu tidak masalah! Bukan berarti ia sudah menikah ia harus menghentikan karirnya begitu saja! Terlebih jika ia merintis karirnya itu dengan susah payah! Tapi tentu ia juga harus tetap melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri!" _

Tapi Mrs. Park nampak tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Menurut wanita paruh baya itu _'Kewajiban seorang istri adalah melayani suami dan mengurus rumah! Tidak seharusnya ia bekerja diluar!'_, tentu saja Jaejoong menyangkal ucapan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Ia tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya dan berakhir dengan perdebatan hebat antara dirinya dan sang calon mertua.

"Ya! Aku ingat! Kenapa? Bukankah ibumu sudah menerima pendapatku itu?"

"Ani! Ibuku tidak pernah menerima pendapatmu! Aku berbohong!"

"Mwo?"

"Dan setelahnya ia menjodohkanku dengan Junsu!"

"Ja-jadi"

"Mianhae! Aku berbohong karna aku ingin tetap bersamamu! Tapi eomma selalu memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Junsu! Aku sudah berusaha untuk menolaknya! Tapi ia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu! Kau taukan? Ibuku adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang aku punya! Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya meninggalkanku! Jadi... Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae!"

Jaejoong menghenyakkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Terlihat shock dengan kenyataan yang ia terima.

"Jadi... Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Yunho tak merubah posisinya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mata musangnya masih saja menatap namja cantik yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hari semakin malam. Tapi hal itu sepertinya tak menjadi kendala bagi Jaejoong yang masih betah duduk disebuah bangku taman berwarna hijau itu.

Yunho bisa melihat bibir merah itu bergetar dan tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggiran kursi tempatnya duduk. Tapi ia tak melihat ada air mata yang mengalir dikedua bola mata yang kini tampak meredup itu.

"_Jonggie itu hanya bisa menangis dibawah guyuran hujan!" _kata-kata Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba saja terdengar ditelinganya. Seperti menyadarkannya satu hal.

"Yunho pabo!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Mencari sebuah keran air yang biasa digunakan untuk menyiram bunga-bunga di taman ini. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Keran itu berada tepat disebelah pohon dibelakang Jaejoong.

Ia mulai mengendap-ngendap kearah pohon dibelakang Jaejoong, berusaha agar sosoknya tidak diketahui sang majikan. Saat sudah sampai disana. Diambilnya selang yang tergulung rapi disamping keran tersebut dan menyambungnya kemulut keran agar dapat mengalirkan air.

Diarahkannya selang tadi kearah Jaejoong yang berada tepat didepannya. Kemudian mulai memutar kerannya agar dapat mengalirkan air sesuai keinginannya. Dan hujan buatan Jung Yunho pun terjadi.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat bahu Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar. Sepertinya namja cantik itu benar-benar hanya bisa menangis dibawah guyuran hujan. Hujan menurut persepsi Jaejoong. Karna kepalanya yang menunduk. Jadi namja cantik itu tak menyadari jika air yang ia kira hujan itu berasal dari selang yang Yunho arahkan kepadanya.

Hampir 10 menit dan Yunho memutar kembali keran itu untuk menghentikan aliran air. Ia khawatir Jaejoong akan sakit jika berlama-lama dibawah guyuran air. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Disampirkannya jaket yang tadi ia kenakan ketubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Ternyata kau disini!" ucap Yunho sembari duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang merah dan sembab.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Aku bodyguardmu! Jadi aku selalu tau dimana kau berada! Kau sendiri kenapa malam-malam berada disini?"

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar!"

"Tanpa bodyguardmu? Kau pasti akan dimarahi ibumu!"

"Terkadang! Seseorang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri!"

Yunho terdiam. Membenarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita naik bus!" ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja cantik disampingnya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku sedang ada masalah hari ini! Hiburlah aku dengan memperbolehkanku naik bus!" ucap Jaejoong mempertemukan mata doe miliknya dengan mata musang milik Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kajja"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"_Jadi... Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. _

"_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu! Aku mulai mencintai Junsu dan membutuhkan sosoknya disampingku! Mianhae"_

"_Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf! Ini bukan kesalahanmu! Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu! Selama ini aku selalu menyalahkanmu! Berpikir bahwa kau meninggalkanku karna kau lebih mencintai Junsu! Padahal semua ini adalah salahku! Jika aku tidak berdebat dengan ibumu! Mungkin kau tidak akan meninggalkanku! Mianhae..."_

"_Jae!"_

"_Aku lega karna ternyata kau memang mencintai Junsu! Kalau tidak! Mungkin masalah ini akan semakin rumit!" _

"_Aku minta maaf!"_

"_Berhentilah minta maaf! Sudah kubilang ini semua salahku! Dan aku jadi mengerti kenapa Junsu ingin membuktikan bahwa Yunho memang kekasihku!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ia hanya ingin kepastian! Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa aku telah memiliki Yunho yang artinya aku takkan mengambilmu darinya! Ia hanya takut kau meninggalkannya! Jadi... Yakinkahlah dia jika kau mencintainya!" ucap Jaejoong benar-benar tulus saat mengatakannya. Ia jadi tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya. Ia yakin bahwa ia masih mencintai Yoochun hingga detik ini. Tapi kenapa ia bisa begitu saja merelakan Yoochun untuk Junsu. Kenapa ia bisa begitu tulus mengucapkan ucapannya barusan?_

"_Tapi Jae-"_

"_Sudahlah Yoochun! Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku! Aku sudah memiliki Yunho! Dan kau memiliki Junsu! Kita sudah memiliki kehidupan kita masing-masing! Jadi lupakan masa lalu dan jalani kehidupan kita yang sekarang ne?"_

"_Aku menyesal telah meninggalkan orang sebaik dirimu!"_

"_Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir bukan?" ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. Yoochun membalas senyum Jaejoong. _

"_Benar juga! Jadi sekarang kita teman?" _

"_Ne! Kita teman!" _

_Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Ada rasa lega yang mereka rasakan saat mengetahui kebenaran dan perasaan masing-masing. Walau Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang ia ucapkan tadi benar-benar dari hatinya atau tidak. Yang pasti ia merasa senang saat ini. Entah itu karna bisa menikmati waktu bersama Yoochun seperti dulu. Atau... Ia baru menyadari sesuatu?_

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"Ahhh~ jadi seperti ini rasanya naik bus!" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

Bus itu hanya mengangkut ia dan Yunho saja. Jadi ia bisa leluasa duduk dimanapun ia suka. Jika Yunho duduk anteng dikursi belakang. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sedari tadi terus berganti-ganti tempat duduk. Mulai dari depan, tengah sampai belakang. Hingga hampir semua tempat, ia duduki.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong duduk disampingnya dengan senyumnya yang mengembang lebar. Terlihat sekali namja cantik itu sangat senang.

"U'um! Seandainya Korea juga mempunyai bus dua tingkat seperti di Hongkong pasti lebih menyenangkan lagi!"

"Benar juga! Apalagi saat menaikinya malam hari! Tentu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan kesana kapan-kapan?"

"Ne! Tapi kita minta izin dulu dengan Mrs. Kim!"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Matanya menatap keluar bus. Memandang pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari.

"_Sudahlah Yoochun! Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku! Aku sudah memiliki Yunho! Dan kau memiliki Junsu! Kita sudah memiliki kehidupan kita masing-masing! Jadi lupakan masa lalu dan jalani kehidupan kita yang sekarang ne?"_

'Benar juga! Harusnya aku mulai menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang! Karna... aku dan Yoochun sudah memiliki kehidupan kami masing-masing! Chunnie~ semoga kau bahagia bersama Junsu'

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho yang duduk disebelahnya. Namja bermata musang itu melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya sangat lelah hingga ia tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Ya! Seharusnya yang tertidur itu aku!" gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Ditariknya pelan kepala Yunho kemudian disandarkannya pada bahunya.

'Jae! Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu menangis! Tapi kuharap! Itu bukan karna Yoochun!'

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Lamborghini itu tengah melaju pelan diantara mobil lain yang memadati jalanan kota Seoul. Sang supir Yunho terlihat sangat cemas. Kemarin Jaejoong memintanya untuk mengantar namja cantik itu ke Hotelnya. Katanya sih ingin membantu mengatur tempat untuk pesta pertunangan Yoochun dan Junsu yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kelabakan. Tadi malam ia terpaksa berpikir keras bersama Siwon agar dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan solusi satu-satunya adalah memerintahkan kepada seluruh pegawai agar beracting seolah-olah mereka tidak mengenal Yunho yang notabene General Manager mereka untuk satu hari ini saja.

Sedangkan si pembuat masalah Kim Jaejoong tengah tersenyum sumringah. Memikirkan kejadian lucu apalagi yang akan terjadi.

'Kemarin kubiarkan kau hidup tenang! Tapi hari ini... Kita lihat bagaimana kau menyelesaikannya! Apa kau akan tetap menutupi identitasmu itu?'

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jantung Yunho berdegub kencang. Ia sangat berharap rencananya akan berjalan lancar. Saat dipintu masuk. Tak ada kejadian yang aneh. Pegawainya melakukan sesuai instruksinya yakni menganggap dirinya sebagai tamu bukan sang General Manager.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon!" ucap Yunho sedikit gugup. Ia menatap khawatir karyawan resepsionis didepannya.

"Apa anda sudah mengadakan janji?" tanya yeoja bertag name Jung Eun Hee itu.

'Great! Acting yang bagus! Akan kunaikkan gajimu nanti!'

"Sudah! Atas nama Jung Yunho!"

"Yunho-ssi? Baiklah! Silakan langsung naik kelantai paling atas!" ucap yeoja itu sopan.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengajak Jaejoong menaiki lift untuk naik kelantai atas.

'Great! Semuanya berjalan lancar! Tinggal bertemu Siwon yang berperan sebagai General Manager dan semuanya beres!'

Baru saja pintu lift akan tertutup. Seseorang menahannya. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru masuk kedalam lift yang tadinya hanya diisi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong hamsinika!" ucap namja tersebut sembari membungkuk hormat kearah Yunho yang berada disampingnya.

'Bodoh! Ada apa dengan pegawai ini? Apa dia tidak ingat instruksiku tadi pagi?'

Jaejoong yang melihatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Sangat lucu. Melihat wajah tegang Yunho dan tatapan innocence sang pegawai yang bingung karna merasa salamnya tadi diacuhkan.

"Kau pegawai disini?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang pegawai yang berdiri disebelah Yunho. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Berharap namja cantik itu tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Ne! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pegawai itu ramah.

Yunho dengan cepat menoleh kearah pegawainya. Melemparkan death glare terbaiknya. Tapi sayang. Sepertinya sang pegawai tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang General Manager di Hotel ini? Kudengar ia orang yang tampan dan baik hati?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh cepat kearahnya.

'Mati kau Jung Yunho!'

Sedangkan sang pegawai tengah kebingungan memikirkan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Bukankah orang yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah namja disebelahnya? Untuk apa ia bertanya lagi?

Ting!

Belum sempat pegawai itu menjawab. Pintu lift terbuka.

"Kau tidak keluar? Bukankah ini lantai yang kau tuju?" tanya Yunho tidak sabar ingin segera mengusir pegawainya itu.

"E-eoh? Ne! Saya permisi duluan!" ucap sang pegawai kembali membungkuk hormat kearah Yunho. Membuat Yunho menepuk dahinya kesal.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Kau kenapa Yun?"

"E-eoh? Tidak apa-apa! Hanya merasa panas!" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa hambar. Tangannya ia kipas-kipaskan didepan wajahnya. Ia memang merasa benar-benar gerah.

"Kenapa pegawai tadi terkesan sangat hormat padamu?" tanya Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho tertohok.

"E-entahlah! Mungkin karna aku mengenal managernya!"

"Owh~ bagaimana kau bisa mengenal manager hotel ini?"

"Di-dia! Temanku sewaktu sekolah menegah keatas!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Yunho mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'General Manager' didepannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tampan berlesung pipit yang tengah tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Yunho ~ah! Apa kabar?" tanya Siwon sok akrab sembari memeluk Yunho. Yang dipeluk tercengang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya. Dibalasnya pelukan Siwon.

"Baik! Kau sendiri?" ucap Yunho saat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat! Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Apa sudah lebih baik? Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu beliau masuk rumah sakit?"

Yunho tercengang. Merasa takjub dengan acting Siwon. Harusnya seketarisnya itu menjadi aktor saja.

"Yeah~ beliau akan melakukan operasi minggu depan! Oh ya! Dia Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong pada Siwon.

"Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon!" sahut Siwon dengan senyum lebarnya. Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong.

"Ayo masuk! Duduklah~ kalian mau minum apa?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian duduk disofa panjang yang tersedia diruangan itu.

"Tak perlu repot-repot!" ucap Yunho menolak halus tawaran Siwon.

"Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Siwon menanyakan pada Jaejoong apa yang ingin diminum namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Ini sudah saatnya makan siang! Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama! Sekalian sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karna kau telah memperbolehkanku menyewa Ballroom di Hotelmu?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Siwon terdiam. Matanya menatap Yunho. Meminta pendapat dari pimpinannya itu. Yunho mengangguk samar.

"Baiklah!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Restoran yang menjadi fasilitas Hotel Jung Corp itu nampak ramai mengingat sekarang adalah saatnya jam makan siang. Sebagian besar pengunjung didominasi para tamu Hotel. Ada juga beberapa pengusaha yang tengah menjamu rekan kerjanya. Dimeja paling ujung restoran bergaya Eropa tersebut nampak tiga orang namja yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Siwon-ssi! Jika tidak ada kau! Mungkin aku sudah dipermalukan oleh temanku itu!" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyantap makanannya.

"E-eoh! Ne! Aku banyak berhutang budi pada Yunho! Jadi ketika dia membutuhkan bantuanku maka aku akan selalu sedia membantunya!"

"Wah~ kau sangat baik!" puji Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. Sedari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyumnya pada Siwon. Membuat namja disampingnya gerah.

"Gamsahamnida!"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh kearah namja cantik itu. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal semacam itu?

"Belum!"

"Wah! Sayang sekali! Namja tampan dan sukses sepertimu tidak memiliki kekasih!"

Yunho yang mendengarnya entah kenapa menjadi semakin gerah dan kesal. Ia tanpa sadar memotong steaknya kasar, menimbulkan bunyi kemercit yang membuat Siwon dan Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya ketus. Membuat Siwon dan juga Jaejoong mengerutkan kening bersamaan.

"Kau bisa memecahkan piring jika caramu memotong steak seperti itu!" omel Jaejoong. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yunho. Karna namja tampan itu terlihat sangat kesal.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus memotongnya selembut kapas?" sahut Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Kau membuatku malu! Apa kau tak pernah memakan steak sebelumnya? Sini biar aku yang memotongnya!" ucap Jaejoong merasa jengah melihat cara Yunho memotong steaknya. Ia mengambil paksa piring Yunho dan mulai memotong steak yang tinggal setengah itu kecil-kecil.

Rasa kesal Yunho seketika menghilang melihat Jaejoong yang perhatian kepadanya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum. Ia jadi sadar jika bosnya itu sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

"Ini! Makanlah yang benar! Jika piringnya pecah! Aku juga yang akan menggantinya!" omel Jaejoong lagi. Yunho menerima piringnya dan mengangguk patuh.

Seorang wanita lansia yang masih nampak muda memasuki restoran itu, dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang namja yang tampak seperti bodyguardnya tengah mengekor padanya. Siwon yang menyadari kehadiran wanita itu. Seketika kedua matanya membulat. Ia menendang kaki bosnya pelan dan memberikan isyarat untuk melihat kearah wanita yang baru saja masuk kedalam restoran.

Reaksi Yunho tak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon. Ia lantas menatap Siwon khawatir. Siwon menggeleng. Menunjukkan raut yang sama khawatirnya. Jelas saja kedua namja ini khawatir. Pasalnya wanita yang datang tadi adalah nenek Yunho. Jika wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Yunho, bisa dipastikan kedok Yunho akan terbongkar detik itu juga.

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar!" ucap Yunho segera pergi ke toilet tanpa mendengar respon dari Siwon maupun Jaejoong.

Didalam toilet ia segera mengirim pesan kepada Siwon.

**To : Choi Siwon **

**Subyek : **

**Kau alihkan perhatian Jaejoong! Aku yang akan menangani halmoni!**

Setelah yakin pesan tersebut terkirim. Yunho segera keluar dari toilet dan menghampiri neneknya. Beruntung sang nenek duduk cukup jauh dari meja tempat Jaejoong dan Siwon yang tampak tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Halmoni~" sapa Yunho sembari memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dari belakang. Membuat sang halmoni terkejut.

"Yunnie~" sang nenek tersenyum mendapati sang pemeluk adalah Yunho. Cucu kesayangannya. Tentu saja karna Yunho adalah cucu satu-satunya.

"Kenapa kemari tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yunho sembari duduk disebelah neneknya.

"Aku kebetulan lewat! Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku mampir!"

"Begitu? Halmoni ingin makan apa?" tanya Yunho sembari membukakan buku menu untuk sang nenek.

"Apa yang menurutmu enak saja!" nenek Jung tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho. Ia lantas mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kedua bodyguardnya yang masih setia disampingnya.

"Kalian duduklah! Pesan makanan sesuka kalian!" ucap nenek Jung pada bodyguardnya. Melihat hal itu Yunho tersenyum. Inilah neneknya! Sangat baik hati kepada siapapun!

"Sepertinya ada menu baru! Halmoni ingin mencobanya?" tawar Yunho setelah melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Yunho segera memesan makanan. Ia lantas menggenggam tangan sang nenek. Merasa rindu karna terakhir ia bertemu dengan wanita yang diusianya yang tua ini masih terlihat cantik adalah sebulan yang lalu.

"Bogoshipo!"

"Nado~ kau semakin sibuk saja eoh?"

"Ya~ begitulah! Oh ya halmoni! Menurutmu namja yang ada disana itu bagaimana?" tanya Yunho sembari menunjuk Jaejoong. Meminta pendapat nenek Jung mengenai Jaejoong.

"Namja itu? Yeppo~"

"Halmoni~ dia itu namja!"

"Memang kenapa? Dia memang cantik!"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya sang nenek membuat Yunho tersenyum malu.

"Ne! Tapi sekarang aku belum bisa mengenalkannya pada halmoni!"

"Wae?"

"Karna aku sedang menyamar sebagai bodyguardnya!" bisik Yunho kemudian tertawa bersama sang nenek.

"Kau ini! Ada-ada saja! Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah dia-"

"Makanan sudah datang! Kali ini aku yang traktir!" potong Yunho sembari memotong kecil-kecil makanan olahan udang didepannya dan memberikannya kepada sang nenek.

"Memang sudah seharusnya begitu bukan?"

"Hehe... Halmoni nikmati saja makanannya! Aku akan kembali ke majikanku! Dia bisa curiga jika aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya! Muach!" ucap Yunho diakhiri dengan mengecup pipi sang nenek sebelum meninggalkannya.

Nenek Jung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia masih menatap cucunya sampai namja tampan itu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"Kau diare? Kenapa lama sekali!" tanya Jaejoong sembari menyesap strawberry juicenya.

"E-eoh? Aku bertemu teman lama tadi! Jadi sedikit berbasa-basi!" sahut Yunho sembari mengambil duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Nuguya?" celetuk Siwon. Bermaksud terlihat akrab dengan Yunho. Tapi itu malah membuat Yunho kelabakan. Pasalnya ia tadi kan hanya menjawab asal pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sekarang gara-gara ulah seketarisnya itu ia harus mencari jawaban yang masuk akal untuk menanggapinya.

"Teman ditempat kerjaku dulu! Sepertinya kau tidak mengenalnya!"

"Oh~ begitu!"ucap Siwon manggut-manggut, tak menyadari death glare yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong tak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan Yunho dan Siwon tadi karna ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aish! Eottokhae?" gumam Jaejoong. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sangat khawatir dan kebingungan. Membuat Yunho penasaran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong segera menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Eottokhae Yunnie~"

"Wa-wae?" tanya Yunho gugup mendengar panggilan Jaejoong untuknya. Masalahnya jika hanya ada dia dan Jaejoong, tentu tak masalah Jaejoong memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi sekarang? Ada Siwon dihadapannya. Tentu saja ia merasa tidak enak. Sedangkan Siwon terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yoochun dan Junsu akan kemari! Katanya ingin berterima kasih padamu karna telah memperbolehkan mereka menyewa Ballroom disini!" ucap Jaejoong panik.

Ia lantas menghadap Siwon dengan tatapan memelas. Membuat namja berlesung pipit itu meneguk air liurnya.

"Siwon-ssi! Bisa kau bantu aku lagi? Kumohon~"

"Ap-apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Siwon gugup. Disambut dengan death glare dari Yunho.

"Bisakah kau memberikan jabatanmu sebentar pada Yunho? Jebal~" mohon Jaejoong sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon.

Siwon menelan ludahnya sulit. Ia menatap takut-takut kearah Yunho yang sudah memberinya tatapan tajam. Terlihat sekali aura membunuh dari namja bermata musang itu.

"N-ne! Tentu saja! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Gomawo Siwon~ah! Kau memang baik!" ucap Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan Siwon kekiri dan kanan.

Yunho yang melihatnya jadi tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga tangan namja cantik itu terlepas.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat keruangan Siwon! Sebelum mereka datang!" ucap Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu pasrah mengikutinya. Disusul dengan Siwon dibelakangnya.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan dikoridor dengan dinding dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan bernilai seni tinggi. Dibeberapa sudut terlihat patung-patung dan vas-vas bunga yang menambah kesan elegan serta mewah koridor tersebut.

Junsu yang memang memiliki ketertarikan dengan seni lukis tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang disepanjang koridor.

"Wah~ tak heran mereka menjuluki Hotel ini sebagai yang terbaik di Seoul!" puji Junsu membuat Yoochun yang berjalan disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya! Untuk apa Jae hyung menyuruh kita kemari?" tanyanya pada namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Katanya Yunho-ssi ingin bertemu kita! Lagi pula bukankah kita harus berterima kasih pada Yunho-ssi karna telah mengizinkan kita menggunakan Ballroomnya?"

"Benar juga! Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu kita sudah mencoba menyewa Ballroom disini! Tapi tidak bisa karna full dibulan ini! Jae hyung hebat bisa mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari!"

"Sudah terbukti bukan? Jika Yunho-ssi itu memang kekasihnya? Jadi berhenti mengganggunya!" ucap Yoochun sembari menyentil dahi kekasihnya.

"Ya! Itu sakit tau!" pekik Junsu sembari mengusap dahinya.

"Appo?" tanya Yoochun khawatir.

"Tapi bohong!" Junsu segera menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Yoochun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut namja imutnya itu.

Kedua namja itu kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka hingga mereka sampai disebuah ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'General Manager'.

Tok! Tok!

Yoochun mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka. Terlihat Siwon sebagai sipembuka pintu. Namja berlesung pipit itu tersenyum sembari menyilakan Yoochun dan Junsu untuk masuk.

Yunho menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Lama tidak bertemu!" ucap Yunho menyalami satu persatu tangan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Ne! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoochun sembari menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Baik!"

"Terima kasih karna kau sudah mengizinkan kami untuk reservasi di Ballroommu!"

"Gwanchanayo! Teman Jae temanku juga! Aku juga ingin membantu kalian!" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu kami juga melakukan reservasi kesini!"

"Benar kah?" tanya Yunho terkejut.

"Ne! Katanya untuk bulan ini sudah full disewa! Tak menyangka jika kami bisa mendapatkannya! Ini semua berkat bantuan Jae dan juga kau!"

Yunho tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh ya! Waktu itu kami tidak bertemu denganmu jadi kami minta maaf karna tak mengenalimu sewaktu di rumah Changmin maupun di cafe saat itu!" ucap Junsu kemudian menatap Siwon disebelahnya.

"Karna saat itu kami hanya bertemu dengan seketaris Siwon! Ya kan? Siwon-ssi?" lanjut Junsu.

Jaejoong tersentak. Tak menyangka Junsu akan mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia segera berpikir cepat untuk memanfaatkan ucapan Junsu barusan.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu kalian bertemu dengan seketaris Siwon?" ulang Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam melihat perbincangan Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Ne! Mungkin Yunho-ssi sibuk saat itu! Jadi kami hanya bertemu dengan seketaris Siwon!"

"Seketaris? Bukankah Siwon adalah General Manajer disini?" tanya Jaejoong membuat mimik muka sebingung mungkin.

Siwon dan Yunho jadi kelabakan sendiri. Keduanya menatap takut-takut kearah Jaejoong.

"Ne? Bukannya Yunho-ssi adalah General Manager disini?" tanya Junsu bingung. Disampingnya Yoochun juga sama bingungnya.

Jaejoong lantas menatap Yunho. Dari tatapannya terlihat jelas jika namja cantik itu kesal dan sangat marah.

"Jae! Aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua!"

"Semuanya sudah terlalu jelas! Kau penipu Jung Yunho!" geram Jaejoong. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jae! Jae! Tunggu! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Yunho segera mengejar Jaejoong. Mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada namja cantik itu.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan. Keduanya lantas menatap Siwon. Yang ditatap hanya diam dan membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengejar sang Manager.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Yunho mengejar namja cantik yang tak jauh berlari didepannya. Tapi terlambat. Namja cantik itu sudah masuk kedalam lift. Enggan untuk menunggu lift kembali terbuka. Ia segera menuju tangga yang akan membawanya turun ke lantai dasar.

"Hhhh... Hhhh... Hhhh..." Yunho menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karna berlari menuruni tangga. Saat ini ia berada di lantai 5, masih ada 6 lantai lagi yang harus ia turuni.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya.

Kenapa ia tidak lewat lift saja? Bukankah lift dihotelnya ada banyak?

Ia memukul kepalanya.

"Percuma kau sekolah hingga ke luar negeri!" umpatnya lagi.

Ia segera membuka pintu didepannya dan berlari menuju lift yang kebetulan sedang terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia langsung memasuki lift tersebut. Menekan tombol 1 untuk menuju lantai dasar. Sedikit lagi pintu lift akan tertutup. Namun dengan cepat seseorang menahannya.

"Siwon? Cepatlah masuk sebelum Jaejoong pergi!" ucapnya saat mendapati orang yang menghalagi pintu tertutup adalah sang seketaris.

Keningnya berkerut mendapati wajah Siwon yang terlihat sangat panik. Sang seketaris yang biasanya terlihat tenang disituasi apapun itu terlihat sangat panik? Pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat!

"Ne-nenek Jung!" sahut Siwon terbata.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Yunho mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Cepat ke restoran!"

Yunho segera berlari keluar lift dan menuju restoran yang memang berada di lantai yang sama. Terlihat kerumunan para tamu dan juga karyawannya yang sedang menggerubungi seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Halmoni~" panggil Yunho. Ia segera mengangkat kepala neneknya dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya.

"Cepat panggil ambulance!"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan!" sahut Siwon tanggap.

"Halmoni~ bertahanlah! Kumohon!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri didepan Lamborghini miliknya. Wajah cantiknya nampak keruh. Ia menedang-nendang angin untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Berkali-kali ia menoleh kesegala arah. Berharap pandangannya menemukan sosok namja tampan yang seharusnya sedang mengejarnya. Tapi setengah jam sudah berlalu dan namja tampan itu tak juga menampakkan sosoknya.

"Arrrggg! Kemana sih dia? Seharusnya saat ini dia sedang membujukku?"

Kaki itu menghentak-hentak kesal. Padahal dalam bayangannya, saat ini Yunho sedang membujuknya dan mencoba untuk memberinya alasan. Lalu dengan angkuhnya dia akan mengacuhkan Yunho. Tapi Yunho akan terus membujuknya. Berusaha dengan berbagai macam cara agar dia dapat memaafkan Yunho.

'Ahh~ membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan!' pikirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Entah kemana rasa kesalnya tadi.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Berpikir mungkin Yunho sedang menuruni tangga yang pastinya akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Tapi... Yunho tidak mungkin sebodoh itu kan?" gumamnya. Padahal dugaannya tadi seratus persen benar.

Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu. Diambilnya ponselnya dan mencari aplikasi game untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menderanya. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa ia melakukan hal tersebut? Bagaimana jika Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan mendapatinya tengah menunggunya? Berdiri didepan mobilnya sembari memainkan game diponselnya? Orang bodoh juga tau jika namja cantik itu tengah menunggu seseorang!

Dan 2 jam berlalu tanpa terasa. Jaejoong menguap pelan. Ia sudah memainkan semua games yang ada diponselnya. Dan ia mulai merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya. Jelas saja, ia sudah dua setengah jam berdiri didepan mobilnya tanpa berganti posisi! Bagaimana tidak merasa pegal?

Tubuh itu kemudian berjongkok. Melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas lutut kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Ia membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

"Kau dimana Yunho~ah!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk serealnya. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk menikmati makanan instan bercampur susu cair itu. Matanya menatap butiran sereal yang teraduk-aduk oleh sendok yang digerakkannya. Manik doe itu kemudian melirik gelas susu disamping mangkok serealnya.

Diambilnya gelas tersebut. Mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah cantik miliknya. Diteguknya beberapa kali susu ditangannya hingga gelas yang tadinya penuh kini menjadi setengah.

Matanya mengedar. Menatap perabotan dapur yang memang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan tempatnya sekarang. Terasa sepi karna Mrs. Kim sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke LA. Ia menghela nafas. Diliriknya ponsel miliknya kemudian mengambil alat telekomunikasi tersebut. Mendial salah satu nomor yang ada dikontak listnya.

Menunggu sampai dering ketiga hingga panggilannya diterima.

"_Yeoboseyo! Hyung! Ada apa?"_

"Changmin~ah! Kau ada dimana?" tanya Jaejoong pada namja jangkung diline seberang. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk serealnya.

"_Aku? Aku ada di Jepang! Kenapa?" _

"Jepang? Oh~ tak apa! Hanya merasa rindu padamu!"

"_Jinja? Aku juga merindukanmu! Oh ya! Bagaimana Jung Yunho? Apa rencanamu sudah berhasil?"_

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sereal miliknya. Kenapa Changmin harus menyebutkan nama namja yang saat ini tak ingin ia dengar sih? Ugh! Ia semakin bad mood sekarang!

"Aku tutup telponnya! Bye~"

Pip!

Tanpa menunggu respon Changmin. Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dilemparkannya begitu saja ponsel berlambang apple itu. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Bugh!

Tubuh ramping itu terhempas begitu saja keatas kasur empuk bersepray gray itu. Matanya melirik kalender yang mengantung disamping meja riasnya. Sudah 3 hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan Yunho. Sejak ia menunggu namja bermata musang itu di basement hotelnya hingga malam. Yunho tak pernah menemuinya. Dan hal itu tentu saja memunculkan berbagai persepsi dikepala Jaejoong.

'Apa dia marah padaku?'

'Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?'

'Apa dia malu untuk bertemu denganku?'

'Apa dia enggan untuk minta maaf padaku?'

'Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi?'

Pertanyaan diatas hanya sebagian dari berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dipikiran Jaejoong 3 hari ini. Jaejoong banyak memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada. Mulai dari yang masuk akal sampai yang diluar nalar. Seperti Yunho yang menghilang karna diculik alien.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan benda-benda berbentuk bintang yang jika malam hari dan lampu dimatikan akan menimbulkan cahaya yang menyala dengan berbagai warna.

Bibir semerah cherry itu bergetar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprey miliknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sendirian. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah ia yang terlalu mendramatisir situasinya saat ini atau apa. Tapi ia merasa benar-benar sendiri. Biasanya jika Mrs. Kim sedang keluar negeri akan selalu ada Changmin yang akan menemaninya. Dan sekarang Changmin juga ikut-ikutan sibuk seperti ibunya.

Terlebih beberapa hari ini ia selalu bersama Yunho. Membuatnya tak pernah merasa sendirian. Sekarang? Namja tampan itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa ada kabar sama sekali.

Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah jaket dari sana. Disambarnya kunci Lamborghini miliknya. Kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Tit! Tit!

Lamborghini hitam itu berbunyi saat ia menekan tombol pada kotak hitam yang tergantung bersama kuncinya. Saat tangannya baru saja mencapai handle pintu mobilnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya.

Mata doe itu membulat. Ia mencoba memberontak. Tapi semakin lama matanya semakin meredup. Pandangannya semakin menggelap hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang terlihat.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Hello~ Everybody~ #scream

Yeah~ gajiku mau dinaikkin ama Yunpa! Gomawo PapaBear! #cipokyunpa

Cepet pan Eun updatenya? Hohoho...

Ini dikarenakan fan war kemarin ma hominoids...

Jujur Eun berterima kasih sama mereka! Karna mereka membuat Eun jadi semangat untuk membudi dayakan FF YUNJAE! Kalau mereka mempunyai misi untuk menyebarkan virus Homin! Maka Eun juga mempunyai misi untuk menyebarkan dan mempertahankan virus YUNJAE~

AYO PARA YUNJAE SHIPPER! KITA JANGAN MAU KALAH AMA ANAK-ANAK HOMINOIDS~ BUKTIKAN PADA MEREKA KALO YUNJAE TUCH REAL AMPE SEKARANG DAN SELAMANYA! #semangat45

Gimana? Gimana chap ini? apakah memuaskan? Udah panjang~ update cepet pula! Ahahaa... seneng dong? Iya dong? #naik turunin alis

WHAT? JAEMA DICULIK? SAMA SIAPA? #abaikan

Hayoo... siapa yang bisa nebak? Siapakah yang telah menculik Jaema? Apakah pesaing bisnis Mrs. Kim? Junsu? Atau mungkin malah Yunho?

buat kesalahan umur Jaema! Eun minta maaf! harusnya umur jaema 20 tahun! hehe... dichap 2 malah ditulis lagi 25 tahun! Mian.. khilaf :)

Oh ya! Kemarin Eun ada bilang ama beberapa readers kalo Mr. Kim bakal muncul di chap ini! tapi... mengingat ini chap udah 29 halaman! Jadi terpaksa Eun ungsikan ke chap depan! So~ see ya next time!

Gomawo yang udah bersedia untuk review dan tetep setia menunggu chap ini... #BOW


	5. ---END---

Mata musang itu tengah mengawasi sebuah gudang mobil yang telah tak terpakai. Berada dipinggiran kota Seoul. Sebuah desa terpencil yang minim dengan fasilitas, bahkan jalan menuju desanya pun harus melewati sebuah hutan. Ia baru tau jika dikota sebesar Seoul masih ada desa seperti ini.

"Apa sudah ada pergerakan?" tanyanya setelah sedari tadi hanya menatap gudang yang nampak sepi didepannya.

"Belum ada sajangnim! Diperkirakan mereka akan keluar 15 menit lagi!" ucap namja yang berada dijok depan mobilnya.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanyanya lagi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gudang tua didepannya.

"Menurut informan yang saya sewa memang disini tempatnya!"

"Kau yakin mereka tidak kabur?"

"Animnida! Saya sudah mendapatkan foto-foto yang memperlihatkan mereka memasuki gudang itu 10 menit yang lalu!"

"Apa polisi ada disini?"

"Ye! Mereka sudah mengepung daerah ini!"

Namja bermata musang itu lantas mengangguk. Kakinya menghentak-hentak pelan. Jujur saja! Ia paling tidak suka menunggu tapi pengecualian untuk Jaejoong. Ia lantas melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada.

Rencananya mereka menunggu hingga orang-orang yang menjadi target mereka keluar dari gudang itu dan langsung mengepungnya. Tapi sampai kapan mereka menunggu. Berinisiatif untuk mempercepat proses penangkapan ini. Namja bermarga Jung itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari sana. Membuat sang seketaris yang berada dijok depan terkejut.

"Sajangnim!" pekiknya saat ia melihat atasannya berjalan menuju pintu depan gudang.

Ia segera keluar untuk menyusul sang atasan. Belum sempat satu langkah ia berjalan, kembali ia dikejutkan dengan aksi namja bermata musang itu.

TRANG!

Kaleng itu terlempar dan membentur dinding gudang yang terbuat dari seng itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring mengingat jarak dan kekuatan tendangnya.

"YA! KALIAN PENGECUT! KELUARLAH!" teriak Yunho sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama. _Sang ikan memakan umpan._

Beberapa pria berwajah bringas keluar menghampiri Yunho dengan wajah terganggu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tanya Yunho tanpa takut. Ia jelas kalah jumlah. Dirinya hanya berdua dengan Siwon yang sekarang sedang menarik lengannya, bermaksud menyadarkan tindakan atasannya itu.

"Namja tengik! Katakan apa urusanmu! Kami sibuk!"

"Sibuk melakukan bisnis kotor?"

"YA! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau ingin mati muda HOH?"

"Ingin main fisik? Ayo? Kemarilah? Pukul aku!" ucap Yunho angkuh. Ia mengangkat wajahnya seakan menantang kumpulan pria berbadan kekar didepannya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Sedangkan sang seketaris sudah bergetar sejak tadi.

"Jangan salahkan kami jika wajah tampanmu dan baju mahalmu itu rusak!"

"Tak masalah bagiku!" ucap Yunho menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

Baru selangkah para pria berwajah preman itu akan menyerang Yunho dan juga Siwon, suara sirene terdengar. Menginstrupsi gerakan mereka. Mereka lantas mencari-cari suara sirene tersebut dengan perasaan gugup.

"O'ow! Apa aku tidak bilang jika kalian sekarang tengah dikepung?" ucap Yunho tersenyum mengejek.

Dan setelahnya, beberapa polisi datang. Dengan gerakan cepat meringuk para pria berstatus pelaku kriminal tersebut.

"Owh~ tertangkap yah? Kasihan~" ejek Yunho.

"Hey! Apa salah kami? Kami bahkan belum memukulnya! Lepaskan kami!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Ia lantas tersenyum pada salah satu polisi yang datang menghampirinya.

"Seperti dugaan! Mereka memang melakukannya di gudang ini!"

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Setelahnya saya serahkan kasus ini pada anda Park sajangnim!"

Polisi itu mengangguk lantas pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan juga Siwon yang masih setia dibelakangnya.

Namja tampan itu berjalan memasuki gudang. Pada bagian depan gudang memang penuh dengan mobil-mobil rongsokan yang sudah berkarat. Tapi ketika sampai dibagian tengah pemandangan mulai berubah. Tak ada mobil-mobil berkarat yang ia lihat tadi. Tetapi beberapa mesin pengepak dan kolam-kolam besar berisi air yang berbeda-beda warna.

"Memakai gudang mobil rongsokan sebagai kedok untuk menutupi bisnis kotor mereka? Benar-benar licik!" gumam Yunho, ia lantas menerima sebuah masker yang diberikan oleh Siwon dan memakainya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kolam-kolam ini?" tanya Yunho pada Siwon. Meminta penjelasan seketarisnya itu tentang kolam-kolam besar didepannya.

"Ini kolam-kolam tempat ikan dan hasil laut lainnya yang telah membusuk dibuat menjadi tampak segar kembali! Semuanya menggunakan bahan-bahan kimia yang tak dianjurkan untuk dimakan! Dan juga mereka tidak menggunakan takaran yang benar! Dengan kata lain kandungan kimia yang terdapat didalam seafood yang mereka olah sangat berbahaya untuk tubuh si pemakan!"

"Tch. Jadi kesini uang yang selama ini aku keluarkan? Untuk makanan beracun ini? Apa sudah ada laporan tentang penangkapan Kim Jonghan?"

"Ne! Saya baru saja mendapatkan laporan jika dia ditemukan tengah bersembunyi disalah satu villa miliknya!"

"Bersembunyi? Berarti rencana kita bocor?"

"Sepertinya begitu! Saya rasa dalang dibalik kamuflase distributor seafood ini bukan hanya Kim Jonghan!"

"Selidiki lebih lanjut!"

"Ne sajangnim!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Yunho menatap wanita berusia lanjut yang berada didalam ruang pasien itu lama. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menderanya saat melihat sang nenek yang memakai infus ditangannya. Jika bukan karena kelalaiannya tak mungkin ibu dari ayahnya itu berada diruangan berbau obat ini. Terlebih makanan yang dimakan sang nenek, ia yang memilihnya.

Dibukanya knop pintu didepannya dan mengganti wajah bersalahnya tadi dengan senyuman. Sang objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikan nampak tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia segera memeluk wanita yang duduk memunggunginya itu kemudian mengecup pipinya lembut.

Sang nenek terkejut mendapati cucu kesayangannya muncul tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian mengelus-elus bahu Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Neo wasseo?"

Yunho mengangguk. Ia masih tak melepas pelukannya dileher sang nenek, malah semakin mempereratnya dan menggoyangkan tubuh dipelukannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Mianhae... Seandainya aku tak memilihkan menu itu untuk halmoni! Halmoni tentu tak akan berada disini!" ucap Yunho penuh sesal.

Jung halmoni tersenyum. Ia menarik lengan Yunho yang memeluknya, membuat Yunho berjongkok didepan sang nenek.

"Jika aku tak memakannya! Kau tidak akan tau jika restoranmu menyediakan makanan beracun seperti itu! Bagaimana jika yang memakannya adalah tamu penting? Tentu nama baikmu dan juga hotel akan tercemar! Kau harusnya mensyukurinya karna yang memakannya adalah aku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mensyukurinya jika yang menjadi korban adalah nenekku sendiri? Dan aku memang sudah mencurigai distributor itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyeledikinya?"

"Aku akan-"

"Sudahlah! Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu! Anggap saja ini sebagai ujian untukmu agar lebih baik kedepannya!"

"Ne! Tapi halmoni tetap harus memeriksakan kesehatan halmoni! Kudengar dari Siwon kandungan yang ada didalam seafood yang halmoni makan itu berbahaya! Bukan hanya menimbulkan penyakit jangka pendek tetapi kemungkinan besar juga akan menyebabkan penyakit jangka panjang!"

"Memangnya aku akan hidup berapa lama lagi? Aku ini sudah tua! Kau tidak perlu khawatir jikapun aku menderita penyakit jangka panjang itu!"

"Halmoni! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan halmoni!" ucap Yunho cemberut sembari memeluk tubuh renta didepannya.

"Yunho! Setiap manusia memiliki kontraknya dengan Tuhan masing-masing! Jika sudah saatnya tiba kita tidak bisa menghindarinya!" Jung halmoni merenggangkan pelukan Yunho. Tangan keriputnya mengelus pipi sang cucu dengan sayang.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin membahas ini! Apa yang halmoni buat? Sebuah scraft?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jung halmoni mengangguk. "Ne! Karna aku sakit! Aku jadi punya banyak waktu luang! Ini untuk ayahmu! Dia akan sibuk bolak-balik Jepang-Korea bulan depan! Aku tidak ingin dia sakit! Jadi kubuatkan dia sebuah syal panjang agar hangat!"

"Aboji? Halmoni tidak membuatkan untukku?" rajuk Yunho membuat Jung halmoni terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku membuatkannya!" wanita tua itu membuka laci lemari disampingnya dan memberikan 2 syal berwarna merah pada Yunho.

"Dua?"

"Ne! Satunya kau berikan pada Jaejoong! Lihat pada ujungnya! Aku membuat nama kalian disana!"

"Couple? Oh~ halmoni! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Yunho memeluk neneknya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya nenek Jung saat mendapati wajah sang cucu nampak murung.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa memberikannya!"

"Wae? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Dia marah padaku karna aku sudah membohonginya! Ia sudah tau jika aku hanya berpura-pura menjadi bodyguardnya! Halmoni~ eottokhae?"

"Minta maaf dan jelaskan padanya!"

"Sepertinya sulit mengingat sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak menghubunginya! Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus masalah hotel! Apa sudah terlambat untukku minta maaf?" tanya Yunho meminta pendapat sang nenek.

"Pintu maaf tak memiliki batasan waktu jika dia memang benar-benar namja yang baik! Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu!"

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak memaafkanku?"

"Yakinlah dan berusahalah! Hey! Sejak kapan cucuku yang paling keras kepala ini menyerah sebelum berperang?"

"Entahlah halmoni! Aku selalu tidak merasa percaya diri jika berada disampingnya!"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintainya eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum gugup.

"Jika dia memang jodohmu! Pasti kalian akan bersatu!"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaannya!"

"Itu baru cucuku!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Yunho memandang bulan yang bersinar seorang diri tanpa ditemani sang bintang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Diluasnya langit yang terbentang, ia hanya sendirian menerangi malam agar tak terlalu gelap. Sama seperti dirinya yang saat ini tengah duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit.

Matanya sulit terpejamkan dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mencari udara segar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 12 malam. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya takut untuk berlama-lama ditaman itu. Padahal saat ini ia jelas-jelas berada dirumah sakit yang mitosnya memiliki berbagai jenis hantu yang mendiaminya ketika malam hari.

"Sedang apa disini!" ia tersentak kaget saat mendapati suara seseorang tengah memecahkan keheningan yang ia selami sedari tadi.

Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Kepalanya mendongak. Ikut memandang bulan yang bersinar cerah dengan bentuknya yang bulat sempurna.

"Tidak bisa tidur!" ucap Yunho singkat. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa canggung saat bersama ayahnya.

"Memikirkan masalah hotel?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aniya! Hari ini sudah terselesaikan! Tinggal menunggu penyelidikan yang dilakukan Siwon!"

"Owh~"

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Kecanggungan masih menyelimuti ayah dan anak itu. Yunho ingin memecahkan kecanggungan yang ia rasakan. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya blank, tak ada topik apapun yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Yunho!"

"Ne?"

"Aku banyak memikirkan tentang hubungan kita! Kau sadar jika hubungan kita berubah sejak... Yah~ kau tau sejak kapan!"

"U'um!"

"Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan semua kecanggungan ini! Bisa kita mengubahnya menjadi seperti dulu? Merasa nyaman satu sama lain?" tanya Mr. Jung sembari menoleh pada anaknya.

"Aku juga memikirkannya! Tapi aboji selalu membicarakan bisnis dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman! Kita seperti atasan dan bawahan bukan ayah dan anak!"

"Maaf karna itu! Aku hanya tidak tau topik apa yang sebaiknya kubicarakan denganmu!"

"Aku tau! Dan akupun merasakan hal yang sama! Dulu saat eomma masih ada! Beliau yang selalu bercerita segala hal! Membuat kita tak perlu bingung mencari topik seperti sekarang ini!"

"Yah~ ibumu memang orang yang senang bercerita dan cerewet!" ucap Mr. Jung sembari tertawa pelan.

"Benar! Eomma selalu membicarakan segala hal termasuk hal yang terkecil sekalipun!" timpal Yunho ikut tertawa.

"Kau benar! Kau ingat saat ibumu menceritakan tentang kodok kawin yang ia temui saat menjemur pakaian? Itu sangat lucu!" Mr. Jung semakin memperkeras tawanya.

"Iya! Iya! Beliau bahkan mengamatinya sampai sore! Hahahhhaa"

Kedua pria bermarga Jung itu sama-sama tertawa keras mengingat tingkah konyol wanita yang amat mereka cintai. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah memecahkan dinding kecanggungan yang selama ini mereka bentuk. Sebenarnya mereka hanya perlu membuka diri satu sama lain. Bukankah kunci dari sebuah hubungan yang harmonis adalah berkomunikasi dengan baik satu sama lain?

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Namja bermarga Jung itu keluar dari kamar mandi yang disediakan kamar VVIP tempat sang nenek dirawat. Yah~ ruang inap sang nenek memang dilengkapi fasilitas tambahan yang memudahkan penunggu dan pengunjung seperti kamar mandi, dapur kecil, ruang untuk menerima tamu yang dilengkapi dengan sofa, sebuah kamar dengan ranjang dan juga lemari. Oh jangan lupakan toilet yang terdiri dari 4 bilik. 2 bilik untuk pasien dan 2 bilik lainnya untuk tamu. Itupun dibedakan sesuai gender.

Mata musangnya mendapati sang ayah yang sedang mengatur sarapan mereka dimeja kecil samping ranjang sang nenek.

"Yunho~ ah! Ayo kita sarapan!" ajak sang ayah, disebelahnya duduk pula Jung halmoni yang kini sudah tak memakai infus lagi.

Yunho mengangguk dan segera duduk dihadapan ayahnya. Ia tersenyum saat sang ayah memberikan lauk dan nasi pada neneknya. Ia seperti melihat kembali keluarga kecilnya yang dulu.

"Ah~ sini biar Yunho yang melakukannya!" cegah Yunho pada Mr. Jung yang akan mengambil lauk untuk dirinya dan Yunho.

Mr. Jung tersenyum dan menerima mangkuk yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Sejak tadi malam, hubungan ia dan Yunho mulai membaik dan itu membuatnya lega.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Mr. Jung membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menemui majikanku!"

"Majikan?" kedua alis Mr. Jung saling bertautan.

"Namja yang dia sukai! Ia bahkan rela menjadi bodyguard namja tersebut!" ucap Jung halmoni menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Jung.

"Namja?" kini kening Mr. Jung yang berkerut dalam.

"Ah~ ne! Namanya Kim Jaejoong! Aboji pasti mengenalnya!" ucap Yunho sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Malu.

"Kim Jaejoong?" mulut Mr. Jung menganga. Merasa tak percaya dengan ucapan sang anak. Melihat hal itu Jung halmoni segera menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya kemudian menekan keatas dagu Mr. Jung.

"Iya! Namja yang akan kau jodohkan dengan Yunho dulu! Aku juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirimu saat dia bilang dia menyukai Jaejoong!"

Mr. Jung mengunyah dengan cepat nasi yang disuapkan ibunya tadi kemudian menelannya dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Tapi bukankah kau dulu menolak untuk dijodohkan dengannya? Kenapa sekarang kau malah menyukainya?"

Yunho tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap tengkuknya beberapa kali.

"A-aku juga tidak tau! Awalnya aku memang menolak! Tapi beberapa hari kemudian aku tak sengaja melihat fotonya dan penasaran dengannya! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengenal sosoknya lebih jauh karna itu aku menjadi bodyguardnya!"

"Ya! Dan ternyata kedoknya ketahuan!" sambung Jung halmoni sembari melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau ketahuan?" tanya Mr. Jung tak percaya.

Yunho mengangguk. "3 hari yang lalu ia mengetahuinya! Dia sangat marah dan aku masih belum meminta maaf padanya!"

Mr. Jung menghela nafas. Berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya yang berkali-kali terkejut mengetahui fakta-fakta terbaru dari sang anak.

"Minta maaf dan beritahu dia yang sebenarnya!" nasehat Mr. Jung sembari meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Ne! Rencanaku memang begitu!"

"Harusnya kau menerima perjodohan itu dari awal! Jadi tidak akan menimbulkan masalah yang rumit seperti ini!"

"Sudahlah~ anak muda memang selalu seperti itu! Lagipula bukankah kau dulu juga seperti itu? Kau awalnya juga menolak untuk menikah dengan ibunya Yunho! Tapi pada akhirnya kau lah yang mengajaknya menikah!"

"Jinja?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Ia mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan kisah muda ayah dan ibunya lebih lanjut.

"Ya~ katanya eommamu itu terlalu cerewet dan gemuk!"

"Eommaaaa~ geumanhae!" rengek Mr. Jung tak rela ibunya membeberkan perjuangannya dulu saat mendapatkan Mrs. Jung.

"Saat mendapatkan penolakan dari ayahmu! Ibumu segera menjauh tapi ayahmu malah mendekati ibumu!" ucap Jung halmoni tanpa memperdulikan rengekan Mr. Jung yang semakin menjadi-jadi sedangkan sang cucu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Yunho! Berhenti mentertawakan kisah perjuangan appa! Kau harusnya malu padaku!"

"Eh! Kenapa begitu?" tanya Yunho segera menghentikan tawanya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Berciuman didepan umum itu dilarang!"

"EH?" Yunho dan juga Jung halmoni terkejut dengan ucapan kepala keluarga mereka. Mr. Jung tersenyum samar. Usahanya berhasil untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau cium di halte bus itu Jaejoong?" tanya Mr. Jung yang baru ingat jika ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang Yunho cium waktu itu karna posisi Yunho yang menghalangi wajah namja yang ia cium.

"EEEEEHHHHH?" kembali pekikan nenek dan cucunya memenuhi ruangan.

Jung halmoni segera menepuk bahu Yunho. "Kau menciumnya di halte bus?"

"Dari mana appa tau?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Saat kau menyuruh supir Lee untuk mengambil mobilmu! Aku mencegahnya dan berniat menemuimu saat itu! Tapi aku malah mendapatimu tengah mencium seseorang!"

"MWO?"

Mr. Jung memandang bingung ibu dan anaknya. Kenapa sedari tadi nenek dan cucu itu kompak sekali?

"Appa/kau mengintip!" ucap Yunho dan Jung halmoni bersamaan.

"Eh! Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya dan memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal yang lebih!"

"Alasan! Bilang saja kau ingin mengintip orang yang pacaran bukan? Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu hah?" omel Jung halmoni sembari memukul kepala anaknya.

"Eomma~ kenapa eomma memukulku! Harusnya kau pukul Yunho!"

"Kenapa aku harus memukul cucuku?" tanya Jung halmoni sambil terus memukul kepala Mr. Jung.

"Eomma! Geumanhae!" Mr. Jung menjauh dari meja makan. Menghindari pukulan sang ibu.

"Dulu eomma marah besar padaku karna mencium ibu Yunho! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah membiarkan Yunho begitu saja? Ini sangat tidak adil!"

"Dulu dan sekarang berbeda!"

"Apanya yang berbeda!"

"Ya! Kau berani membantahku hah!" Jung halmoni segera menarik lengan sang anak dan mulai memukulnya lagi.

Yunho yang melihatnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucu rasanya melihat ayahnya ketakutan dibawah kendali sang nenek yang sepertinya jauh lebih sehat dari kemarin.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Yunho menaiki loteng cafe yang sengaja disewanya untuk satu hari penuh. Ia membuka pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan atap terbuka cafe tersebut. Kedua tangannya membawa box yang cukup besar.

Dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Ia memandang hasil kerja kerasnya yang telah mendekor atap cafe bernama _lulaby _ini. Atap cafe yang tadinya memang menjadi ruangan outdoor bagi pengunjung yang ingin menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul disulap menjadi tempat dinner yang romantis.

Lantai berlapis kayu yang berhiaskan batu kapur berwarna putih bersih disisi kirinya, diperindah dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang membatasi lantai kayu dengan kumpulan batu kapur yang terhampar rapi itu. Beruntung malam ini cuaca sangat bersahabat. Langit cerah dengan bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Semoga saja cuaca tak tiba-tiba berubah dan merusak makan malamnya dengan Jaejoong nanti.

Ia meletakkan box ditangannya keatas meja. Mengeluarkan bola-bola lampu dari sana dan memasangnya pada sebuah menara buatan setinggi tubuhnya yang berwarna merah dengan lilitan kabel-kabel yang telah dipasangi lampu. Ia memasang stop kontak, membuat lampu hias yang ia lilit disepanjang pinggiran pagar dan berujung pada menara merah tadi menyala. Menambah kesan romantis di atap tersebut.

Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Senyum yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari bibirnya semakin melebar. Merasa senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Terlebih saat membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang ia yakin akan terkesan dengan tempat ini. Ahhh~ ia jadi tidak sabar ingin mengajak namja cantiknya itu kemari!

Ia mengambil tangga dan mendirikannya tepat ditengah-tengah tempat itu. menaikinya dan duduk diatasnya dengan tangan yang direntangkan lebar-lebar, masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Menghirup nafas udara disekililingnya dalam-dalam. Ia tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Baru kali ini ia menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk seseorang. Dan orang sespesial Jaejoong memang pantas menerimanya.

Ia segera merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponselnya dari sana kemudian mendial sebuah nomor.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Bawa Kim Jaejoong kemari! Dengan cara apapun! Jika perlu paksa dan sekap dia layaknya penculik!" ucap Yunho menyeringai.

"MWO? JAEJOONG MENGHILANG?"

BRUKKKK!

Reaksi terkejut yang berlebihan membuatnya tidak seimbang dan terjatuh dari tangga setinggi 1,5 meter itu.

"Auuu~" ia meringis sembari mengusap pantatnya yang terasa patah. Tapi segera diacuhkannya. Ada masalah besar yang harus ia perhatikan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata menghilang?" tanya Yunho bernada tajam. Selama tiga hari ini ia memang tidak mengecheck keadaan Jaejoong karna terlalu sibuk mengurus masalah hotel dan menjaga sang nenek. Ia percaya pada orang suruhannya yang mengawasi Jaejoong 24 jam.

"KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA DIA SUDAH MENGHILANG SEJAK TIGA HARI YANG LALU?" teriak Yunho kesal. Nafasnya memburu dan amarahnya berada dipuncak kepala.

"CARI DIA SAMPAI KETEMU! JIKA TIDAK! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!"

Seorang Jung Yunho yang biasanya selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah yang menimpanya kini terlihat sangat gelisah. Berbagai kemungkinan mulai berkecamuk dikepalanya. Jika Jaejoong hilang kemarin ia tak akan sepanik ini. Tapi namja cantik itu menghilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak panik?

Ia segera mendial nomor Mrs. Jung. Memastikan bahwa mertuanya itu mengetahui atau tidak mengenai hilangnya Jaejoong. Tapi tidak mungkin Jaejoong menghilang begitu saja. Ia tau benar berapa banyak mata-mata yang tersebar untuk mengawasi Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin jika Mrs. Kim tidak mengetahui Jaejoong menghilang. Dan jika benar Jaejoong menghilang karena diculik seseorang seperti dugaannya. Tidak mungkin Mrs. Kim tidak menghubunginya. Wanita paruh baya itu pasti sudah memasang iklan bahkan reklame tentang menghilangnya Jaejoong dimana-mana.

"_Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk atau berada diluar jangkauan"_

Yunho mencoba sekali lagi untuk menghubungi sang mertua. Tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya sama. Telponnya tak terhubung. Lalu ia mencoba peruntungan untuk menghubungi nomor Jaejoong. Dan seperti dugaannya, nomornya tidak aktif.

"AARGGGG!" ia mengerang kesal. Melempar ponselnya karna merasa benda elektonik itu tidak berguna keluar cafe hingga membentur gedung disebelahnya.

Duk! BRAKKK!

Seperti pepatah "_Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga"_ begitulah yang dialami Jung Yunho yang karena kesal ia mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang dan membuat tangga dibelakangnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh kekarnya.

"Auu... Ughhh~" rintihnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Musik beat menghentak keras, lampu kristal berbentuk bola dengan berbagai warna yang mencolok menghiasi tempat itu. Dilantai dasar bergerumul orang-orang berbagai usia dan negara tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti ritme musik yang diputar sang DJ.

Pada lantai atas terdapat room-room yang disediakan bagi para tamu dan member. Disalah satu room terdapat seorang namja cantik yang tengah menegak segelas vodka miliknya.

"Tch. Ini sudah hari keempat dan dia belum mencariku sama sekali?" tangan kanannya menuang minuman berakohol itu kedalam gelasnya kemudian meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Apa itu yang disebut dengan bodyguard?" ia kembali menuangkan vodka kedalam gelasnya.

Ditatapnya gelas yang ada ditangannya. Menatap pusaran air yang tercipta dari gerakan tangannya yang memutar gelas.

"Kupecat kauuuuuu!" ucapnya kemudian tertawa. Ia menegak kembali minumannya.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya segera menghampiri namja cantik itu. Ia menahan lengan Jaejoong yang akan menuangkan kembali vodka kedalam gelasnya. Membuat mata doe itu memandang tak suka pada sang penginstrupsi.

Pandangannya mengabur ditambah dengan keadaan ruangan yang remang-remang membuatnya tak melihat dengan jelas wajah namja didepannya. Ia menunjuk namja itu sembari memicingkan matanya. Berusaha melihat siapa namja didepannya itu.

"Ayo pulang!" namja berwajah tampan itu memaksa Jaejoong berdiri.

"YAAA! Siapa kau huh? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khas orang mabuk.

"Ck. Kau mabuk berat!" gumam sang namja sembari mengalungkan lengan kanan Jaejoong kepundaknya kemudian mengajak namja cantik itu pergi dari sana.

"No! No! No sir! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Aku dilarang ibuku untuk pergi dengan orang asing!" ucap Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi namja yang membopongnya.

"Aishhh!" namja tadi melemparkan pandangan tidak sukanya pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong melihat wajah namja tadi dengan jelas.

"Yu...nho?" gumamnya tak yakin. Ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Ya! Ya! Aku Yunho! Sekarang kita pulang ne?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan dengan cepat mendorong pundak Yunho.

"NEO!" teriak Jaejoong menunjuk tepat dihidung Yunho.

"Beraninya kau muncul didepanku setelah beberapa hari ini tidak mencariku! Kau- keterlaluan! KAU BRENGSEK!" Jaejoong dengan brutal memukul bahu Yunho.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hentikan!" Yunho berusaha menangkis pukulan Jaejoong.

"Hiks... Kau.. Benar-benar... Keterlaluan!" Jaejoong menghentikan aksi memukulnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Bogoshipo!"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menatap heran namja dihadapannya. Walaupun ia sering teramat sering malah melihat sahabatnya itu makan dengan lahap layaknya orang yang tak makan selama sebulan. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa heran dengan nafsu makan namja jangkung itu. Ia juga merasa iri karna tubuh namja bermarga Shim itu tak mendapat efek samping dari nafsu makannya yang besar. Tak seperti dirinya yang harus pandai-pandai mengatur porsi makanannya agar tubuhnya tak melar dan membuatnya tak menarik lagi.

"Waahhh~ daebak! Tidak salah jika restoran ini mendapat peringkat nomor satu! Makanannya benar-benar lezat hyung!" puji Changmin tak henti-hentinya memasukkan berbagai makanan yang ia pesan kedalam mulutnya yang diperkirakan bisa melar selebar 30 sentimeter.

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak makan selama sebulan! Kau tidak lihat orang-orang memandangmu aneh!" sahut Jaejoong mengarahkan dagunya kesamping. Membuat Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan benar saja, beberapa orang memang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya melempar senyum pada orang-orang itu.

"Harusnya kau ikut perlombaan makan! Aku yakin kau akan menang!" ucap Jaejoong sinis. Moodnya dari kemarin kian memburuk saja.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti lomba seperti itu!"

"Wae? Kau tidak yakin kau menang?"

"Ani~ Aku hanya tidak suka makan dengan terburu-buru! Aku lebih suka merasakan mereka pelan-pelan dan menikmati berbagai rasa yang tercipta!"

Jaejoong hanya mendecih. Membiarkan Changmin menikmati makanannya yang ia tak dapat memprediksikan berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Ia melempar pandangannya kearah jalanan padat Las Vegas. Yah~ sekarang ia memang berada di Amerika serikat, tepatnya di negara bagian Nevada, Las Vegas. Kota yang dijuluki _'Ibukota Hiburan Dunia' _dan _'Kota Dosa'_. Kota seluas 340,0 km persegi yang terkenal dengan berbagai Casino Royalnya.

Ia mendesah panjang. Padahal tak sampai satu bulan yang lalu ia meninggalkan kota tempat kelahiran ayahnya ini. Empat hari yang lalu saat ia sadar dari pingsannya ia sudah mendapati dirinya dikamar miliknya yang berada di Las Vegas. Dan yang membuatnya shock adalah sang penculik yang ternyata orang-orang suruhan ayahnya yang juga menculik sang ibu.

Alasan ayahnya melakukan hal itu sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal. Hanya karna sang ayah menemukan resep baru dan ingin agar istri juga anaknya yang mencicipinya pertama kali.

"Kalian tidak akan mau kemari jika tidak kuculik!" begitulah kira-kira pembelaannya.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah yang tengah melayani tamunya diujung sana. Ayahnya bukan pelayan tapi seorang chef utama sekaligus pemilik restoran ini. Ia memang chef yang aneh, sebisa mungkin ia yang melayani sendiri para tamunya hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan predikat chef terbaik dan restorannya masuk kedalam restoran terbaik dunia.

"Minnie... Bagaimana makanannya? Kau suka?" tanya Mr. Kim yang tanpa Jaejoong sadari sudah berada disampingnya. Memberikan senyumnya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk antusias. "Benar-benar lezat! Tak ada kata lain selain kata lezat!" ucap Changmin bersemangat.

"Kau juga harus mencoba menu baru! Menu itu sangat enak dan dijamin dapat memanjakan lidahmu!"

"Ya~ enak dan menyusahkan!" sahut Jaejoong cepat membuat Mr. Kim cemberut.

"Jonggie~ kau masih marah karna appa menculikmu kemari eoh?" ucap Mr. Kim masang puppy eyesnya. Tak menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang memandanganya aneh. Terlebih para pegawainya yang shock. Pasalnya Mr. Kim itu terkenal tegas dan berwibawa.

"YA! Appa! Hentikan wajah menjijikanmu itu! Para tamu dan pegawaimu shock semua!"

"Eh!" Mr. Kim kembali menunjukkan wibawanya.

"Bagaimana jika appa berikan kau Lamborghini edisi terbaru? Kudengar mereka mengeluarkan produk limited edition?" bujuk Mr. Kim kepada anak lelaki satu-satunya itu agar dapat memaafkannya.

"Ani!"

"Dengan design gajah didalamnya?" Mr. Kim masih mencoba membujuk Jaejoong agar tak marah lagi padanya.

"Ani!"

"Perpaduan antara gajah dan hello kitty?"

Jaejoong melirik ayahnya. Sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran sang ayah.

"Ani!" ucapnya mengukur sampai sejauh mana ayahnya akan mengajukan tawaran.

"Ditambah ATM khusus pembelian edisi terbaru cartier?"

Jaejoong menoleh pada namja paruh baya itu. Menimbang tawaran sang ayah. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Ani!"

Mr. Kim menghela nafas. Ia bersiap mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Satu buah rumah lengkap dengan segala pernak-pernik gajah dan hello kitty diseluruh sudutnya?"

"DEAL!" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat dan mata berbinar-binar. Ia memang memiliki impian untuk memiliki sebuah rumah khusus untuk meletakkan koleksinya.

"Hug papa!" pinta Mr. Kim sembari melebarkan kedua tangannya. Dengan segera Jaejoong memeluk sang ayah. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan ayah-anak didepannya menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa iri dengan Jaejoong yang beruntung mendapatkan seorang ayah seperti Mr. Kim.

"Kalau aku mempunyai ayah seperti anda! Aku akan meminta pasokan makanan dari seluruh penjuru dunia untuk beberapa tahun kedepan!" ucap Changmin mengakhiri adegan peluk-memeluk Jaejoong dan Mr. Kim.

"Hahahaha... Kau memang anak yang lucu Minnie~ makanlah sepuasmu selagi kau berada disini!"

Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Siapa juga yang akan menolak makanan gratis?

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Seharian penuh Jaejoong menjadi tour guide untuk Changmin. Mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata yang ada di Las Vegas kecuali casino. Dan saat malam cerah seperti ini, paling cocok jika berkunjung ke Bellagio Fountain. Karena para pengunjung dapat menikmati tarian air mancur dengan berbagai lantunan lagu yang dapat membuat hati menari-nari mengikuti alunan lagu yang dimainkan.

"Yeppo!" puji Jaejoong.

Walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali menyaksikan tarian air mancur yang dipercantik dengan sinar lampu berbagai warna itu, ia tak juga bosan untuk melihat dan memujinya. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada pencetus ide dan pembuat pertunjukan itu. Ia jadi bisa melupakan sejenak masalah Yoochun saat ia berada disini setahun yang lalu dan sekarang masalah Yunho.

Ahh~ sepertinya untuk masalah Yunho entah kenapa air mancur itu tak bisa menepis pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya dengan satu nama itu. Ini sudah hari keempat dan belum ada tanda-tanda Yunho mencarinya.

"Hyung! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Changmin mengguncang bahu namja cantik itu.

"Eoh? Kau bicara apa?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan Yunho?"

"EH?" Jaejoong tersentak dengan pertanyaan Changmin barusan.

"Aish... Kentara sekali! Kau benar-benar menyukainya hyung!"

"MWO?"

"Tak usah menyangkalnya! Bahasa tubuhnya benar-benar menunjukkan jika kau merindukan namja itu!"

"Sok tau!" ucap Jaejoong mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Hanya ingin menghindari pandangan menyelidik yang Changmin lemparkan padanya.

"Haish... Kau berani menyangkalnya setelah kau melakukan hal itu padaku semalam!"

Jaejoong menoleh cepat. "Aku melakukan apa?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Kau mengira aku Yunho dan memukuliku! Kemudian kau memelukku dan mengatakan _Bogoshipo Yunnie"_ ucap Changmin sembari mempraktekan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan kemarin malam padanya.

"WHAT? Maldo andwae! Kau pasti bohong! Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Apa perlu kuberikan kau rekaman CCTV nya eoh?"

"MWO? Kau-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat ponselnya berdering. Ia segera menjawab panggilan yang masuk keponselnya itu dengan kesal.

"Yeoboseyo!" ucapnya ketus tanpa melihat si pemanggil.

"MWO? YUNHO TERLUKA DAN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Nafasnya memburu dan detakan jantunganya kian berpacu cepat. Setelah mendapat telpon dari sang ibu yang memberitahukan dimana tempat Yunho dirawat. Ia segera terbang ke negeri gingseng ini. Ia sempat merasa aneh saat sang ibu sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya seperti paspor dan tiket. Tapi ia acuhkan pikiran negatif tersebut saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu jika keadaan Yunho sedang kritis.

Brak!

Dengan tidak berperi kepintuan ia membuka paksa pintu kamar inap kelas 1 tersebut. Matanya melebar dan nafasnya tercekat. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri sang pasien yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan infus dan berbagai alat medis yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Jaejoong segera membekap mulutnya. Menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar. Air matanya meluncur deras membasahi pipinya. Lututnya terasa lemas. Tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya yang terasa lebih berat berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Yunnie!" ucapnya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Menyebutkan nama namja yang terbaring lemah dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya.

Langkahnya mendekat. Tangannya terulur menggapai wajah tampan itu. Membelai pipinya lembut. Kemudian terisak keras.

"Bangun!" gumamnya menguncang pelan bahu Yunho.

"Bangun Yunnie!" kali ini ia menguncang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"YUNHO BANGUN!" teriaknya saat namja bermarga Jung itu tak meresponnya.

Ia segera memeluk Yunho. Membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher namja bermata musang itu. Berharap pelukan hangatnya dapat membangunkan Yunho dari masa kritisnya. Ia sudah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter tadi. Karna benturan besi tangga yang menimpa kepalanya cukup keras, kemungkinan besar Yunho akan mengalami amnesia. Menurut perkiraan dokter, memori yang hilang berkisar tentang ingatan 5 tahun belakangan ini. Itu artinya Yunho akan melupakan segala hal tentangnya?

"Ani! Ani! Aniya! Kau tidak boleh melupakanku!" ucap Jaejoong membingkai wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja melupakanku setelah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu!" ucap Jaejoong mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu lembut.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakanku!" ucapnya kembali mencium bibir Yunho.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakan kenangan kita!" sekali lagi bibir berbentuk hati itu ia cium.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakan ciuman kita!" ucapnya lagi diiringi dengan ciuman lembutnya.

"Sarange... Yunnie~ya!" kali ini ciumannya lebih lama.

Mulanya hanya menempel. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai melumat bibir bawah Yunho. Merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir kissable tersebut.

Merasa cukup menikmati bibir namja bermata musang itu. Ia berniat melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi sesuatu menahannya. Lebih tepatnya menahan tengkuknya. Matanya yang sejak tadi menutup segera terbuka lebar saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh namja dibawahnya.

"Nado sarange.. Jaejoongie!"

Jaejoong terpaku melihat Yunho yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Yunhonya sudah sadar?

Dengan cepat ia memeluk Yunho erat. "Kau sudah sadar! Terima kasih Tuhan!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku-tidak-bisa-bernafas!" ucap Yunho mendorong bahu Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan panggil dokter!" ucap Jaejoong berniat keluar ruangan Yunho, tapi Yunho menahan lengannya.

"Tak usah!" larang Yunho, ia kembali menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya.

"Bogoshipo!" ucapnya menyesap harum yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Memberikan rasa nyaman dan tenang padanya.

"Nado bogoshipo!" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Jemarinya menyentuh kening Yunho yang dibalut perban.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Jaejoong mengusap perban yang terlihat memerah karna darah yang merembes membasahinya.

"Selama ada kau! Itu tidak sakit sama sekali!" ucap Yunho sembari mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau ingat padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut. Bukankah dokter bilang kemungkinan besar Yunho akan lupa ingatannya 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Yunho terkekeh. Membuat kerutan dikening namja cantik itu semakin dalam.

"Mian... Kau pasti khawatir sekali!" ucap Yunho kembali mengusap pipi namja cantiknya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti .

"Ini ide Kim umma! Aku memang tertimpa tangga! Tapi lukanya tak separah yang dokter bilang padamu!"

"MWO?"

"Kim umma menelponku tadi pagi dan saat ia tau aku baru saja tertimpa tangga! Ia langsung menyuruhku untuk melakukan rencananya! Yah~ kau bisa lihat sendiri! Membayar dokter untuk berpura-pura dan menyewa kamar ini!"

"Kau- membohongiku?"

"Mianhae... Aku hanya ingin tau perasaanmu!" ucap Yunho merasa bersalah. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Berjaga-jaga jika Jaejoong lari, ia akan dengan mudah mencegahnya.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku?"

"Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir!"

"Hiks! Kau benar-benar jahat!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan gengaman tangan Yunho. Tapi Yunho malah mencengkramnnya kuat.

"Tapi bukankah itu setimpal dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong yang akan menangis mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap Yunho bingung.

"Kau juga membohongiku! Kau berpura-pura tidak mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya dan mengerjaiku habis-habisnya!"

"Itu salahmu karna kau duluan yang menipuku!"

"Sejak kapan kau tau?"

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah curiga padamu! Mana mungkin umma begitu percaya pada seseorang untuk menjagaku!"

"Dari awal? Berarti penyamaranku selama ini sia-sia?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Begitulah! Kau orang terkenal! Hanya dalam hitungan menit aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui semua biodatamu!"

"Tch. Dasar curang! Kau membuat usahaku untuk mengelabuimu selama ini sia-sia!"

"Siapa suruh? Lagipula untuk apa kau melakukannnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih jauh calon istriku!"

"MWO? CALON ISTRI?"

"Ne! Calon istri! So~ will you marry me?"

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Hotel Jung Corporation. Sebuah hotel yang disediakan untuk orang-orang kelas atas yang memiliki fasilitas terlengkap. Restoran, mall, kolam renang, lapangan golf, gym dan fasilitas pendukung hiburan lainnya tersedia disalah satu hotel terbaik didunia ini.

Pada akhir kaeul (musim gugur) ini, telah diadakan sebuah pesta mewah di Ballroom hotel tersebut. Pesta pertunangan putra konglomerat antara keluarga Kim dan Park. Tema pestanya sendiri adalah theather. Jadi jangan heran jika para tamu undangan yang datang kebanyakan menggunakan dress atau tuxedo bergaya bangsawan.

Sang pemilik acara tengah sibuk menyapa tamu undangannya. Terlihat Yoochun tengah berbincang dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Sedangkan Junsu. Entah dimana namja berwajah imut itu.

"Jae hyung!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil namja cantik itu menoleh. Mendapati Junsu sebagai si pemanggil. Mata doenya mengikuti pergerakan Junsu yang berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan pestamu?" tanya Jaejoong kembali memandang jutaan lampu yang bersinar terang yang berasal dari gedung-gedung dan lampu jalan didepannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Junsu sembari menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Meminta perhatian namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Junsu memutar kepalanya kesamping. "Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf!" ucap Junsu sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Untuk?"

"Karna aku! Chunnie jadi meninggalkanmu!" ucapnya tak berani memandang mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ternyata Junsu tak sejahat yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

"Gwanchana! Itu bukan kesalahanmu! Yoochun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku! Dan aku baru menyadari jika semuanya adalah salahku!"

"Tapi jika aku menolak perjodohan itu! Yoochun juga tak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu!"

"Benarkah? Kupikir itu tidak benar karna dia sangat menyayangi ibunya!"

"Tapi dia sangat mencintaimu hyung!"

"Itu dulu! Bukankah sekarang ia lebih mencintaimu?"

"Mianhae..."

Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Junsu. Meraih kedua tangan pria imut itu. Membuat sang pemilik mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong.

"Dengar! Tidak peduli semua ini salah siapa karna pada dasarnya skenario kehidupan kita memang seperti ini! Kita tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan! Kita hanya bisa menerima dan percaya bahwa ada hal yang lebih baik menanti kita didepan sana!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan yang terdengar sangat dewasa. Padahal sebulan yang lalu ia masih tidak rela jika Yoochun meninggalkannya dan berharap Yoochun kembali padanya.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar hyung memaafkanku! Selama ini aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu!"

"Ne! Aku memaafkanmu! Sudah puas?"

Junsu mengangguk semangat sembari tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo hyung!" ucapnya kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

"Cheonma!" balas Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu. Entah mengapa ia merasa memiliki seorang adik sekarang.

"Kembalilah kedalam! Yoochun pasti mencarimu!" ucap Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kajja!" ajak Junsu pada Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu menggeleng.

"Kau saja! Aku masih ingin disini!"

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin menunggu salju pertama turun!" ucap Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang tertutupi awan.

"Salju pertama yah? Hyung tau kenapa aku mengadakan pesta pertunanganku hari ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku ingin Chunnie disampingku dan menjadi milikku saat salju pertama turun!"

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya!"

Junsu tersenyum. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi! Sepertinya hyung sedang menunggu seseorang!" ucap Junsu melirik pada seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Jaejoong menatap sosok itu. Seorang namja berwajah kecil dengan mata musangnya. Terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putih. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sampai namja bermarga Jung itu berdiri disampingnya.

Beberapa menit berselang tapi keduanya tak ada yang mau untuk memecahkan keheningan yang melanda. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bahkan hawa dingin yang semakin terasa menusuk kulit juga tak membuat mereka jera untuk tetap disana. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi hanya dengan merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh mereka menghangat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin?" suara bass itu menginstrupsi melodi angin yang meniupkan hawa dingin keseluruh penjuru Seoul.

"Tentang?"

Mata musang itu menatap sosok disampingnya. "Apa kau masih marah soal kemarin?"

"Kekanakan sekali jika aku marah hanya gara-gara hal itu!" sahut Jaejoong masih enggan menatap wajah tampan pria disampingnya.

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Merasa heran kenapa Yunhonya ini tidak peka sama sekali. Padahal dari kemarin ia sudah memberikan _hint-hint_ pada namja tampan itu tentang apa yang ia mau.

"Hey! Katakan dulu sebelum kau pergi! Jadi aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ck. Kau itu tidak peka atau benar-benar tidak tau?"

"Apa?" tanya Yunho bingung kearah mana pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menceritakan kisah romantis seseorang yang melamar kekasihnya kemarin? Untuk apa aku mengajakmu menonton film-film dengan kisah yang serupa! Dan membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang romantis! Kau masih belum mengerti juga apa yang aku mau?" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Bukankah Yunho itu pintar? Kenapa hal seperti ini saja ia tidak tau!

"Bukankah itu hanya kencan biasa? Apa ada makna lain didalamnya?" tanya Yunho dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

Nafas Jaejoong memburu. Emosinya naik hingga ke level tertinggi. "DASAR JUNG YUNHO PABO!" teriaknya sembari menyentak tangannya dan melangkah meninggalkan Yunho dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Menatap namja cantiknya yang berjalan menerobos ramainya orang-orang yang menjadi tamu Yoochun dan Junsu. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, terlihat sekali jika namja bermata doe itu tengah kesal.

Sampai ditengah-tengah Ballroom, namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya begitupun dengan musik yang sedari tadi mengalun menemani langkah orang-orang yang berdansa. Membuat mereka menghentikan gerakan mereka dan menatap bingung para orkestra yang berwajah tenang seperti menunggu aba-aba dari seseorang.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho hingga menggema keseluruh penjuru Ballroom. Membuat dia dan juga namja cantik yang seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya dipanggil menjadi pusat perhatian. Ditambah dengan sorotan lampu yang mengarah pada mereka sedangkan lampu lain dimatikan.

"MAAFKAN AKU KARNA SELAMA INI AKU MEMBOHONGIMU DAN BERPURA-PURA MENJADI BODYGUARDMU! TAPI SEMUA ITU KULAKUKAN KARNA AKU INGIN MENGENALMU DAN AKU INGIN MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA PADAKU!" teriak Yunho membuat Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya kearah namja tampan itu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! JADI... MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?" teriak Yunho lagi. kali ini ia berlutut didepan namja cantik yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya itu, dengan tangan yang menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang berisi cincin didalamnya.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Menatap tak percaya pada Yunho yang melamarnya didepan banyak orang. Ini lebih dari yang ia harapkan. Teriakan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menyerukan kata 'Terima' membuatnya tersadar jika namja tampannya masih menunggu jawabannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera berlari menghampiri Yunho dan memeluk namja tampan itu. Tapi karna tak siap mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong ditambah dengan betapa kuatnya namja cantik itu menerjang tubuhnya. Membuatnya dan juga Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai.

"Hey! Ini jadi tidak romantis lagi jika kita terbaring seperti ini!" ucap Yunho merasa berat karna tubuh Jaejoong berada diatasnya.

"Tak apa! Ini lebih dari cukup! Saranghae Jung Yunho! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange!" sahut Jaejoong sembari memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajah Yunho.

"Nado sarangae! Jaejoonggie! So~ will you marry me?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias. "Yes I do!"

Dan tepukan meriahpun membahana memenuhi Ballroom tersebut. Orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu seperti ikut merasakan kebahagian pasangan yang akan dinantikan kapan tanggal pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan. Satu hal yang pasti! Bahwa pesta itu nantinya akan semeriah royal wedding yang diadakan pangeran William dan istrinya.

_Saat cinta itu menghilang maka bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan cinta yang baru_

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

"Inikan pestaku! Kenapa jadi pesta mereka begini?" gumam Junsu cemberut. Yoochun yang melihatnya jadi tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby tunangannya itu.

"Biarkan saja ini menjadi pesta mereka! Jadi kita tidak perlu membayar sisa uang sewa Ballroom ini!"

"Ahhh~ benar juga! Kau pintar Chunnie!" ucap Junsu sembari mencubit hidung Yoochun.

"Kajja!" ajak Yoochun sembari menggenggam tangan Junsu.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Mengabulkan keinginanmu!"

"Keinginanku?" tanya Junsu dengan kening berkerut.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Berada disampingku dan menjadi milikku saat salju pertama turun!"

Junsu tersenyum kemudian mengikuti langkah Yoochun yang menggiringnya pergi meninggalkan Ballroom.

_Saat seseorang terpaksa melepaskan cintanya, maka tunggulah~ ia akan mendapatkan cinta yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya_

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

Jika semua mata tertuju pada pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka ditengah-tengah Ballroom. Tidak dengan seseorang yang dari ia datang ke pesta ini selalu berkutat didepan stand-stand makanan yang disediakan pemilik acara. Menurutnya makanan-makanan didepannya lebih layak untuk mendapatkan seluruh perhatiannya dari pada menyaksikan sahabatnya yang baru saja dilamar oleh namja pemilik hotel tempat ia berada saat ini. Toh ia juga sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi! Jadi ia tak begitu terkejut!

"Astaga!" ia memekik pelan. Pasta yang baru ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya meluncur keluar akibat mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi disana cantik?" gumamnya meletakkan asal piring berisi pasta ditangannya. Ia menatap lurus stand makanan khusus olahan daging dan menghampirinya layaknya orang yang baru saja terkena hipnotis.

"Lihatlah! Betapa lezatnya dirimu?" gumamnya mengambil sepiring daging wagyu yang terlihat menggiurkan dimatanya.

"Astaga~ bahkan wangimu saja sangat lezat!"

BRAKKKK!

Mata itu melebar saat piring berisi daging wagyu bakar ditangannya terjatuh akibat seseorang yang menabraknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kau membuat bajuku kotor bodoh!" bukannya minta maaf, orang itu malah memakinya.

Nafas Changmin memburu. Namja yang menabraknya tadi bukan hanya menjatuhkan makanannya tapi juga menginjak-injak daging kualitas nomor satu didunia itu. Ditambah dengan ucapan namja itu yang mengatainya bodoh. Bagaimana ia tidak marah?

"Apa? Kau ingin marah hoh? Yang berhak marah itu aku!"

Tangan Changmin mengepal. Menahan emosinya agar tak meledak. "Berapa harga bajumu itu hoh? Akan kubayar 3 kali lipat!"

"Tch. Aku tidak butuh uangmu!"

"Lantas?"

"Aku perlu tenagamu!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus jadi bodyguardku!"

"MWO?"

_Saat seseorang menanti cinta itu datang, maka bersabarlah~ ia akan datang disaat yang tak terduga_

Ooo YunJae ooO

.

.

.

**-END-**

**YEAAAHHH~ #tebar bunga**

**Akhirnya ending juga nich FF! Huehh~ walau gak yakin dengan endingnya bakal memuaskan apa enggak! Soalnya eun bingung mau dibikin kayak gimana lagi! jadi mian jika tidak berkenan dengan sang ending!**

**Maaf juga kalau ada typos dan kata-katanya agak aneh! Soalnya eun ngetiknya dengan susah payah dikarenakan jari manis kiri eun sakit! Kayaknya infeksi gegara terlalu mepet motong kukunya! Huhu... jadi pas ngetik huruf 'a' nya berasa tersiksa! Hiks**

**Hahaha... shock berat saat baca tebakan kalian tentang siapa yang nyulik Jaema! Pada ngeri tebakannya! Padahal yang nyulik orang yang tak terduga dan dengan alasan yang teramat sepele! Dan ternyata hanya satu orang yang menebak benar! Hahaha... buat **** chukkaeyoo... ^^ kau benar-benar pintar dalam menebak! **

**Apakah masih ada misteri yang belum terjawab? Seingat eun misterinya Cuma siapa yang melihat yunjae kissu di halte bus! Apa penyebab jung halmoni pingsan dan siapa yang menculik jaema! Kenapa yunpa jadi bodyguardnya umma! Itu aja kan? Hehehe... **

**Dan untuk FF ini eun gak menerima permintaan sequel karna endingnya aja eun bingung mau digimana'in apa lagi bikin sequel? Huhu... ampun dah...**

**Oke... gamsahamnida buat yang udah review dan nongkrongin FF ini dari chap satu sampe chap 5 ini! maaf eun gak bisa ngebales satu persatu karna eun bingung! ntar kalo eun bales lewat PM! Anda sekalian ngerasa terganggu! Trus kalo dimasukkin kedalam FF! yang baru masuk gak kebagian! Jadi eun hanya bales kalau ada reader yang nanya seputar FF ini aja! Jeseohamnida!**

**BIG THANKS FOR**

** | YunHolic | FiAndYJ | Jung Jaerista | Kwon Jia | kiki | kira hanazawa | Kim Han Ah | YuyaLoveSungmin | ibchoco | inayah | yongki | lee yuno | Zheyra Sky | heeli | Lyn1006 | sherry | Nony | Nara-chan | Boenita | Jaechaa | riana dewi | lee minji elf | rara | jaejung L | okoyunjae | doki doki | Youleeta | Beakren | michiiminnii | lipiii | new reader | Shim Shia | Ryani | BambiJung | Aoi Ko Mamoru | Chan Nuriza | meirah.1111 | irengiovanny | rosa. | desi2121 | chidorasen | Sora Hwang | stephannie carolina | BooFishy | wonkyuhomintaoris all | cho devi | yayayoi271297 | arriedonghae | desroschan | Mrs. EvilGameGyu | Edogawa Kurenai | wu shui shan | cheyzee | Jung Jaerista | | lailajaejoong7 | kimimaki | Aoi Ko Mamoru | kira hanazawa | Choi SooYeon | JennyChan | Kwon Jia | blackwave | Ririe | d | Youleeta | Evilmoon | trililililili | desi2121 | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie | BlaueFEE | irengiovanny | gdtop | LuCassiopeia | | Yzj84 | putryboO | kim eun neul | YunJaeShipper | Jung Jae YJ | leace | dew'yellow | jennychan | My beauty jeje | hyuukie-chan | yjnokokoro | KID | cynclaa | tiikka | Simvir | ichigo song | YukimaruNara | hunhanshipper | Himawari Ezuki | Lee Kibum | vriskaindriany1 | | Kyuhyuk07 | JungJaema | MrsPark6002 | Chully | Lylyda | anagyunjae | Shikawa | jaejoongholic | Unknown | tiikka | Mii-Chan Hami | dew'yellow | hyukkie-chan | YuyaLoveSungmin | didi | JJ Lover | reaRelf | Qhia503 | J-Twice | riska0122 | cloudyeye | meyy-chaan | Jihee46 | **

**Mian kalau ada yang terlewat atau ada yang ke double... hehe ^^**

**Oh ya! Ini eun ambil dari salah satu komenan temen eun yang nama fb nya ****Kim Na Kyo****! MOHON DIBACA DAN HARUS! **

**ini kyo copasin nasehat dari seseorang di status orang mengenai stan... Mohon di perhatikan nasehatnya biar kita nggak tertipu lagi dengan fans gadungan dan kalau bisa tolong juga di sebarkan secara pribadi ya... makasih kakak... ****hlo kan ada JaeJong stan Junsu stan dan Yoochun stan juga YunHo stan dan ChangMin stan...sekarang semua dikasih provokator untuk mecah mecah cassie gitu loh...karena fandom JaeJoong paling banyak jadi ya paling banyak diserang...nggak usah heran...kan ini KPOP GITU LOH ...mesti ada fanwar spy heboh...sehingga Kpop terkenal...banyak mata mata provokator direkrut asal seneng ngoceh dan debat sama orang di facebook bisa jadi modal dapet job jadi mata mata dan provokator...hayo siapa berminat? bayarannya bisa sering jalan jalan kluar negri dapet tiket konser JYJ dan TVXQ loh juga konser solo mereka...apalagi yang pinter Inggris...bisa segera dapet job ini...asal kepo baget...jadi jangan kaget kalau anti JaeJoong ngaku fans JaeJoong dan makai nama JaeJoong kemudia rajin promo JaeJoong sambil tunggu ada berita untuk rusak nama JaeJoong pasti paling rajin promoin berita yang rusak imej JaeJoong...karena memang sasaran utama adalah cuma JaeJoong...seperti yang kemarin terjadi...entah****  
****oknum apa memang fans SS501[tripleS] ...yang sekarang lagi giat giatnya sebarin terus terusan berita picisan koran HongKong soal tuduhan gay itu...pura puranya nggak nentang gay dukung gay...intinya yang penting sebarin terus tiap hari supaya orang orang****  
****ingat terus berita gay ini...padahal cassie Inter sepakat supaya promoin konser TVXQ dan JYJ besar besaran supaya soal ini segera dilupakan orang...tega amat liat YunHo tidur di kereta kejar setoran ke 2 event di Kota lain di Jepang ...eh yang ngaku ngaku cassie dan jaeharem sibuk sebarin terus berita gay ini...hadeeeeh...kayak nggak tahu aja koran HongKong kayak apa...banyak banget yang suka bikin berita ngawur...dari sekian berita bagus kok herannya JYJ3 yang katanya lindungi JYJ malah milih berita gay ini untuk dijadikan polemik ...diangkat supaya besar...dasar...padahal kalau berita picisan ini dicuekin juga nggak ada yang tau...tapi begitulah cara kerja stan seolah belain tapi aslinya malah...makanya aku benci apapun jenis stan...JYJ nggak berani omong apa apa karena takut pihak musuh malah mlintir omongan mereka kalau sampai JYJ angkat suara untuk****  
****redain fanwar...jadi diem tak berdaya...tapi YunHo karena dalam SME jadi berani blak blakan sangat marah soal stan ini yang ajak fans YunHo hujat dan benci ChangMin...demikian juga Kim Hyun Joong leader SS501 kesal banget karena fansnya ada stan Kim Hyun Joong sehingga maki maki dan****  
****ajak ngebenci member SS501****  
****yang lain...well inilah KPOP****ah nggak kok...aku cuma prihatin sama db5k dan betapa banyak Cassie yang cuma ikutan nyusahin aja tapi nggak bisa disalahin juga sih karena Cassie banyak yang abg dan kinerja kpop yang kotor ini juga bikin prihatin aku karena merusak generasi muda bagus ini karena pemerintah kurang kasih contoh baik dan perhatiin masa depan generasi muda aja...iya jangan selalu termakan isu ya...karena fandom yang keliatan baik belum tentu...kemarin aku share ada pepatah;" tiap fandom****  
****kan berisi banyak jenis manusia jadi jangan terlalu dipercaya karena ada oknum yang salah gunain kepercayaan kita di situ"...jadi kita mesti pandai menalar deh...asal ada berita yang esensinya untuk rusak imej idol kita tolong jangan ditanggepin apalagi dishare...kalau kita ingin bahas inbox teman aja untuk ajak diskusi...kalau sudah jelas baru boleh diwall...soalnya aku baca sama teman teman ku, Kpop sudah mulai dilarang sekarang di beberapa negara Eropa dan Amerika ...mungkin ya pengaruh buruknya KPOP makanya nggak ada berita gosip seleb dan paparazi seperti di semua negara di dunia dan sebagai gantinya Kpop makai fanfic dan fanservice untuk bahan gosipan seru fans KPOP...tapi efeknya anak 13 tahun obrolannya penis dan lubang disodok sodok dengan entengnya...coba orang tua mana yang nggak jantungan kalau anaknya dengan entengnya ngobrolin hal kayak gini ...takutnya anak anak SD sudah coba coba gay ...padahal no1 faktor cowok jadi gay adalah coba coba begini daripada yang memang ada gen gay...kalau sadah begini tinggal tunggu hari Hnya ormas yang berpengaruh ambil tindakan larang KPOP masuk Indonesi...gampang banget nyari bukti fanfic nc [padahal kalau kita buka undang undang pornografi Indonesia sangat rentan siapa aja bisa kena]... juga video idol Kpop sosor sosoran dan tumpang tumpangan adegan porno di panggung tanpa diphotoshoped seperti YunJae yang ironisnya justru nggak ada pic hot cuma photoshop semua tapi malah yang kena...apa nggak lebih gawat lagi?...coba ada nggak fans Kpop yang mikir ke sini? ...paling paling alaaaaah...belum ada yang bertindak...hlo...ya jangan begini...kalau fans masih pengen liat idolnya ya mesti segera ambil tindakan untuk antisipasi ... seperti batasi omongan NC di wall boleh sindir sindir nyerempet asal dengan bahasa yang sedikit berputar biar nggak terlalu vulgar [blak2an] atau pakai bahasa simbolis yaaa sedikit berputar supaya lebih sopan...di inbox atau grup rahasia silahkan berpesta vulgar ria karena wadahnya...sehiga nggak bisa dibaca orang luar...tapi jangan dishare ke publik ya yang vulgar dalam grup tertutup...waduuuh aku ngomong banyak kayak begini tolong jangan diambil****  
****hati ya...tapi jadiin pertimbangan untuk lindungi idol kita ok?dan kalau bisa kita saling berpesan hal ini ke fans KPOP yangtlain...mungkin akan ada yang marah dan tersinggung tapi setidaknya mereka sudah kita kasih tau ...cuma ini yang bisa kita lakuin untuk lindungi idol kita...kata JaeJoong****  
****arsitek masa depan diri kita****  
****adalah kita sendiri...jadi gimana nasib ke depannya Kpop dan idola kita juga gimana kita lindungi dan bangun jalan untuk mereka...ayo bersihin jalan untuk idol kita...FIGHTING! ****iya ...semua fandom disususpin mata mata pengawas sehingga idol kita tak berdaya dihancurin dari dalam fandom mereka sendiri...sepeti inilah potret Kpop...betapa kotor dan pengaruh buruk untuk anak anak Indonesia ...mungkin ini juga alasan Jepang sangat giat membersihkan Kpop dari****  
****televisi Jepangg...karena Undang undang Dasar negara Jepang adalah bersikap integritas dan humanis[Kpop seperti anti humanis saling fitnah dan kompor komporin]...mereka****  
****punya tanggung jawab lindungi masa depan mental generasi mudanya...**

**GIMANA TANGGAPAN KALIAN?**


End file.
